


Fetiches

by Le_Poulet_kokoro28



Series: Corona de flores [1]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Poulet_kokoro28/pseuds/Le_Poulet_kokoro28
Summary: Serie de relatos lemon que son secuencias del fic "corona de flores" y sus demás continuaciones (las cuales no son necesarias de leer)





	1. Relatos de las fiestas de Nube

**Author's Note:**

> Algunos de los primeros relatos cortos contienen yaoi, intento de violación.

1\. – Ramón, el alma de la fiesta.  
.  
Siendo que el señor Lombardi era obstetra y médico, las salidas a congresos y cursos nunca faltaban, iba a por lo menos tres veces al mes dejando solos a sus hijos Nube y Ramón. El mayor de ellos había cometido un gran error en una de las fiestas, pensando que su hermano necesitaba relajarse mezclo en su bebida bastante alcohol combinándola con otras de un dulzor muy penetrante, lentamente, pero de forma segura, Ramón se fue poniendo ebrio, se volvió el motor de la fiesta, cantaba, bailaba y reía con todos los invitados, Nube pensó sin dudar que aquello debía de repetirse, aunque el final no fue el esperado, haberlo perdido en el transcurso de la noche, que Coral se lo hubiera llevado y que ese hecho diera pie a una relación nada provechosa, no le agradó, pero parecía no aprender la lección, después de la ruptura y cuando Ramón volvía a Cloud City a pasar algunos días, ya fuera por un cumpleaños, tareas de la universidad o por las festividades, y que coincidieran con la ausencia de su padre, se tenían que aprovechar. Nube daba rienda suelta a la fiesta poniendo a su hermano menor en ese estado alcoholizado, el de 21 y Ramón de 19, estudiantes de primer año de carrera, las cosas se salían de control de vez en cuando.  
.  
.  
Era una de esas ocasiones en donde todo salía bien, la sobriedad de Ramón había abandonado su cuerpo dándole paso a su parte más fiestera. El chico iba bailando y cantando por toda la casa haciendo que todos se pararan y lo imitara, ni un alma sentada, todos disfrutaban felices y mientras su voz se silenció para bailar arriba de una mesa con las palmas como música alguien le dijo a Nube.  
.  
-Oye, tu hermano sin duda es el alma de la fiesta, es bueno que venga de visita, Villa troll no le debe de hacer justicia a su talento. –  
-Y que lo digas, ¿me crearas si te digo que no tiene amigos ahí y que todos le huyen? –   
-Nah…¿enserio? No, no te creo, imposible, quieres verme la cara. –  
-No, es verdad, es como el ermitaño del pueblo y míralo…aquí no hay quien no se muera por estar a su lado. – dijo Nube señalando la mesa donde su hermano bailaba, pero él ya no estaba ahí.   
-Claro, entiendo lo que dices. –  
\- ¿A dónde se fue Ramón? –  
-No lo sé, pero no te preocupes, ya está grandecito y… ¿Nube? –  
.  
El mayor de los Lombardi ahora estaba dando vueltas como loco por toda la casa buscando a su hermano, no quería que le fuera a pasar lo mismo que con Coral, que algún invitado se lo llevara en ese estado y se aprovechara de él. Sin encontrarlo adentro salió a la calle, muchos de sus amigos que regresaban a sus casas caminaban por ahí, se acercó a un par para preguntarles.  
.  
\- ¿Alguien ha visto a mi hermano? –  
\- ¿A Ramón? Si, lo vimos pasar hace un par de minutos, se veía bastante contento. –  
\- ¿Y saben a dónde fue? –  
-Dijo que seguiría la fiesta, oye… si lo ves podrías decirle que le regrese sus tacones a Laila, paso cerca de ella y de la nada se los arrebato de las manos para salir corriendo. –  
-Si, yo le digo… ¿Por dónde se fue? –  
-Por ahí. –  
.  
Tras aquellas palabras Nube salió disparado en esa dirección, llego a la zona de bares de la playa, sabiendo del encanto de su voz, solo tenía que ir a donde esta se escuchara, y ahí estaba, era un bar gay muy popular, entro de golpe para toparse con la imagen de su hermano bailando de una manera provocativa sobre una barra diseñada para eso, traía puesto los susodichos tacones mientras el público lo vitoreaba, le escribía números de telefonos en los brazos y le arrojaba fajos de dinero, “una gran historia para burlarme de él” pensó, pero al ver que del piso salía un tubo y el público gritaba aún más, no podía ser, Ramón paso a bailar con aquel accesorio y más dinero fue arrojado, incluso había gente que se comenzaba a subir a la barra para tocarlo, lo cosa pintaba mal, los guardias del lugar ya no podían hacer nada para contener a la turba y Nube no tuvo de otra más que entrar a bajarlo y llevárselo de vuelta a casa.  
.  
En el camino, y mientras contaba todo el dinero y joyas que Ramón gano esa noche con su presentación, el menor de los Lombardi seguía bailando y tarareando, el sonido de los tacones era precedido por el eco que estos causaban, ¿Cómo era posible que caminara, bailara y brincara con esas cosas puestas? No lo entendía, pero sin duda esa noche había sido muy provechosa, monetariamente hablando. A la mañana siguiente un grito despertó al mayor de los hermanos.  
.  
-¡NUBE! – Este fue corriendo a la habitación de su hermano y mientras sostenía los tacones le pregunto. - ¿Qué paso anoche? ¿Qué haces estos tacones en mi cuarto? ¿Acaso dormí con alguien? ¿Viste salir a alguien de aquí? – Ramón estaba paranoico, trato de pararse, pero sus pies le dolían demasiado. - ¿Por qué me duelen los pies? – pregunto mientras se sentaba sintiendo lo cansado que estaba esa parte de su cuerpo.  
-Ramón, no pasó nada, a Laila se le olvidaron sus tacones y tú te pasaste toda la fiesta diciendo que los cuidarías para regresárselos y tus pies…pues bailaste toda la noche. – miento para evitarse problemas.  
-Bueno, eso no suena tan mal. – respondió satisfecho con la respuesta.  
-No, no lo fue. –  
El problema real surgió cuando Ramón estaba por bañarse, pues en brazos y torso tenía anotado números de teléfono con nombres y uno que otro beso marcado con labial  
-¡NUBE! –  
.  
.  
.  
2\. – Ramón el poeta  
.  
La noche cayo en la playa, dando paso a un cielo nocturno, todos se divertían adentro en la fiesta, menos una persona en particular, esa joven era una nubosa bastante tímida, su nombre era Katrina, a diferencia de las demás chicas de lo costera región ella no era atlética, ni alta y mucho menos esvelta, sino todo lo contrario, su estatura era muy por debajo del promedio y su sobrepeso la así lucir aún más fuera de lugar. Había escuchado a unos de sus compañeros de universidad hablar sobre las fiestas de los Lombardi, uno no necesitaba invitación para asistir, todos eran bienvenidos, aquello la animo a ir con la esperanza de conocer más personas, quizás hasta conseguiría a un buen amigo, por eso se puso su mejor vestido, arreglo su cabello y salió de casa para llegar a la hermosa mansión, cierto fue que cuando llego Nube la saludo con amabilidad, pero solo eso.   
.  
\- ¿En que pensaba? ¿Que me recibirían como a una reina, que la fiesta pararía para darme paso, que los chicos más guapos se matarían por mí? Abre los ojos Katrina, no le interesas a nadie aquí, será mejor que vuelvas a casa. – dijo para si misma dejando escapar un par de sollozos que acompañaron a unas cuantas lágrimas, comenzó a bajar las escaleras del balcón que iban directo a la playa, sin duda sería mejor regresar a casa.  
\- ¿Te vas sin ni siquiera intentarlo? – comento una voz que la hizo sobresaltarse.   
\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¿Por qué me espías? –  
-Es bastante descortés que vengas a una fiesta y no conozcas a los anfitriones. – dijo Ramón poniendo una sonrisa coqueta.   
-Oh… lo siento, tú debes de ser el hermano menor de Nube…Rafael. –  
-Ramón. – corrigió con tono ofendido.   
-Si… lo siento, no soy buena con los nombres. –  
-Descuida, ya tampoco lo soy, y… ¿no te quedas más rato? –  
-No, bueno… si…es que… - La chica estaba apenada, jamás había visto un chico tan apuesto. – tu… tú no eres de por aquí ¿verdad? –  
\- ¿Cómo? Creí que había quedado claro que soy hermano de Nube y que esta es mi casa. –  
-No, me refiero a que tú no eres un nuboso, no tienes ningún rasgo, incluso había escuchado que los mestizos nacen con el cabello en tonos pasteles o grises, pero el tuyo es negro. – explico Katrina con algo de timidez.   
-Ah, te refieres a eso, claro, no soy un nuboso, yo vengo de Villa Troll, de ahí eran mis padres, murieron cuando tenía 3 años y luego cuando perdí a mi abuela el señor Lombardi me acogió, todos saben eso aquí, prácticamente he vivido más tiempo aquí que en mi ciudad natal, por eso te puedo decir que se cómo te sientes… eso de no encajar entre los tuyos, mírame, con ustedes puedo divertirme, caminar tranquilo por la playa, platicar, ir a la tienda. –  
\- ¿No puedes hacer nada de eso con los otros Trolls? –  
-No, no me llevo bien con ninguno de ellos, estoy consciente de que me odian, todos tienen los cabellos de colores, sonrisas en sus rostros, cantan, bailan, se abrazan, juegan…yo hago todo eso aquí, pero haya, con ellos, simplemente no nos caemos bien, pero no te preocupes, el sentimiento es mutuo, yo no me llevo bien con nadie de ellos. –  
-No… a mí no me pasa igual. – comento de golpe haciendo que Ramón la viera raro. – yo no los odio, me gusta mi gente, mi pueblo, es solo que como me veo y como soy, no soy buena en ningún deporte y me la paso leyendo en la biblioteca en vez de salir con los demás a la plaza…y soy tan… -  
-¿Tan que? –  
-Tan gorda. – menciono con voz decaída.   
-Y yo soy tan gris… -  
-¿Pero de que hablas? –  
-Tu y yo sabemos que eso no es lo que nos duele, ser gorda… podrías hacer una dieta y algo de ejercicio y tu problema está solucionado, yo podría ir a una peluquería y teñirme el cabello para tener mejor aceptación en mi pueblo natal, pero lo gorda y lo gris nunca se nos va a quitar…no es algo que este afuera, podríamos fingir, pero eso no mejorara nada. –  
.  
Katrina miro al cielo, tenía razón, no era su apariencia. El chico continúo hablando.   
.  
-No creo que forzarnos a hacer algo que no nos guste nos beneficie en algo, deberíamos de hacer lo que realmente queremos hacer, estar donde más queramos… ¿Dónde querías estar el día de hoy? –  
-Pues, para ser sincera me hubiese gustado quedarme en casa leyendo poesía. –  
-Adoro la poesía… “¿Estarás mirando lo que yo veo? Cada estrella que brilla en la negrura del firmamento, un rio de luces, diamantes infinitos que me recuerdan tu belleza, no puedo dejar de pensarte, me levantas, me hundes, me enloqueces, y yo te amo, con la inmensidad de mi alma, con la pasión desbordante del mar, no hay parte de mi cuerpo que no te desee, quiero pertenecerte, ahogarme entre tus besos, derretirme con tus carias, ámame, te lo ruego quiéreme, te lo imploro, no hay lugar en este mundo en donde prefiera estar, más que entre tus brazos, sobre tu pecho, en tu corazón, tú ya estás en mío.” En villa troll no soy feliz, pero esta ella y hace que todo valga la pena. – dijo para soltar un suspiro.   
-Wow, estas muy enamorado. –  
-Enamorado, no, para nada. –  
-Bueno, es que ese poema fue hermoso, yo diría que si lo estas. –  
-Es una ofensa llamar a eso amor…no le puedo poner nombre a este sentimiento, yo… simplemente dejo de existir, cuando ella ríe mi cuerpo vibra, se me va el aire, mi mundo gira, tengo ganas de ahogarla en besos, de llevarla al éxtasis y cuando la veo a los ojos… oh Dios, quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos, yo puedo ver una vida con ella. –  
-Eso es hermoso. –  
-Si, pero no pasara. –  
-¿Por qué no? –  
-Porque ella ni me nota, no soy ni siquiera una opción, no soy nadie en su mundo, a pesar de que ella lo es todo en el mío. –  
-Ramiro… aquí eres muy popular, de seguro tienes fila de pretendientes, tal vez si te le declararas. –  
-Me odia, te lo aseguro. –  
-¿Te lo ha dicho? –  
-No, pero lo intuyo. –  
-No puedes vivir una vida llena de suposiciones, si ella no te ha rechazado, si ni siquiera lo has intentado, no puedes saber la respuesta, solo anímate, inténtalo. –  
-¿Me lo dice la chica que da por sentado que la van a rechazar sin ni siquiera haberlo intentado? –  
-Si…digo no…oye, bien jugado. Tienes razón, voy a intentarlo, iré haya adentro y hare amigos y ¿tú que harás? –  
-Para empezar, te daré un beso de la buena suerte. – dijo robándole un beso de los labios, cosa que hizo enrojecer de la pena. – y segundo… más te vale que no olvides mi nombre, soy Ramón, hermano menor de Nube y anfitrión de esta alocada fiesta y seguramente tu primer beso, que pases una linda noche poetisa nocturna. – dijo para entrar a la casa y dejarla pasmada en el balcón.   
A la mañana siguiente mientras los tres Lombardi hacían las compras, una regordeta joven saludo desde pasillos lejanos.   
-Hola Ramón, jamás olvidare tu nombre. –   
-Me alegro. – comento sarcástico mientras ella se alejaba contenta con un grupo de amigos que había hecho en la fiesta del día anterior.   
-Amiga tuya. – pregunto el señor Lombardi a su hijo.  
-Jamás en mi vida la había visto. –  
-Tal vez una nueva conquista. – menciono Nube, quien veía divertido la falta de memoria de su hermano tras cada fiesta, las aventuras que pasaban los dos eran increíbles, pero las que su hermano vivía solo eran todo un misterio.  
-Bien hecho Ramón, aunque ya sabes lo que digo, sin condón no hay juegos, aprovechando que estamos aquí compremos un par de cajas para que estén preparados. –  
-¡PAPÁ! – gritaron avergonzados sus hijos esperando que la gente alrededor no se dieran cuenta de lo dicho por su padre.   
.  
.  
.  
3\. -acosador  
.  
Una nueva fiesta y un nuevo problema para Nube, podría ser posible, por primera vez el ebrio de Ramón había sido rechazado por una chica, el joven andaba cabreado, caminaba de allí a acá bebiendo cada vaso sin conocer su contenido y sin importar a quien pertenecía, siempre vigilando a la joven de largos cabellos blancos y ojos grises.   
.  
-¿Qué pasa hermano? Parece que no disfrutas de la fiesta. – le pregunto Nube.   
\- ¿Puedes creerlo? aquella chica de allá me dijo que no…a mí, Ramón Lombardi. –  
-Oye, no siempre se gana. –  
-Claro, esa chica debe de aprender a perder. –  
-No, me refería a que tú debes de aprender a que no será, déjala ir, hay muchas otras que puedes escoger. –  
-No, yo la quiero a ella y ella será mía. –  
\- ¿Enserio?… sabes, me gustaría que tuvieras esa actitud con la rosadita de Villa Troll. –  
\- ¿Con quién? –  
-Es con P…paprika, pimienta, pepinillo, no, espera, creo que era algo floral. -  
-¿No será Poppy? –  
-Si, esa misma. –  
-No… a ella la quiero para otra cosa, ahora solo quiero torturarla a ella. –  
-Ramón, no molestes a nadie, es una fiesta, relájate. –  
-Si, claro… lo hare. –  
.  
Pero no fue así, Ramón se aparecía detrás de la joven, tiraba de su ropa, olía su cabello, en varias ocasiones intento robarle un beso, no fue hasta que la chica le dio un puntapié que este, ya harto, la tomo con brusquedad de la muñeca y la llevo a un rincón alejado de la vista de los demás.   
.  
-Bien, aquí nadie va a molestarnos. – dijo relamiéndose los labios.   
-No por favor, es que tengo novio y… -  
-Shhh… vamos a jugar un poco, 7 minutos en el paraíso y puedes hacerme lo que quieras. –  
-Alguien…ayuda…por favor. – pidió la joven si poder quitárselo de encima.   
.  
Ramón estaba cada vez más cerca, pero de la nada cayó al suelo tras recibir un golpe en la cabeza.   
.  
-Lamento tanto todo esto, por favor discúlpalo, está ebrio, él no es así, de verdad. – era Nube quien ya sabía que no debía de dejar solo a Ramón. – espero que no le guarde rencor, mi hermano jamás había hecho algo parecido y… -  
-Si, lo entiendo, gracias. –  
-De verdad. – pregunto Nube mientras cargaba con algo de dificultad a su hermano. – Los Lombardi te debemos un favor, dos si cuando mi hermano recupere la sobriedad no le dices que paso. –  
-Eso suena bien. – dijo tratando de no reírse, pues la cara de preocupación del chico era chistosa.   
.  
Días después el par estaba forzado a ser acompañantes de dos chicas bastante feas en una boda.   
.  
-¿Por qué dices que hacemos esto? – le pregunto Ramón. La gente del lugar no comprendía como un par tan feo había logrado tener a unas citas tan bien parecidas.   
-Bueno, mi amiga Pamela necesitaba un favor y la estamos ayudando. –  
-Tu amiga se llama Ruby y…¿Qué hago yo aquí? –  
-Tú eres el que nos metió en el embrollo, si no fueras tan insistente no estaríamos con doña trapos y chica quedada. – comento molesto por sus desabridas acompañantes, era claro que no hacía el favor con gusto.   
-Pero si tú eres el que le está haciendo el favor a tu “amiga”. –  
-Claro, olvídalo, ah, por cierto, vas a cantar en la boda, así que vete preparando. –  
-¿Qué yo que? –  
-Ah ah ah, tienes que hacerlo si no quieres una demanda por acoso. –  
-Ay no…Nube, ¿y ahora que hice? –  
-Nada, alcance a detenerte, pero si haces esto esa chica tendrá un mejor recuerdo de ti. –  
-Demonios. –  
.  
.  
.  
4\. Coqueto  
.  
Una nueva fiesta era sinónimo de una nueva borrachera para los hermanos Lombardi, o más bien para que uno planeara como embriagar al otro, conforme pasaba los meses era más difícil hacer que Ramón cayera presa del alcohol, no solo porque lo detectaba cuando lo mezclaba con el te o los refrescos, sino porque conforme pasaba el tiempo iba creando resistencia a esté; por lo que no solo mezclo agua ardiente en su bebida, sino que le puso cierto extracto de plantas conocidas por causar euforia, no fueron difíciles de conseguir, las estaban estudiando en la universidad. El tema de la noche no fue la música o el baile, era raro ver como todo giraba en torno a lo que deseaba su hermano, y en esa noche Ramón quiera divertirse de otra forma, la velada parecía más una reunión relajada, la gente platicaba, bebía, estaban sentados por ahí y por allá, así como no faltaban los enamorados, parejas en los rincones oscuros de la casa gozando de carisias y besos, a nadie le parecía molestar aquello, las escenas abundaban a donde uno volteara y parecían de lo más natural, así eran todos de despreocupados en Cloud City, y Ramón no se había quedado atrás, pues no dejaba de besarse con una chica de hermoso rostro. Nube por su parte no lo veía mal, su hermano no era para nada un virgen puro y casto, tampoco era secreto para nadie que luego de experimentar aquel placer, “eso” se volvía una necesidad que cubrir, aun así lo mantenía muy vigilado, para todos los invitados estaba prohibido subir a los otros pisos, o salir con su hermano a cualquier lado, nadie se atrevía a romper esas reglas, tener de enemigo a Nube era lo peor que le podía pasar a cualquier joven de la ciudad. Fue entonces que lo noto, Ramón pasaba de chica en chica, de labios en labios, en un momento estaba en un rincón con una y tras un par de minutos ya se encontraba en otra parte de la casa con otra. Nadie parecía sufrir con eso, hasta se podría decir que había fila para ser atendidas por él, aunque claro, aun estando ebrio el menor de los Lombardi era muy selectivo.   
.  
-Tu hermano se está llevando a las mejores. – le dijo uno de sus amigos a Nube.   
-Si, pero está bien, no está saliendo con nadie, una cana al aire de vez en cuando no está mal, hasta me atrevo a decir que ya se estaba tardando. –  
-Claro, yo apoyo eso…ese no es Kared. –   
-¿Dónde? –  
-El que esta con tu hermano. –  
.  
Y vaya que estaba con él, el chico mantenía contra la pared a Ramón sujetándolo fuerte de los hombros mientras lo besaba de manera apasionada, el menor de los Lombardi por su parte lo sostenía de la nuca con una mano mientras la otra jugueteaba subiendo y bajando en su espalda. Nube estaba impactado, sabía que el alcohol así que las personas cometieran locuras, pero eso era otra cosa muy distinta. Estaba a punto de ir por él cuándo su amigo lo detuvo.   
.  
-Espera, no se ve que la esté pasando mal, de hecho, parece todo lo contrario. –  
-Pero es que a él no le gustan…yo sé que está enamorado de una chica, y ella es linda y… -  
-Si, pero tal vez anda un poco curioso, déjalo, tal vez pasa como siempre pasa, no recordara nada mañana. –  
-Pero conozco a mi hermano y si sabe que lo deje cometer una locura como esa, no me lo va a perdonar …y… -  
-No seas homofóbico, ¿Por qué te interesa ahora y no antes cuando lo hacía con las chicas?, además Kared no le está haciendo nada más que… - pero cuando voltearon el chico estaba platicando con un grupo de jóvenes y ahora quien se besaba con Ramón era James, muy cerca de las escaleras. – bueno…hoy tiene ganas. –  
-Claro… si claro. – dijo Nube dándole un sorbo al refresco que tenía en las manos.  
.  
Su amigo al fin lo dejo solo viendo que no podía convencerlo de relajarse, Nube siguió vigilando desde lo lejos a Ramón, solo estaba ahí, trataba de descifrar las expresiones de su rostro, cualquier mueca que hiciera, un sonido de desagrado, un quejido, una mirada de auxilio y estaría ahí para quitarle a ese tipo de encima, pero nada, ya había pasado un rato y su hermano se veía muy cómodo con la situación, como era obvio las cosas fueron subiendo de tono, Ramón entrelazaba sus piernas con las del chico, movía insinuante su caderas contra las suyas mientras que el joven lo mantenía contra la pared, los besos seguían uno tras otro siendo estos cada vez más apasionados, sin faltar las caricias, fue entonces que paso, mientras el chico le besaba el cuello deslizo sus manos por debajo de su camisa paseándolas por su espalda, Ramón hizo una mueca de desagrado y con un movimiento brusco trato de zafarse, fue casi instantáneo, tras el sonido de un golpe seco, el joven cayo noqueado al piso.   
.  
-Nadie se mete con un Lombardi. – amenazo Nube al inconsciente chico.  
-Gracias, ya se estaba poniendo algo pesado. – dijo Ramón como si nada.  
-¿Estas bien? ¿te hizo algo? ¿Te…hizo sentir incomodo? –   
-No, solo me toco la espalda, detesto que me hagan cosquillas. – hablo para dar un par de paso tambaleantes. – Ya viste al chico de aquella esquina, mmmm… que labios, quiero besarlos. – finalizo por decir antes de salir corriendo.   
-Ramón… ¡RAMÓN! –   
-Despreocúpate, no olvido la regla, nadie arriba y descuida, no dejare que me quiten los pantalones. –  
-Ok…eso suena bien, es una buena regla, nadie debe tocar tus pantalones. –  
-Claro, si eso pasa lo golpeare tan fuerte como tú a James. –  
-Bien, no, espera…si es una chica no… ¡Ramón! -  
.  
La mañana siguiente fue un catastral problema, pues en su rutina de tomar un baño matutino, Ramón se había topado con cada marca de cada chupetón, su espalda contaba con un par de rasguños que más que eso parecían zarpadas.  
.  
-¡NUBE! –  
-No te quejes, yo trate de detenerte. – dijo mientras entraba al baño con su cepillo de dientes y una cara somnolienta.   
.  
Ramón cocinaba el desayuno bastante enojado, odiaba no poder recordar lo que pasaba en esas fiestas y sabía que su hermano le ocultaba cosas. Alguien toco a la puerta y Nube fue a atender, él termino de hacer el desayuno y su hermano seguía en la puerta, la voz de alguien más resonaba en el pasillo, parecían discutir, por lo que fue de inmediato a ver lo que pasaba.  
.  
-Nube ¿Qué pasa? –  
-Nada, no pasa nada…Zack ya se iba. – dijo tratando de hacer que el chico caminara lejos de la puerta, pero este se resistía.   
-Ya te dije, cumples mis demandas o le muestro el video a todos. – amenazo el joven.   
-¿Qué video? – pregunto Ramón acercándose.   
-Ninguno, ahora lárgate si no yo te… - Nube estaba desesperado porque se fuera.   
-Entonces sería una pena que tu hermano lo viera. – Zack sostenía una pequeña cámara de video y la presumía victorioso.   
-¿De que está hablando? ¿estas tratando de chantajear a mi hermano? – Ramón no estaba seguro de a quien le afectaría la grabación, pero no toleraría que alguien los amenazara.   
-Yo no diría chantajear, más bien es llegar a un buen trato y…¡Oye! –   
.  
Ramón le arrebato la cámara de golpe, era pequeña y de modelo atrasado, pero tenía una pequeña pantalla donde mostraba lo grabado. Reprodujo la cinta y de manera clara se vio a él mismo besándose con diferentes personas, sin importar si fueran chicos o chicas. Ambos lo veían esperando una reacción dramatica, gritos de espanto, entrar en pánico, pero nada, Ramón cerro la pantalla y de forma seria dijo.   
.  
-¿Es la única grabación que tienes? –  
-Si, y si no cumplen mis demandas la publicare y… ¿Qué haces? –  
Soltó un chillido al ver que presionaba el botón de borrar para luego azotar la cámara contra el piso y terminar de romperla con un buen pisotón.   
-Escúchame Zack… - Habla Ramón con tono enojado. – es un delito tener este tipo de videos, invadiste mi privacidad, atentas contra mi persona y si vuelvo a saber que me grabas o me tomates fotografías te demandare y pondré una orden de restricción en tu contra y… que estupidez, todo el mundo me vio y los que no lo hicieron se estaban besando conmigo, ¿acaso es porque a ti no te toco? – pregunto con desdén y con buen tono de burla para después, cerrarle la puerta en su cara en shock, parecía que aquellas palabras habían dado exactamente en la herida. - ¿Desayunamos? – pregunto como si nada a su hermano. Este desubicado le pregunto.   
-¿No… no estás enojado? –  
-Siempre estoy enojado cuando me fuerzas a estar en tus fiestas Nube, eso no es nuevo. –  
-No por eso…pues, hacemos locuras estando ebrios y… -  
-Si, lo sé, gracias a ti cometo una cada que regreso a Cloud City. –  
-Y no te molesta que… bueno, lo de las chicas está bien, creo…pero los chicos. –  
-¿Qué tienen los chicos? –  
-Bueno, trate de protegerte y… -  
-Vaya, que amable de tu parte. – dijo sarcástico.   
-Si, sé que te gustan las chicas por la niña rosada de Villa Troll y… no sé cómo disculparme, lamento dejar que ellos te… -  
-Por Dios Nube, sabes que me da igual. –  
-¿Qué te da igual? ¿A que te refieres? –  
-Sea chica o chico, vamos, Papá lo sabe, me vas a decir que somos hermanos de toda la vida y no sabías. –  
-Saber que. –  
-Soy bisexual. – confeso con mucha naturalidad.   
-Eso…claro que lo sabía…claro. – Mintió apenado, ahora que lo notaba él era bastante obvio.  
\- ¿Y cuál era el problema entonces? –  
-Pues, no sé, yo pensé que querías serle fiel a la rosadita. –  
-No sé a quién te refieres y ya te he dicho que la llames así. –  
-¿Como no sabes a quién me refiero y luego me dices que no le pongas sobrenombres? –  
-Nube, el desayuno se enfría. –  
-Ah… tratas de sacártela de la cabeza. –  
-No trato nada, porque no tengo a nadie rodando por mi mente, mi mente está limpia, ahora come. –  
-La rosadita te vuelve loco ¿no es cierto? –  
-¡POPPY! ¡SE LLAMA POPPY! – Nube lo miro victorioso y Ramón con un tono más normal contesto. – Ella es detestable, jamás tendría nada con ella, ni siquiera una amistad, además, creo que tiene novio, un inútil y mentecato, insípido vanidoso llamado Arroyin. –  
-Bueno, lo bueno es que no te gusta, porque si te gustara… pero piénsalo Ramón, si le dieras un poco de lo que le diste a los demás anoche, la traerías vuelta loca. –  
-Nube… tiene unos 16 años, no se te pasa por la cabeza que es ilegal. –  
-Tienes razón, solo tienes que esperar dos años más y podrás aprovecharla. –  
-Claro, solo dos años y podré hacerla mi…espera que… no, ella y yo no, es que… maldición, Nube. –  
.  
El hermano mayor reía a carcajadas para luego decirle burlón.  
.  
-Maldito pervertido… debes de pensar en esa niña pura mientras de devoras a los demás, pero no te preocupes, soy tu hermano y lo entiendo, tienes que entretener a la fiera mientas esperas dos años. –  
-Tu…definitivamente estas enfermo. – dijo tomando su plato y yendo al comedor. – no quiero verte en lo que resta del día. –  
-Huy… el bebé ya se enojó, que pena. –   
.  
Nube dejaría que Ramón se divirtiera con quien quisiera cuando quisiera, sabia, a pesar de que su hermano no se lo dijera, que estaba muy enamorado de aquella chica de la zona montañosa, la amaba, estaba seguro, pero también era una enorme posibilidad que esa linda y pura niña jamás se fijara en él, conocer otras personas y tener otras opciones era importante, pues solo quería ver a su hermano feliz, escogiera a quien escogiera.   
.  
.  
.  
5\. -adivino  
.  
Ramón era jalado por Nube a su habitación, la fiesta fue grande, pero se había terminado y era hora de dormir.   
.  
-Vamos Ramón, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano a limpiar y no estas poniendo de tu parte. – le decía Nube mientras trataba de quitarle un zapato.  
-Te lo digo yo que soy tu hermano…te casaras con la hija del alcalde. –  
\- ¿Con la seria dark? No, para nada, además ni la conozco...¿que no estudia en otra ciudad? –  
-Enserio, su padre estará feliz, su hija casada con una familia de gran estima, que lleve el apellido Lombardi le hará feliz y papá estará orgulloso de ti. –  
-¿Qué no lo está ahora? – pregunto chistoso, pero Ramón levanto una ceja y con la mirada le preguntaba “¿y tú que crees?”, ligeramente molesto le dijo. – Bien, ya torturaste a medio mundo asiéndola de adivino, le dijiste a Pamela que saldría embarazada el año que viene, a Tod que se rompería la pierna en un accidente antes de su gran competencia y a Hana que su perro labrador moriría atropellado… ¿puedes ser más amable? –  
-No es mi culpa, yo solo digo lo que veo. –  
-Oh gran adivino Ramón, podría decirme algo agradable que depare mi futuro. –  
.  
El chico se levantó de golpe, tomo las manos de su hermano y lo miro directo a los ojos, guardo silencio unos segundos para después decir.   
.  
-Si. –  
-¿Si que? –  
-Lo que quieres será. –  
-¿Y que quiero? –  
-Ellos de adoran. –  
-¿Quiénes? –  
-Les fascina que los lleves a nadar a mar abierto, pero por favor, cuida que no se lastimen. –  
-¿Cómo quieres que cuide de “ellos” si no me dices quiénes son? –  
-Mis hijos. –  
.  
Nube lo miro extrañado mientras Ramón solo sonreía contento, se quitó el otro zapato por su cuenta y se metió en la cama.   
.  
-Oye… ¿y quién es la madre? –  
.  
Pero no hubo respuesta, Ramón ya se había dormido, tarde que temprano llego la mañana, ahora Nube no paraba de reír mientras le preguntaba a su hermano.   
.  
-Anda, anoche hablabas mucho, no te callabas, ¿quién es la madre de tus hijos? –  
-No sé de que hablas, deja de molestarme. –  
-Si no me lo dices lo voy a hacer. –  
-¿Hacer que? –  
-Llevare a tus hijos a mar abierto y dejare que un tiburón se los coma. –  
-¿Pero de que estas hablando? –  
-No lo olvidare, cuando lleguen el momento será lo primero que haga, desde ahora escribiré en una libreta una lista de aventura por hacer con ellos. –  
-Pierdes tu tiempo Nube, nunca tendré hijos. –  
-Claro…y yo jamás me casare con la hija del alcalde de Cloud City. –  
-¿Te gusta? Pero ni la conoces. –  
-Es lo mismo que yo te dije. –  
.  
Los hermanos siguieron con su rutina de limpiar la casa antes de que llegara su padre, Nube a veces pensaba que a Ramón le gustaban esas fiestas, pues al día siguiente no escuchaba ya ninguna queja, aunque el humor de su hermano no era de los mejores, aquello ya era habitual en él, la verdadera razón por la que no se quejaba era que al menos así no tenía las dichosas pesadillas.   
.  
.  
.  
6\. Creepy  
.  
Ramón estaba en esa faceta de chico coqueto, paseaba de aquí a haya con diferentes personas, viendo que él chico respetaba la regla de “solo por encima de la ropa y por nada del mundo quitarse el pantalón” y la de “nadie sube a los pisos de arriba o sale de la casa”, Nube ya no ponía atención por quien pasara la noche con él, aunque en esa ocasión le llego a preocupar un poco, el galán de la velada era nada menos que Elliot, jefe del equipo de futbol americano de la universidad, bastante fornido y rudo, no era para nada gentil con su hermano, pero si miraba con atención se veía que la tosquedad del joven no le molestaba en lo absoluto al menor de los Lombardi. Nube los perdió de vista en un parpadeo, pero estaba bien, nadie de los que vigilaba las escaleras o las salidas los vio pasar, por lo que seguramente debían estar en algún rincón oscuro, sin tener la privacidad necesaria para llegar a más, pasaron un par de minutos para que Ramón le tocara el hombro y de manera lúgubre, con una mirada perdida, sin vida, absorbente y terrorífica, con unos ojos que parecían querer matar, dando aún más esa sensación por la pala que sostenía firmemente con las manos.   
.  
-¿Y eso? ¿Para que quieres la pala? – pregunto Nube algo asustado.   
-Eres mi hermano ¿cierto? Y harías cualquier cosa por mi ¿verdad? –  
.  
Aquello le dio un mal presentimiento, en especial por la seriedad en su voz y la frialdad con la que entonaba las palabras.   
.  
-Claro, cualquier cosa. –  
-¿De verdad? –  
-Si. –  
-¿Cómo ayudarme a deshacerme de un cuerpo y borrar la evidencia? –  
-¡¿Un que?! … Ramón ¿Qué hiciste? –  
-Ven, vamos… -  
.  
El chico llevo a su hermano al garaje, Elliot yacía pálido, como un muerto, al tacto su piel estaba fría, parecía no respirar y había mucha sangre en el piso.   
.  
-¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –  
-Él quería mis pantalones Nube. – dijo con una voz indescifrable.   
.  
Lo que sucedió había sido simple, ambos chicos se encaminaron al garaje entre besos y caricias bastante subidas de tono, Elliot sabía bien de la prohibición de ir arriba o salir, pero también sabía que la casa contaba con muchas habitaciones solas en ese mismo piso, cualquiera donde no los vieran sería suficiente. Ramón no era una santa paloma estando ebrio, al contrario, toda su personalidad prudente y seria se desvanecía bajo los efectos del alcohol, y le encantaba provocar, conocía perfectamente la forma de hacer que sus acompañantes ardieran en ganas de llegar al final, siempre pedía “más” o comentaba algunas palabras sucias al oído de los invitados mientras estos llegaban a un punto sin retorno, en esa cúspide de placer él siempre se detenía, parecía disfrutar torturarlos de esa manera, las mujeres podían disimularlo muy bien, una pequeña sacudida, unos cuantas inhalaciones y suspiros y parecía que nada había pasado, siendo el vaivén de caderas de Ramón irresistible, la manera en la que se restregaba en su entrepierna, sabía que puntos tenía que tocar para enloqueces a su pareja, las mujeres sin duda se la pasaban mejor que los hombres, para ellos era más difícil aparentar que los masajes que el chico les daba por encima de la ropa, sus movimientos pélvicos fríamente calculados, sus piernas frotándose contra su miembro, hacía que fingir que todo eso no los excitaba fuera imposible, entre más se notara aquello, Ramón parecía disfrutar más el dejarlos a la mitad, cuando el joven se daba cuenta del marcado bulto en sus pantalones hacía una pausa, se separaba lo suficiente de su acompañante para ver su trabajo realizado, se relamía los labios provocativamente para luego decir “creo que termine aquí, estoy algo aburrido” y sin más irse como si nada, era obvio, el menor de los Lombardi no se excitaba en lo absoluto, todo ese ejercicio erótico lo hacía simplemente porque estaba algo aburrido, pero aquella fiesta donde el alcohol predominaba y ambas partes estaban casi a par de conciencia, quedarse a la mitad era un riesgo que gustosos corría cualquiera. Pero Elliot era un caso diferente, para empezar, él no estaba ebrio, no había bebido ni una sola gota de alcohol y sabía perfectamente que Ramón no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, no le fue para nada difícil llevarlo al garaje, cerrar la puerta tras de si, dirigirlo hasta una mesa de trabajo cercana; esta tenía un sinfín de herramientas, Elliot las tiro y con bastante ligereza levanto a Ramón forzándolo a sentarse sobre ella, cuando trato de recostarlo a la fuerza el chico reacciono.   
.  
-Espera, ya me aburrí de esto. – dijo entre carcajadas.  
-Tú te podrás haber aburrido, pero yo apenas voy comenzando. – menciono intentando volver a recostarlo.   
-Bien, creo que no entiendes como se haces las cosas aquí, permite explicarte, cuando yo digo que no es “no”. –  
.  
Elliot sujeto con fuerza el mentón de Ramón mientras que con la otra mano lo tomaba por la cintura acercándolo a él.   
.  
-Tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero yo no soy ningún bobo, vine a esta fiesta con una cosa en mente y no me iré hasta conseguirla. –  
\- ¿Y se puede saber que es lo que quieres? – pregunto con una mirada retante.  
-No es lógico. – dijo tomando un de las manos de Ramón y llevándola hasta su voluminoso bulto, aquello era enorme, duro, lo masajeo un rato contento del resultado de su estimulo, mientras lo veía a los ojos de manera provocativa, finalmente lo dejo y retomo su respuesta anterior.   
-No, no me importa que tanto te urja hacerlo, no cuentes conmigo. –  
-Sigues sin entender, es que no te estoy preguntando. – Elliot abrió las piernas de Ramón para comenzar a masajearlo por arriba de la ropa, como pudo el chico se separó de él, ya molesto le comento.   
-Ya te dije que no quiero, no puedes obligarme a hacerlo. –  
\- ¿Quieres ver que si? –  
.  
Sin ninguna tardanza Elliot trato de quitarle los pantalones, pero estos no cedían, Ramón aprovecho su baja guardia para acertarle una patada en el estómago, bajo de la mesa y cuando apenas había dado dos pasos para escapar de ahí, el chico le regreso el favor con un puñetazo que casi lo deja en el suelo, con ayuda de la mesa se incorporó, al ver la sangre que escurría por su boca no pudo más que exclamar.   
.  
-Maldito hijo de… - pero recibió un segundo golpe que lo dejo tendido sobre la mesa, aprovechándose de su desventajosa postura, Elliot lo tomo por detrás, sus manos recorrían sus pantalones, no podía sacárselos a tirones, tenia que desabrocharlo, pero aquello era idéntico a un cinturón de castidad, botones, clips, cierres, ¿cuántas cosas tenía que quitar para poder llegar a la gloria?, el chico estaba demasiado metido en eso, que no noto cuando Ramón alcanzo una llave de tuercas, cuando al fin lo logro desabrocharlo grito “Eureka” para después caer noqueado al piso, el menor de los Lombardi arreglo sus pantalones, escupió una buena cantidad de sangre que aún tenía en la boca para finalmente tomar una pala y regresar a la fiesta.  
-Ok, entiendo… trato de violarte, ¿sabes que podemos hacer?, llamemos a la policía y digamos la verdad, que fue en defensa propia y que… Ramón ¿Qué haces con la sierra? –  
-Vamos a cortarlo en pedacitos, solo tenemos que saber dónde cortar, dejamos que se desangre, lo ponemos por bolsas separadas y lo dejamos en diferentes basureros, luego regresamos y borramos toda la evidencia, limpiamos la sangre con agua oxigenada y … –  
-Ramón, nadie va a cortar a nadie… vamos a llamar a la policía y ellos se encargarán. –   
-Recuerda la frase Nube “nadie se mete con un Lombardi” él se metió y ahora pagara las consecuencias. –  
-Ramón, no voy a ir a la cárcel y además…si lo mataste ¿Por qué seguir castigándolo? ¡Ya está muerto! –  
-Si, pero nuestro padre no se lo perdonara y… espera, ¿escuchaste eso? –  
.  
Era un quejido leve, tal vez un gemido de dolor, Ramón se inclinó sobre el cuerpo, reviso su pulso y respiración, con más alegría, ya no con frialdad comento.   
.  
-Olvídalo, sigue vivo, regresemos a la fiesta. -   
-¿Qué? ¿Así nada más? Te recuerdo que trato de violarte… -  
-Si, tienes razón, tal vez sacarlo y dejarlo en un basurero le dé una buena lección. –  
-Eso suena bien. –  
-Luego le prendemos fuego. –  
-Si, el fuego es un… no, fuego no… ¿Qué pasa contigo? –  
-¿Conmigo? ¿Qué pasa contigo? Siempre hablas de vengarte por mí y cuando realmente necesito que te vengues me sales con “hacer lo correcto”. –  
-Ay Ramón, estas muy ebrio. –  
.  
Era increíble como su hermano perdía el juicio, la moral y la paranoia, esa parte tan creepy de él extrañas veces la mostro, solo cuando alguien lo hacía enojar o lo molestaba lo suficiente se portaba de esa forma, aunque con Elliot fue mucho más extremo, la situación lo amerito; sin duda a todos los jóvenes de Cloud City les quedo claro que nadie debía tocar sus pantalones.   
.  
A la mañana siguiente Ramón se levantó con jaqueca. El señor Lombardi llego más temprano de lo habitual, encontrando la mansión hecha un desastre, mientras ambos hijos limpiaban, el padre fue por algunas cosas al garaje encontrándose una escena digna de un asesinato.   
.  
-¡Nube, Ramón! – grito para que fueran, cosa que los chicos hicieran de inmediato, cuando Nube entro al garaje exclamo.   
-Olvidamos limpiar la escena del crimen. –  
-¿Qué escena? – Ramón como siempre no recordaba nada y al verlo pregunto. – Nube, ¿Qué paso aquí? – Había una enorme mancha de sangre en el piso de la habitación.   
-Nada. –  
-Esto no es “nada” jovencito. –  
-Lo sé, puedo explicarlo… bueno, creo que puedo, la verdad es que la culpa la tiene Ramón, pero…es que no se debe de acordar, pero todo está bien, nadie murió y Ramón también está bien, así que no hay un problema real y… -  
-¿Y ahora que paso? – pregunto el menor de los hermanos ya harto de escuchar cada historia descabellada.   
-Mira, yo quería llamar a la policía, pero Ramón tenía sed de venganza… y pues no le pude ganar, pero enserio, no te preocupes, Elliot está bien, lo dejamos en un basurero cercano y… -  
.  
Ambos lo miraban impactados.   
.  
-¿Cómo que lo dejaron en un basurero? ¿Estaba bien? ¿estaba consiente? ¿Sus signos eran estables? – el padre de inmediato se preocupó de que sus hijos le hubieran causado alguna lesión a alguien.   
-Esta vez te pasaste Nube, tratar de involucrarme en un asesinato, esto no se volverá a repetir. –   
-Disculpa, tú eras el que quería matarlo. –  
-¿Por qué querría matar a Elliot? –  
-Porque el trato de aprovecharse de…bueno, tú me dijiste eso, realmente no sé lo que paso, no es que no te crea, pero estabas ebrio. –  
-¿Él trato de que? Nube, dejaste solo a tu hermano en una fiesta estando ebrio. - El señor Lombardi tomo del brazo a Ramón y lo llevo a la luz de una lampara cercana para empezar a revisarlo, tenía algunas marcas de manos donde el chico lo había retenido con fuerza y un ligero moretón en un pómulo y mejilla. -Ven Ramón, iremos a la clínica a hacerte algunos exámenes. – dijo el padre que jalaba del brazo al menor de sus hijos.   
-No es necesario Papá, enserio, si cuido de él, nadie lo toca más de lo que él quiere y… además no le quito la vista de encima, esta solo es la segunda vez que se me pierde y… -  
-¡La segunda! ¿Cuál fue la primera? – pregunto Ramón.   
-Bueno, el día del bar gay y… ok, creo que te me fuiste otra vez, pero no te paso nada y… -  
-Nube, esto se acaba, es lo última vez que haces una fiesta en esta casa y la última vez que le haces esto a tu hermano, Ramón y yo iremos a la clínica y cuando regrese espero ver la casa limpia. –  
.  
Esa tarde Nube se la paso encerrado en la biblioteca con una pila enorme de libros que debía leer si quería salir, estaba bien, estando ahí realmente pensaba en su gran ultima fiesta, sería la despedida, si no podía hacerla en la casa, la playa enfrente de la mansión sería la mejor opción. Mientras que el leía, se perdió del puñetazo que le dio su padre a Elliot al verlo tan campante en la clínica, asegurando que lo habían asaltado la noche anterior, y ni se mencionara la paliza que le puso Ramón después.   
.  
-Ramón, basta ya, regresemos a casa, ¿creo que aprendió la lección? – El señor Lombardi sabía que esa no era la mejor reacción ante esa situación, pero no quería proceder legalmente, y por lo visto su hijo tampoco.   
-Claro… enseguida voy. – le dijo Ramón para luego dirigirse a Elliot. - ¿crees que una persona ebria sabe lo que quiere? Estando ebrio nadie piensa bien, aunque te dijera que si, no es lo que realmente quiero, en cualquier lugar, con cualquier persona, solo te estarías aprovechando… sabes que, no vales la pena. –  
Ramón y el señor Lombardi al fin regresaron a casa. Como Nube no podía salir de la biblioteca, su hermano menor le hablaba desde una ventana.   
-¿Realmente no estas enojado? – volvió a preguntarle Nube.   
-Por milésima vez, ya te dije que no. –  
-Pero casi te pasa algo horrible porque no te cuide. –  
-No tengo cinco años Nube, además, se perfectamente cuando vas a hacer una de tus fiestas, si de verdad no quisiera estar en ellas, con irme bastaría. –  
-Entonces, ¿si quieres estar en ellas? –  
-No, odio las fiestas. –  
-Entonces, si sabes que le pongo cosas a las bebidas o a la comida ¿Por qué lo tomas? ¿Por qué dejas que te ponga ebrio? –  
-Porque prefiero estar ebrio a tener esas horrendas pesadillas. – Ramón lucia devastado, desde los siete que sufría de las más horrendas visiones, eso puso muy triste a Nube, a pesar de los años seguía sin saber de que forma ayudar a su hermano.   
-La vamos a encontrar, te lo prometo. –  
-Claro, nos vemos luego que papá te levante el castigo. –  
Dijo para dejarlo solo de nuevo.   
.  
.  
.  
7\. Romántico  
.  
Era una noche de verano en una bella playa de Cloud City, el mar estaba embravecido por lo que la bandera de “no nadar” permanecía puesta, esta se mecía con la constante brisa, un joven posaba su mirada en ella para después ver al cielo el infinito rio de estrellas, inhalo profundo el salado aire para perderse en el majestuoso retumbar de las olas. Antony estaba solo, todo su equipo de trabajo descansaba en sus respectivos cuartos, los empleados del hotel ya no salían de este, se limitaban a estar en la recepción en espera de alguna llamada por parte de los huéspedes. Era su primer año como modelo y no la estaba pasando para nada bien, le habían dicho que sería duro, que las envidias y los celos por parte de otros le cerrarían más de una puerta, no se trataba pues de tardes con cocteles en las manos y felices fiestas sin fin, el trabajo era tedioso, soportar el ego de muchos, una carga abrumadora, en esta industria no existían los verdaderos amigos, mucho menos el amor; tenía tanto sin escuchar palabras sinceras o llevar una relajada charla, que temía ya no recordar como sostener una. Había llegado al límite, se recostó en la silla playera y miro el cielo nocturno, lo había decidido ya, renunciaría a su sueño de ser modelo, no era para nada lo que él pensaba que seria. La mente de Antony divagaba con la cuestión “¿Qué hare de mi vida ahora?” bajo su mirada a la playa y fue ahí que lo vio, apareció de la nada, caminaba solitario dejando tras de si sus huellas sobre la arena húmeda que pasados unos segundos se desvanecían con las olas del mar, lucia atarantado, como si no supiera a donde quería ir, su andar era zigzagueante, en ocasiones parecía que entraría a la tempestad de las inmensas aguas, para luego alejarse, se acercó lo suficiente para que Antony se percatara que estaba ebrio, no había nada más peligro que entrar al mar en aquel estado, por lo que no tuvo de otra que ir por él y traerlo consigo a las sillas del hotel, lo sentó sin dificultad, el chico realmente estaba muy pasado de copas, aunque ese desafortunado estado no le quitaba en lo absoluto su atractivo.   
.  
-Voy a nadar ¿me sigues? – dijo el desconocido entre risas, era obvio que estaba preparado para eso, llevaba puesto un traje de baño muy apretado que lo cubría desde la cadera hasta las rodillas, de color negro con detalles rojos, por su trabajado torso y su tono de piel supo que se trataba de un surfista, sus ojos azules sobresalían con ayuda de su cabellera negra, por no llevarle la contra, ya que no sabía que clase de reacción tendría le contesto.   
-Claro, pero ¿Por qué no lo hacemos en la piscina? Él mar está un poco picado. –   
-El mar está bien, lo que está mal es tu ropa, con eso no puedes nadar. – dijo el joven de cabellos negros, y es que Antony llevaba puesto unos bóxers y una camisa de botones que no estaba abotonada, eso asía lucir perfecto sus abdominales que le habían hecho ganar muchos contratos, aunque tenía razón, esa linda ropa no servía para nadar en lo absoluto.   
-Oye, andar por ahí en este estado es peligroso, ¿en que hotel te estas quedando? –  
-Yo… ¿un hotel? … este es un hotel. – dijo el chico señalando el edificio que tenían a un costado.  
-Si, sé que es un hotel, yo me estoy quedando en este, ¿Dónde te estas quedando tú? –  
-Pues aquí… estoy aquí ¿no? –  
-Si… bueno, creo que no me entiendes, será mejor que vaya a pedir ayuda y… - Pero ahí no había nadie, los dos estaban completamente solos.  
-No necesito ayuda, solo quédate aquí conmigo, vamos a platicar. – comento feliz el joven sentado desde la otra silla.  
.  
No le pareció mala idea, era mejor entretenerlo hasta que se le bajara el alcohol, tal vez después razonara mejor y le pudiera sacar alguna dirección o un número telefónico para poder llamar a alguien que lo conociera, pero tras unos cuantos minutos de charla, se le olvido por completo, sus palabras eran estimulantes, hablaba de todo, de libros, de fiestas, de comida, del cielo, el mar, la arena, con cada palabra el joven se daba cuenta del deseo que nacía dentro de él, sus labios le parecían irresistibles, su tono de voz seductor, aquellos ojos que lo llamaban, no podía seguir con la plática, su mente lo distraía con escenas obscenas que podrían hacer juntos, pero había un sinfín de razones de porque no debía hacerlo y la principal de ellas era que él estaba ebrio, no se aprovecharía jamás de alguien en ese estado.   
.  
-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el anónimo personaje el ver que su acompañante se había quedado mudo.   
-Lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos, es solo que… bueno, eres muy…tú sabes, luces bien. – Antony se sonrojo a morir, no quería decir eso, pero no pudo evitarlo, ese joven no solo le atraía, lo había hecho sentir mejor con sus palabras, ahora pensaba que podía seguir con el modelaje, renovó su energía y entusiasmo, él no quería aceptarlo, pero por primera vez se enamoró a primera vista de alguien.   
-Solo eso. – respondió de forma galante para cambiar de silla y sentarse peligrosamente cerca de él. - ¿No se te ocurre que más podríamos hacer estando los dos solos? – pregunto mientras cortaba distancia entre los dos y lo miraba de forma provocativa.   
-No… no podría, es que… estamos en un lugar publicó y hay personas que … -  
\- ¿Quién nos ve? Estamos solos, la playa esta desierta. – Tenía razón, ni un alma se encontraba ahí, y lo más seguro es que siguiera así de solitario varias horas más.   
-Bueno, si… pero estas ebrio y yo no quiero que creas que me aprovecho de eso para… - Antony fue callado por un apasionado beso, el desconocido se sabía mover, su lengua se paseaba de un lado a otro dentro de su boca como si esta le perteneciera de antemano, al terminar esa fugaz acción se separó y le dijo con tono coqueto.  
-Vamos a jugar un rato… quiero divertirme. – Los ojos azules del joven eran increíblemente poderosos, no se pudo negar a su mirada juguetona que lo convenció de inmediato.   
-Está bien. – accedió finalmente Antony.   
.  
Aquel encantador chico logro hacerlo flaquear y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, en aquella silla en la playa, ambos se besaban sin descanso; el desconocido era tan rudo, introducía su lengua con firmeza dentro de su boca, de forma apasionada mordía sus labios, cuando el trataba de tomar un poco de aire, de separarse para reponerse un poco, su acompañan profundizaba el beso, haciéndolo sentir atrapado, ahogándolo entre los miles de pensamientos que le pasaban por la cabeza, el aliento le faltaba, era claro, pero ya no sabía si era por eso o por lo que le hacía sentir, no le importara más que estuviera ebrio. Necesitaba tanto de ese momento, él había dado justo en el clavo, debía de ser un ángel mandado del cielo, estar ahí, esa noche a esa hora, que coincidencia tan extraordinaria, tenía que ser el destino. De un momento a otro, una de las manos del chico bajo hasta su rodilla, la cubrió de carias para después, ni lenta ni perezosa, comenzar a subirla por su fornida pierna, se filtró entre su holgado traje de baño, aquel bóxer paso a ser el encanto del desconocido, quien termino su recorrido toqueteando de forma juguetona el desnudo miembro de Antony, eso le causo un cosquilleo tremendo, interrumpió de golpe la sesión de besos.  
.  
-Espera… no sé si debamos… - el joven modelo estaba más rojo que un semáforo, sin duda le gustaba la idea de lo que quería hacer, pero seguía teniendo sus dudas.   
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres jugar? Porque aquí siento a alguien que está listo. – dijo el chico mientras sujetaba su miembro por debajo de la prenda para comenzar a masajearlo.   
-Ah… es que tú… aun estas un poco ebrio y… ah, que bien se siente eso… - Antony no podía ponerle un alto, le era totalmente imposible, pues se moría de ganas de complacerlo.   
-Si crees que, porque estoy ebrio no podré hacerlo, permíteme demostrarte lo equivocado que estas. – comento con tono burlón.   
.  
El chico se arrodillo sobre la larga silla y con ambas manos comenzó a masajear su miembro por debajo de la ropa, Antony solo se sostenía con fuerza de la tumbona mientras se mordía los labios para no gritar, el placer que le causaba el vaivén del movimiento, el sentir de su mano sostenerle fuerte la punta de su órgano, la otra que subía y bajaba presurosa por su erecto tronco, pero más allá de todo el goce que le hacían sentir sus desnudas palmas eran sus ojos, ¡que mirada!, el joven de cabellos negros lo penetraba con su visión, apenas si parpadeaba, Antony no podía dejar de sentirse hechizado, su sonrisa juguetona lo retaba a no bajar la guardia. Tras unos cuantos movimientos más termino por llegar al orgasmo, el mejor que había tenido en toda su vida, lo había sentido venir desde la punta de sus pies, subir por sus piernas y llegar hasta el tope de su cabeza, fue como electricidad atravesándolo, finalmente se corrió, el desconocido saco sus manos de sus bóxer dejando ver el líquido viscoso de color blanquecino que se escurría por sus dedos, le lanzo una mirada traviesa para finalmente comenzar a lamerlos frente a él sin despegar la vista de sus ojos, los introducía a su boca de forma sugestiva, esa simulación perversa le resulto totalmente excitante a Antony, ver como se bebía su semen sin chistar. Ardiendo en pasión nuevamente, recostó al joven y se posó sobre él, lo baño de besos y caricias mientras que este gemía descontrolado, pegaba su cadera a la suya, pero eso era una buena actuación, como si él no conociera de eso, vivía de fingir que las cosas le agradaban, comenzó a pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo, no tardo en encontrar los puntos que realmente lo enloquecía, sus gemidos pasaron a ser más tangibles y melodiosos, iban al ritmo de su respiración, siendo esta más natural, finalmente sus movimientos pélvicos fueron auténticos, estaba en ese punto sin retorno, Antony lo comprobó primero restregándose más, al percibir el bulto duro bajo su prenda, se separó un poco y de forma cortes pregunto.   
.  
\- ¿Me permites? – refiriéndose a su ajustado traje de baño.   
\- Wow… eres el primero que me lo preguntas. – confeso el chico con una leve risa.  
-Pues, ¿con que clase de personas descorteses te juntas? – pregunto con tono de broma.   
.  
El chico de cabellos negros soltó un par de carcajadas y de forma risueña le contesto.   
.  
-No me puedo negar a alguien tan amable, si, si puedes. –  
.  
Antony bajo un poco su bañador, solo lo suficiente para exponer su miembro, mientras le regresaba el masaje erótico no paraba de besarlo, así evitaba que hiciera escándalo, no quería tentar a la suerte y ser descubiertos por algún empleado del hotel u otro transeúnte despistado, cuando sintió el líquido preseminal en sus manos, se apresuró a ponerse de rodillas sobre la arena, parando en seco un beso que tenía vuelto loco al joven.  
.  
\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto el desconocido.   
-Se que esto te va a gustar, solo quédate ahí y… - decía mientras acercaba su miembro erecto a su boca, el primer contacto fue con su lengua, la lamida le pareció exquisita a Antony quien no veía la cara de angustia del joven, estaba muy distraído saboreándose la entrada de la punta del fálico órgano en su boca cuando una voz lo detuvo.   
-Para por favor, ya no quiero seguir…así no. – dijo un tanto atarantado mientras tiraba de su cabellera y se tallaba los ojos.  
-Está bien. – Antony no tenía ningún problema con eso, la sobriedad le estaba regresando, quizás ahora le podría decir en que hotel se quedaba, un nombre o número de teléfono, pero de forma callada se acomodó su traje de baño y se levantó para comenzar a caminar por la dirección en la que había llegado. -¿A dónde vas? ¿No quieres que te acompañe? -  
-No, lo siento, es que… alguien me espera y yo… no puedo, de verdad, perdón, es que yo también la espero. –  
.  
El desconocido se echó a correr mientras Antony le gritaba.   
.  
-No me dijiste tu nombre, espera. –  
.  
Quiso seguirlo, pero nunca le dio alcance, salió de la playa a la calle donde se perdió entre los coches estacionados y las callejuelas, tras un par de pasos lo perdió de vista. Espero verlo al día siguiente mientras paseaba, pero nada, los nativos de Cloud City tenían el cabello blanco, igual que él, aunque el venia de Swon town, una ciudad muy al norte en donde sus habitantes tenían la extraña habilidad de congelar ligeramente las cosas con sus manos o su aliento, el chico con el que estuvo debía de ser también un extranjero, ese cabello negro, tal vez venia de Goblins City o Star City; la playa estaba inundada de surfistas de diferentes lados, pero por más que busco jamás dio con él, tal vez había sido una alucinación o podría ser que aquel joven solo fuera de paso y ya no estuviera en la ciudad. Era una lástima haberlo perdido, le había robado el corazón aquella noche apasionada, desde ese día no paso momento que no pensara en él, lo amaba y deseaba verlo por lo menos una vez más.  
.  
Paso el tiempo, quizás unos 12 o 13 años de aquella inolvidable noche, su carrera de modelo llego a la cima, su vida romántica por otro lado era una montaña rusa, siempre que parecía llegar a algo serio con alguien, los recuerdos le jugaban sucio, y un rayo de esperanza lo detenían, ese “quizás” lo mantenía en una cuerda floja, “¿y si lo volvía a encontrar?”, tenía que estar disponible si eso pasaba. Llego una oportunidad que no pudo rechazar, estaba ayudando a un amigo, Ricky era su nombre, quien se había roto un brazo en sus vacaciones en una ciudad caribeña no muy lejos de ahí. El favor era simple, cubrirlo en una sesión de fotos, aunque no acepto tanto por eso, sino por el sitio donde se tomarían las fotografías, era ese lugar, en esa playa, Cloud City. No pudo negarse a una invitación como esa, se hospedo pues en el mismo lugar, en la misma habitación. Temprano por la mañana se sentó en una tumbona ubicada en el mismo sitio donde paso todo; revivió con ayuda de su memoria la apasionada noche, recuerdos inmemorables que lo llevaban al éxtasis, miro al cielo y lentamente bajo la vista, fue cuando lo vio, tenía que ser él, solo que su cabello era diferente, de tonos violetas, galante y fornido, parecía que los años no le habían pasado por encima, salió del mar sujetando una table de surf, acompañado de otro hombre de cabellos blancos, un nativo de la zona seguramente; Antony se levantó de la silla incrédulo, las piernas le temblaban con cada paso que daba, había planeado todo ese tiempo lo que haría cuando lo volviera a ver, pero ahora que era real, los nervios le ganaban, tenía un nudo en la garganta, fue ahí que lo recordó, no conocía su nombre, no había forma de llamarlo, aun así quería preguntarle de todo, ¿Qué fue de él? Si su vida era feliz, si lo recordaba, aunque era una gran posibilidad que no, después de todo, estaba ebrio esa noche, teniéndolo justamente enfrente, un destello llamo su atención, lo noto entonces, un anillo dorado en su dedo anular, signo inequívoco de que estaba casado. Se quedó mudo, solo mirándolo, “claro” pensó “él siguió con su vida, era obvio” en su imaginativo, su más grande fantasía, aquel joven lo buscaba y deseaba de la misma forma, pero solo era una ilusión boba. No pudo más que contemplarlo con un rostro melancólico, después de todo se vía feliz y eso era lo que realmente le importaba, el hombre frente a él lo miro extrañado y luego de un par de segundo Antony por fin hablo.   
.  
-Me alegra que seas feliz. – esas palabras eran genuinas, salidas desde el fondo de su corazón y dichas con el mayor de sus cariños.   
-Perdón… ¿te conozco? – pregunto tajante.  
-Volvamos a entrar, una ronda más antes de que las chicas lleguen. – le hablo el nuboso desde la orilla de la playa, seguramente él sería su pareja.   
-Claro Nube. – dijo sin prestarle más atención.   
.  
A la hora del desayuno tenía una cita con las diseñadoras de moda, la marca S&S era una de las más nuevas y reconocidas marcas del mercado, las gemelas Seda y Satín eran creadoras modernas, aunque se enfocaban más en ropa para niños, de ahí que en la mesa una tercera y bella mujer los acompañara, era la madre de los pequeños con los que compartiría cámara, Poppy era su nombre, una cuarta chica estaba ahí, Dj Suki, quien abiertamente le dijo que solo había ido para ver que tan guapo era. Las gemelas animaron a Antony en que contara su trágica historia de amor, él nunca se negaba, pues pensaba que entre más personas la conociera se correría la voz y solo “quizás” llegara a los oídos adecuados, conto a las damas del lugar lo sucedido, dependiendo a quien se la narraba decidía que tan explícito tenía que ser con los detalles, y por Dj Suki tuve que ser algo gráfico, evito contar lo sucedido en la mañana, era hora de avanzar y prefería que la gente se quedara con ese final en ascuas, él prefería no haberlo encontrado ese día, o que al menos hubiera sido más cortes.   
.  
-Tienes que animarte a buscarlo, a mí me dijeron que no valía la pena, veras, me enamore de un niño cuando tenía apenas 3 años y solo recordaba que me había dado una corona de flores, todos me dijeron que sería imposible encontrarlo y heme aquí, luego de casi 20 años lo encontré y ahora estamos felizmente casado, nuestros hijos son hermosos, somos tan felices. – la mujer de cabellos rosados le sonreía con naturalidad.   
-Eso es increíble, pero créeme, no será, ahora lo sé, es imposible. – su verdadero amor ya amaba a alguien más, su corazón se rompió con esas ásperas palabras salidas de su boca, pero está bien, fue su culpa por ilusionarse, había sido un completo tonto, tal vez con el paso del tiempo lo superaría.   
.  
Fue entonces que lo vio de nuevo, venia entrando a la terraza del hotel, estaba mojado, peor para él porque lo hacía lucir aún más irresistible, su traje de surf de pieza completa le enmarcaba bien su figura, ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía evitarlo, comenzó a sudar frio, su corazón se aceleró, parecía que se le saldría del pecho, estaba cada vez más cerca, parecía que iba a su mesa, y así era, llego para saludar a todas las presentes.  
.  
-Hola ¿Qué tal su día? –  
-Hola Ramón. – lo saludaron todas en coro.  
.  
“Ramón, ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para un hombre como él?” Antony tenía toda una lista de posibles nombres que podía tener su amante nocturno, pero en ella jamás percibió que un nombre tan común fuera posible.   
.  
El recién llegado miro al modelo, lo reconocía de la mañana cuando este le dirigió esas extrañas palabras. Sin prestarle más atención se fue directo a besar apasionadamente a la mujer de cabellos rosados, eso lo desconcertó, Poppy lo sujeto del rostro haciendo notar el anillo de oro en su dedo, la cosa tenía sentido ahora.   
.  
-Buenos días mi reina Poppy. – dijo gustoso tras el beso.   
-Buenos días gruñón. – le contesto la joven mujer.   
.  
Antony se paró de golpe, estaba pálido, parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.   
.  
-¿Qué pasa, estas bien? – le pregunto preocupada Satín.   
-Claro, es solo que… algo no me cayó bien, solo… necesito ir al baño. –  
.  
Luego de eso salió corriendo. No podía creerlo, todo ese tiempo había estado trabajando con los hijos de su anónimo amor, había estado hablando de todo lo que sentía por él con su esposa y sus amigas, un “trágame tierra” no era suficiente para acabar con la vergüenza que sentía. Siendo todo un profesional termino el trabajo con los niños y las gemelas, pero aún estaba la fiesta de cierre, todo el equipo estaría ahí, seguramente Poppy junto con su esposo asistirían, realmente no quería ir, no deseaba verlo de nuevo, pero no tuvo de otra, se presentaría, quería terminar en buenos términos con S&S, cerrarse esa puerta no era una opción; llego a la casa en la que se haría la reunión, no estaba muy lejos del hotel, una hermosa mansión gótica que resultó ser el hogar de la familia de Ramón, el hombre nuboso que vio en la playa con él era su hermano. Lo recibieron las gemelas animadas, su plan de hacer acto de presencia y salir de ahí lo antes posible fue imposible de llevar acabo; ellas hacían de todo para retenerlo, lo más incómodo paso, Poppy no dejaba de hablar sobre ayudarlo a encontrar a su fugaz amor, localizarlo y hacer de todo para que terminaran juntos, aunque lo peor fue estar en las mismas platicas donde estaba su esposo, este era tajante y negativo ante su presencia, trataba de ignorarlo a todas luces y si podía se retiraba del lugar apenas él se acercaba.   
.  
-Tendrás que disculparlo, tuvimos un problema una vez que suplanto a Ricky, uno de nuestros maquillistas trato de… bueno, sobrepasarse con él, y desde entonces no le gusta tratar con gays. – dijo Seda.   
-También se niega a volvernos a hacer un favor como ese, le trae malos recuerdos, no es que sea homofóbico ni nada. – comento Satin.   
-No tiene nada que ver. – dijo Nube entrando en la conversación. – Yo diría que fue por lo que le paso con Elliot. –   
-¿Con quién? – preguntaron las gemelas curiosas.   
-Con el jefe de futbol americano de la universidad, él trato de aprovecharse de él cuando estaba ebrio y… ay no, se supone que no debía de decir eso. – exclamo Nube para irse de ahí.   
-Espera Nube, ahora nos cuentas. – lo siguieron las gemelas dejando solo a Antony.   
.  
Finalmente pudo salir a tomar algo de aire al balcón que daba al mar. Tenía tan mala suerte, pensó estar solo, pero cuando miro a su costado estaba nada más y nada menos que con Ramón, quien lo veía con una sonrisa malvada.   
.  
-¿Te desilusionaste? – pregunto con fingida preocupación.   
-Disculpa. – aquella pregunta le sonó un tanto sin sentido, siendo que el hombre apenas si le dirigía la palabra.   
-Es que no pude evitar escuchar el sonido de tus ilusiones romperse, ¿te dolió? – le dijo con tono burlón.   
-Yo no… no sé de que estás hablando. – Antony se sentía desconcertado.  
-Poppy me conto sobre tu patética historia, te revolcaste con un desconocido en una noche de verano, peor aún, con alguien que estaba ebrio, te debió de ser fácil aprovecharte de él. –  
-No, yo no hice eso… en ningún momento lo hice, yo llegue hasta donde él quiso y pare cuando me lo pidió. – menciono a la defensiva.   
-Viva, te felicito. – exclamo con sarcasmo para luego aplaudir un par de veces. – cómo si alguien ebrio supiera lo que quiere. –   
\- ¿Jamás fuiste joven? ¿No tuviste esa necesidad de solo coquetear o pasar un buen momento?, en todo caso, no estuviste ahí, así que no sabes lo que paso… yo solo… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – termino por preguntar.   
-Los gemelos, mis hijos están jugando, ¿no los ves? –  
.  
El par de niños corrían contentos, uno iba por ahí y por allá siendo perseguido por el otro, ambos con antorchas de llamas de un extraño azul eléctrico.   
.  
-¿No es algo peligro que estén haciendo eso? – pregunto Antony.   
-¿Y por que crees que estoy aquí afuera? Si solo jugaran con la arena estaría adentro relajándome, pero conociendo a mis hijos, Poppy, Nube y mi padre me dijeron que los dejara hacer una fogata, que sería imposible que incendiaran la arena. –  
-Pues tienen razón, no creo que tus niños puedan hacer tal cosa. –  
.  
Hubo un breve momento en que solo miraron a Blossom y Sage jugar, Ramón de nuevo hablo.  
.  
-Es estúpido pensar en un desconocido que seguramente ni se ha de acordar de ti, ¿Cuánto tiempo desperdiciaste?, él debió de seguir con su vida y tu simplemente te quedaste estancado por un “buen momento”. –  
-Si, bueno, es mi vida y creo que ese “buen momento” es el mejor de mis recuerdos. –  
-No tenemos nada en común, ¿lo notaste? – pregunto con un tono más amable.   
-Claro, lo hiciste bastante obvio en cada charla y… - Antony volteo a verlo sorprendido. - ¿Me recuerdas? –   
.  
Ramón dejo escapar una leve risa que luego corrigió para volver a su seriedad.   
.  
-La verdad es que no, o no del todo, estaba muy ebrio ese día, siempre creí que lo había soñado, aunque era imposible por las marcas en mi cuello, cuando Poppy me conto tu historia, bueno, me sonó parecida, concuerda en tantas cosas… soy al chico que buscabas ¿cierto? – le dijo mirándolo con tranquilidad.  
-Si, lo eres. – confeso dejando escapar un suspiro.   
-¿Cómo pudiste pensar que podríamos tener algo? No me conocías, no sabías si teníamos gustos en común, en si éramos compatibles, en si podríamos tener algo real, viviste de ilusiones todo este tiempo. -   
-Lo sé, me sorprendía saber que tenías esposa e hijos, no te creas que soy tan iluso, supuse desde el inicio que habías hecho una vida, solo quería saber que fue de ti, y ahora que lo se… creo que puedo seguir con la mía. –  
-Vaya, que amable. – dijo sarcástico.   
-Si, eso mismo dijiste cuando te pregunte si podía… -  
-Espera, no necesito saber los detalles de lo que paso esa noche… no jugué contigo, no es que estuviera curioso o… ya sabes, no me importa si alguien es hombre o mujer, es solo que ya estaba enamorado de alguien más y la verdad es que solo estaba muy ebrio y no soy yo cuando pasaba. –  
-Lo sé, no te preocupes, realmente me alegra que seas feliz, tienes una maravillosa familia y unos increíbles hijos. –  
-Gracias, amo mucho a Poppy y Blosson y sage son…¡OH POR DIOS! La playa esta en llamas. – grito para ver como los gemelos habían logrado, de alguna manera prender la arena, Ramón fue por un extintor para apagar el fuego, una mezcla de pólvora, fuegos artificiales que les compro Nube, de velas de bengala y trozos de madera de mar hacían que las llamas se pintaran de diferentes colores. Antony agradecía no haberse mezclado con Ramón, esos niños eran extremos, pero esa charla fue la medicina perfecta para superar aquella noche de verano.


	2. Luna de miel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este lemon sucede luego de que se casan, al final de los epílogos

No se podría decir que los habitantes de Villa Troll fueran puritanos, eran muy abiertos en cuanto al tema de la sexualidad, en la ciudad se regocijaban familias de todas clases, la escuela impartía buenos cursos sobre prevención, que le hubieran servido mucho a la chica de cabellos rosado si hubiera puesto la debida atención, de cualquier manera, lo que le faltaba al pueblo de las montañas era una tienda dedicada a ese tema. Por ello, cuando Ramón y ella estaban de luna de miel en aquel lugar paradisiaco le sorprendió encontrarse una; su nuevo esposo le había dado la mitad de una lista de cosas que comprar, se fueron por distintos lados para terminar de verse en la casa que les habían prestado por una semana. Pero ahí estaba Poppy, mirando la tienda desde afuera, cuando vio salir contenta a una pareja de ella, la curiosidad le gano.  
.  
-Ramón, cariño…ya llegué. – grito emocionado con las bolsas de las compras en las manos.   
-Que bien, un poco más y creí que tendría que llamar a la policía. – le contesto sin dejar de hacer la comida.   
-Adivina que compre. – dijo con tono contento.   
.  
Ramón volteo a verla sin soltar el sartén y la cuchara con la que preparaba la comida.   
.  
-Por favor, dime que no compraste comida chatarra, te di una lista Poppy, ¿qué tan difícil es para ti hacer lo que te pido? – mención un tanto frustrado.   
-No es comida…y sé que te va a encantar. –  
.  
Finalmente, Ramón dejo de preparar la comida y se fue directo a encararla.   
.  
-Bien, ¿Y ahora qué hiciste? –  
-La pregunta es ¿Qué no hemos hecho? –  
\- ¿Qué que no hemos hecho? ¿A qué te refieres? –  
-Ramón, cuando venía de camino para acá me encontré una tienda genial, tenían de todo, no supe que comprar, y mira…compré esto. – Poppy saco una caja para dársela. El chico abrió grande los ojos, no entendía porque había comprado eso.   
\- ¿Preservativos? –  
-Sí, vamos a usarlos. –  
.  
Tras leer unas cuantas letras se percató de algo.   
.  
-Sabor fresa, mora azul, mango, ¿tutifruti? Poppy, estos condones son para… -  
-Sí, hasta el chico de la tienda me dio indicaciones de cómo hacerlo. –  
\- ¿Qué?... le pediste a un desconocido que te dije como hacerme un…Poppy ¿en qué estás pensando? –  
-Ramón, es nuestra luna de miel, quiero probar muchas cosas. – La chica de cabellos rosas se paró enfrente de él y un tanto seria le dijo. – Sé que no te gustan mucho las sorpresas, por eso te lo pido… ¿podemos hacerlo? - Poppy siempre tenía curiosidad por las cosas que desconocía y anhelaba experimentar aquello con él, tal vez a Ramón ya no le llamara tanto la atención por su experiencia en el tema, pero para ella muchas cosas siempre eran nuevas, “primeras veces”.   
.  
El joven dejo escapar un suspiro, y un tanto tímido le contesto.   
.  
\- ¿Qué sabor quieres? –   
\- ¿Enserio? –   
-Si…pero hagámoslo antes de que me arrepienta. –  
.  
La sala de aquella casa cerca de la playa fue testigo de aquel hecho, Ramón estaba sentado en el sillón mientras Poppy estaba de rodillas frente a él, se veía muy tenso y apenado cuando su esposa le ponía con lentitud seductora el condón sabor mora azul sobre su previamente estimulado miembro. Al tener un leve contacto visual la chica dudo.   
.  
-Ramón, ¿estás seguro de querer hacerlo? No te veo muy convencido. –  
-Estoy bien. – dijo totalmente sonrojado.   
-Ok, si te gusta lo que te hago y quieres que continúe no dudes en guiarme con tus manos, o también…si quieres que me detenga. –  
-Sí, claro…solo…terminemos con esto. –  
.  
Poppy lamio desde la base hasta la punta de aquel tallo grueso que sostenía con sus manos, lo hizo de forma lenta y fuerte, quería degustar el sabor del producto, que para la acaramelada chica le recordaba al de las paletas de dulce que solía comer; ese simple acto hizo sacudirse a Ramón, aquello le causo escalofríos, su lengua recorría todas sus partes y siempre terminaba por llegar a la cúspide a la que succionaba con ternura, tras unos cuantos minutos saboreando y chupando el envolvente azul, decidió que era hora de comenzar a engullirlo. Poppy no podía evitar pensar en las paletas heladas, aunque esa estaba muy caliente, “solo chúpala, solo chúpala” se repetía como recordatorio de que en ningún momento debía morderlo, por más que el preservativo tuviera un buen sabor no debía hacerlo, a ella le estaba gustando mucho “divertirse” de esa forma, pero temía que Ramón solo lo estuviera haciendolo porque ella quería, encontró un punto, tal vez una terminación nerviosa sensible, lo que haya sido, el masajearla con su lengua mientras succionaba y estrujaba con sus manos el resto de su sexo ocurrió algo, el chico le puso las manos sobre la cabeza y la obligo a permanecer en aquel punto.   
.  
-Ahí…Poppy, me gusta ahí. – dijo totalmente excitado y falto de aire.   
.  
El dependiente de la tienda le había dicho que cuando encontrara aquel punto no se detuviera, y que fuera lo que estuviera haciendo no lo dejara de hacer, Ramón estaba en otro nivel, su respiración era más profunda, sus gemidos se volvieron largos y sin pausa, sus piernas, su torso, su cuerpo entero se agitaba descontrolado, incluso los latidos de su corazón marcaban un compás tan fuerte que Poppy podía escucharlos, el joven la sujeto con fuertemente con sus manos, obligándola a introducir su miembro más profundo en su garganta. A la chica no le molestaba, el sabor dulce en su boca, el permiso que tenía para jugar con su lengua, le encantaba chupar cosas, ya tenía ese vicio, nunca pensó que ese gusto encajara perfecto con aquella acción, ni que aquella parte de Ramón embonara perfecta, ella también lo disfrutaba, el placer que sentía en la boca jamás lo había tenido antes, no podía dejar de salivar, y si su boca estaba sobre estimulada, no se mencionara su entre pierna, la chica había mojada ya sus bragas con la ayuda de la sinfónica de sonidos que su esposo soltaba, el masaje de sus manos en su cabeza que revolvía su cabello, también lo estaba gozando.   
.  
-Poppy… no pares, ¡MALDICION! ... se siente tan... – Le pidió el chico que tras un par de movimientos y luego de soltar el más sonoro de sus gemidos llego al orgasmo.  
.  
La chica volteo para ver a su joven esposo, estaba exhausto, su pecho subía y bajaba acompasado, un velo de pequeñas gotas de sudor cubrían su cara, al fin volteo a verla.  
.  
\- ¿Te gusto? – pregunto preocupada de una negativa.   
-Para ser mi primera vez, eso estuvo…genial. – menciono con sinceridad.   
\- ¿Primera vez? –  
-Sí, jamás me habían hecho un oral. –  
-Yo pensé que Coral y tu… -  
-No, jamás la deje… Poppy…yo…no la deje hacer muchas cosas, no sé, siempre pensé en guardarlas para ti. – Confeso un tanto irritado, no le agradaba hablar de ella, detestaba que su esposa se comparara o quisiera hacer lo mismo que ella, para él todo con Poppy era nuevo, pues jamás se había entregado realmente a nadie más que a ella.   
-Ósea que… ¿realmente fue nuestra primera vez? –  
-Sí, ya te lo dije…tenía mis dudas, pero se siente tan bien. – dijo mientras se revolvía el cabello y recuperaba el aliento.   
-Excelente… cuando estés listo quiero probar el de mango, el de fresa…oh, podemos probar ahora mismo el de cereza y… -  
-Poppy, si lo haces por los malditos sabores yo… -  
-No lo hago por eso, bueno… si me gusto el sabor, pero si no te gusta que lo haga por eso, puedo hacerlo sin el condón. – dijo apunto de lamer su miembro sin aquel accesorio.   
-Espera, espera. – dijo nervioso. – está bien, me gusta con los condones, solo…primero hay que comer, y luego vemos ¿sí? –  
\- Para qué comer comida si puedo comerte a ti – dijo con vos sensual.   
.  
Ramón dejo escapar un suspiro, se acomodó los pantalones y tras darle un casto beso en la frente le dijo.   
.  
-Comeremos comida…loca pervertida. –  
.  
El chico regreso a sus actividades en la cocina, mientras Poppy tomaba una pequeña botella de la bolsa de la tienda y susurraba para sí misma.   
.  
-Bueno, tendré que esperar para saber a qué sabe el lubricante comestible. -  
.  
De ahí en adelante aquella deliciosa protección nunca volvió a faltar en la casa y la botella se reservaría hasta que el chico estuviera listo para pasar al siguiente nivel.


	3. Mapaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto viene ocurriendo después de lo de Arroyin visitando el pueblo

Era un viernes en la tarde, los gemelos Blossom y Sage irían a una pijamada en casa de un amigo, por lo que la pareja preparaba las mochilas que el par de niños llevaría a la fiesta, aunque Ramón estaba más apresurado porque se fueran, normalmente ese día el matrimonio disfrutaba de darse un tiempo, Poppy solía ir con sus amigas al karaoke o a algún bar donde olvidaba los ajetreos del trabajo y la casa, mientras que él solo se quedaba allí, solía leer un libro o hacer la limpieza a fondo sin que nadie lo molestara, a pesar de lo que comentara la gente, esas cosas lo relajaban bastante y le dejaban una paz en su interior que nadie lograría entender. Pero ese día en especial quería que los gemelos se fueran lo antes posible, y no era para nada, decir que “tenía ganas” era poco, sus pantalones le incomodaban como nunca, deseaba desahogar aquella necesidad lo antes posible, pero Poppy tenía planeado irse con los gemelos, así que tenía que pensar algo y rápido, no pedía que se quedara con el toda la tarde o noche, solo un momento y podría irse.   
.  
-Ramón, los niños quieren llevar sus platos y vasos de colección. – dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se movió un poco para dejarla pasar, mientras veía como batallaba para alcanzar los platos en la repisa más alta le comento.   
-Permíteme, yo te los doy. –   
-Gracias. – dijo para ser casi aplastada por su esposo entre él y la barra. Aquello no había sido apropósito, realmente solo intentaba alcanzar los platos que estaban en lo alto, pero cuando el cuerpo de Ramón se pegó al suyo se percató casi de inmediato del bulto en sus pantalones. – Debes de sentirte muy apretado ahí abajo. –   
\- ¿Qué? – pregunto mientras le entregaba los platos y se estiraba de nuevo para alcanzar los vasos. Aprovechando su guardia baja Poppy se pegó más a él, restregando su entrepierna en su creciente órgano.   
-Ramón, estas que ardes. – exclamo sorprendida presionando con mayor fuerza.  
.  
Dejando los vasos de lado, presuroso se tapó la boca para que no se escapara un gemido de placer que Poppy logro sacarle por el movimiento.   
.  
-Poppy…no hagas eso. – pidió sonrojado.   
-Oye… ¿necesitas ayuda ahí? ¿quieres que me quede? –   
.  
Ramón estaba apenado, pero luego soltó un par de risas.  
.  
-Si, por favor. –  
.  
Los niños se despidieron de sus padres y partieron felices por aquella vereda del bosque.   
.  
-Blossom, Sage…recuerden que no deben desviarse, mándenme un mensaje cuando lleguen a casa de su amigo. –  
-Claro mamá. – contestaron antes de perderse de su vista.   
.  
En menos de lo que cantaba un gallo Ramón y Poppy ya se encontraban revolviendo las sabanas de su cama, él de verdad que tenía ganas de pasar un rato “divertido”. Mientras entraba en su interior con ansias por zacear sus pasiones más bajas ella le hablo.   
.  
-Ramón…con calma, no te comas todo el pastel de un bocado. – dijo burlona.   
-Poppy, lo siento…no podía aguantar más, no podía esperar a que fuera domingo. – respondió entre jadeos.   
-Lo sé, y vaya que “lo siento” ahí abajo… -  
.  
Tras aquella pequeña pausa continuaron en su tarea de producirse placer mutuamente, todo iba como lo deseaba Ramón hasta que Poppy comenzó a emocionarse y su mala costumbre apareció, se movía de un lado a otro desacomodándose tras casi llegar al orgasmo, la palabra “frustración” no alcanza a cubrir lo que él sentía al no poder tener lo que más anhelaba. Ya lo veía como un caso perdido, era mejor dejarla a ella hacer lo que quisiera, pues él estaba tan necesitado de eso, que no podía retenerla de ninguna forma, su cuerpo no le respondía, pero fue entonces que pensó en los gemelos, que raro que le viniera eso a la mente, cuando eran aun bebés, él los mantenía quietos con sus canciones, aun ahora de grandes podía controlarlos, ¿y si lograba hacer que su esposa se quedara quieta? Comenzó a cantar la canción que le dijo Nube que canto una vez estando ebrio en el bar donde los coronaron a ambos reyes de la playa, casi al instante Poppy dejo de moverse y quedo bajo aquel embrujo que su voz siempre producía, aún más extraño que la mirada de la joven dama que se veía perdida, era que iba abriendo las piernas para dejarle las puertas abiertas a sus más depravados deseos. Ramón no podía dejar de mirarla mientras la penetraba con brusquedad, le constaba mantenerse cantando, su corazón latía embravecido, su voz entonaba raras notas a causa de los gemidos que se le escapaban, Poppy estaba ahí, callada, hipnotizada por completo por los ahora tarareos que su esposo le dedicaba, ni siquiera pestañaba, era raro, pero se sentía tan bien para él, tras un par de movimientos más se dejó venir dentro de ella, ese orgasmo fue sin duda uno de los mejores que había tenido, pero su esposa apenas si reacciono, tras un par de segundos parpadeo como si se despertara de un sueño.  
.  
-Wow…eso fue…- Poppy no sabía que decir, jamás le había cantado antes mientras lo hacían, y no es que no le gustara, simplemente no había sido tan placentero para ella como en otras ocasiones.   
-Lo siento… creo que el único que se divirtió esta vez fui yo. –  
-No, está bien, ese era el punto… tú eras él que quería después de todo. –  
\- ¿Y tú no? –  
-Si…digo, siempre estoy dispuesta, está bien, no te preocupes, normalmente soy yo la que se divierte más. – le dijo para calmarlo. Ramón salió de ella y se recostó a su lado.   
-No…arruine tu noche de amigas y no te deje divertirte…soy un pésimo esposo. – dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.   
-No… Ramón, no lo eres, eres genial, me encanto, fue super romántico que me cantaras, deberías de hacerlo más seguido. –  
\- ¿Enserio? –  
-Si…por ejemplo, ¿Qué tal si me arrullas ahora mismo? – dijo mientras se acurrucaba entre sus brazos, tras un par de canciones en dúo ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.   
.  
A la mañana siguiente Poppy despertó tarde como de costumbre, incluso los gemelos ya habían regresado a casa para pasar el sábado familiar, escuchaba los pasos de todos ellos andando de aquí a haya, seguramente preparando alguna actividad. La joven se estiro gustosa de despertar de aquel cómodo sueño y vaya, algo pasaba haya abajo, “Ramón si que me gozo” pensó, pues tenía una extraña sensación en su entrepierna que no se iba, un cosquilleo en sus labios bajos, acompañados de unos raros espasmos en su entrada, que la obligaban a mover de forma insinuante su cadera, no importaba que hiciera o en que posición estuviera. Paso todo el día así, mientras jugaban con los niños, al hacer la comida, al caminar por el bosque, al principio fue algo incómodo y molesto, pero conforme se iba la luz de sol se volvía aún más fuerte, le gustaba como se sentía, parecía arder, quemar, pero en un buen sentido, tan solo sentarse le propiciaba un gran goce, no podía evitar bailar con sus caderas o dar pequeños saltos al estar en el piso de la sala mientras jugaba monopoly con los niños, sentía la necesidad incontrolable de abrirse de piernas, de estar lo más pegada al suelo, que su intimidas se frutara contra este; hubo un momento que hasta el más ligero de los roces de la ropa le provocaba un tremendo placer.   
.  
Mientras alistaban a los gemelos para que pasaran la noche del sábado en casa de su abuelo, cosa rutinaria; llegaba su tan esperada velada “divertida” de todas las semanas. Poppy estaba impaciente, limpiaba la barra de la cocina mientras escuchaba a los gemelos cantar desde arriba, a Ramón le gustaba escucharlos también, pero odiaba caer en aquel extraño trance, con el tiempo descubrió que si él también cantaba no lograban atraparlo, por lo que desde el taller comenzó a cantar la misma pieza que le canto a Poppy en su agitada noche. Eso fue rápido, tras escucharlo la joven de cabellos rosados tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca, recargo de un golpe su torso en la barra mientras apretaba sus piernas, respiraba con dificultad, su rostro estaba sonrojado, “¿Qué me hiciste Ramón?” pensó mientras sentía la humedad en sus bragas. Aquel sonido extraño alerto a Ramón quien fue a la cocina para saber que había pasado.   
.  
\- ¿Poppy…estas bien? –   
-Si…si lo estoy. – dijo tratando de recobrar la compostura, jadeaba sin poder recuperar el aliento, sus piernas le temblaban, apenas si podía sostenerse en pie. Ramón fue de inmediato a sostenerla.   
-Poppy ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes fiebre? –   
-No…Ramón, no me toques o…- Poppy comenzó a sentir aquello entre sus piernas, estaba lubrica, totalmente excitada y apenas sintió las manos de su esposo sobre su cuerpo, su espalda pegada a su trabajado torso, la joven se arqueo de placer dejando escapar un sonoro gemido que Ramón se apresuró a acallar poniendo una mano en su boca, casi totalmente rendida y adormecida por el éxtasis se dejó caer en sus brazos.   
-Poppy… ¿acabas de…? –  
.  
Las pisadas de los niños bajando las escaleras lo alarmaron, dejo a su cansada esposa en una silla del comedor, Poppy recuperando un poco la normalidad le dijo.   
.  
-Ramón…has que se vayan ya…necesito que se vayan ahora. – La joven madre aun se sentía arder por dentro, le urgía que su esposo la satisficiera, aquello eran sin duda una emergencia, le costaba trabajo controlarse.   
-Poppy, solo espera… ¿si? –  
-Papá, ya tenemos todo. – dijo el par contento con las mochilas bien puestas.   
-Excelente, ahora váyanse, no quiero que los alcance la noche y ya saben que no me gusta que se desvíen, nada de travesuras y háganle caso a su abuelo. – les decía mientras que los empujaba en dirección a la puerta.   
-Oye…no nos despedimos de mamá. – dijo Blossom.  
-Su madre los ama… ¿bien? Ahora váyanse. – menciono sacándolos al pórtico.   
-Pero… - replicaron los gemelos.   
-Adiós Blossom, adiós Sage…saluden a su abuelo de mi parte. – se despidió la madre dándole a cada uno un beso.   
-Hasta mañana mamá, buenas noches papá. –  
.  
Apenas se perdieron de su vista y ambos volvieron a entrar a la casa.  
.  
\- ¿Me vas a explicar de una vez que te pasa? – dijo Ramón, pero Poppy lo empujo a la esquina, atrapándolo en un instante, se escurrió veloz por su torso y bajo sus pantalones sin ningún esfuerzo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía su miembro dentro de su boca masajeándolo gustosa con su lengua, succionando sin descanso haciendo que se endureciera en corto tiempo. – Poppy…ah, para… ¿Qué haces? – preguntaba mientras gozaba de tenerla ahí abajo dándole placer.   
-Quiero jugar. – dijo descansando un poco.   
-Bien… - contesto falto de aire. – pero ¿no podías esperar a que estuviéramos arriba? – La joven sabia como trabajarlo para sacar de él sus más bajas instintos.   
-Antes no te importaba en que parte de la casa lo hiciéramos, Ramón…te necesito adentro ahora…no puedo esperar a ir arriba. – menciono perdiéndose en el éxtasis que sentía venir de su boca mientras seguía con su labor oral.   
-Está bien, solo…aquí es un poco incomodo, ¿no crees? –  
-Si…tienes razón. –   
.  
Con la habilidad digna de un ebrio, Poppy llego dando tumbos a la sala, su cuerpo ya no le respondía por la ansiedad de culminar aquel acto. Ramón la siguió dejándose caer en el sofá, veía chistoso como Poppy no daba ni una en el suelo, alado de la mesa, se quitó sus bragas totalmente mojadas, recargo su torso en la mesa levantando su intimidad en dirección de su esposo, él esperaba que ella se decidiera por el sofá para hacerlo, pero verla ahí lo hizo dudar, esa postura jamás la habían intentado antes, preferían cualquiera que los dejara verse a la cara durante el acto, así podían besarse, cruzar sus miradas, suspirar juntos.   
.  
\- ¿Poppy, estás segura? –  
-Si…ven, házmelo aquí. – pido presurosa.  
.  
Poppy sintió escalofríos cuando vio las manos de Ramón posarse a sus costados, por instinto levanto más su cadera para darle paso libre a su invitado, abriendo más su compas, y ahí estaba el primer golpe, luego el segundo y el tercero, “gloria pura” pensaba Poppy mientras lo sentía entrar y salir. Sus piernas ya no le respondían, sus músculos estaban totalmente relajados por las apasionadas estocadas, el masaje que le daba en su interior era de lo mejor, no podía parar de gritar.  
.  
-MÁS…MÁS…NO PARES… ¡SIGUE! –   
.  
Ramón por su parte veía casi incrédulo aquel espectáculo, no es que no le gustara, pero aquello sin duda le provocaba mayor placer a ella que a él, pero estaba bien, se lo debía por la noche anterior. Las manos de Poppy buscaban algún tipo de agarre en la plana mesa, pero esta eran tan liza que no tuvo de otra más que clavar las uñas en ella; Ramón poso sus manos en su cadera haciendo que cada penetración fuera más lenta y profunda.  
.  
-SI…RAMÓN…SI…SIGUE ASI. –   
.  
Tras sus gritos pidiéndole aquello se esforzó más por complacerla, emparejo sus movimientos con la respiración arrebatada de Poppy, eso la volvió aún más loca, pego su torso a su espalda mientras se sostenía con una mano de la orilla de la mesa, la otra viajaba presurosa a la entre pierna de la excitada joven, Ramón sintió extraña esa humedad mojar sus dedos, si bien sabia lo jugosa que se ponía su esposa, aquello era demasiado, pero se sentía tan bien, lo hacía deslizarle con mayor soltura, sin dudas le fascinaba. Comenzó a tocar con lujuria sus muslos, su entrada ya ocupada por él, sus olvidados labios, para finalizar en un masaje que iniciaba en su bajo vientre cada que salía y bajaba hasta clítoris cada que entraba en ella con mayor vigor, lo sentía venir, sus paredes se cerraban, estaba cada vez más apretada. Tras el último gemido, más grito que nada, él joven se corrió dentro aumentando la cantidad de aquel jugo erótico, el sonido de la madera cediendo a las uñas de su esposa, dejando en el camino los surcos de aquellos arañazos, fue el último ruido que se escuchó antes de quedarse en completo silencio, el orgasmo que tuvo había dejado una gran huella en la sala. Ramón cayo de sentón, totalmente rendido, la veía desde atrás, tan mojada, todo aquel fluido saliendo el ella, empapando sus muslos, recorriéndolos con lentitud hasta caer al suelo donde ya formaban pequeños charcos. Poppy se volteo para darle al fin la cara, pero al sentarse sobre aquel liquido no hizo más que abrir las piernas y ver salir más de ese néctar de su interior. Apenada cubrió su intimidad con ambas manos, sin poder evitar sonrojarse dijo.   
.  
-Pero que desastre hicimos en la sala. –  
-Bueno, tu querías hacerlo aquí. – le respondió Ramón un tanto confuso por su reacción.   
\- ¿Pero que me hiciste? –   
\- ¿Yo?... hice todo lo que me pediste Poppy. -  
-Si… lo sé, me refiero a… estoy así desde… es como si … -  
-¿Cómo que? – pregunto molesto de que no fuera clara.   
\- Como si te hubiera tenido dentro desde que desperté esta mañana. – confeso con vergüenza en su voz.   
.  
Ramón no supo que responder, eso resolvía su duda de hace unos momentos, y no podía negar lo bien que le hacía sentir que la persona que más amara lo deseara de esa forma. Por fin se le vinieron las palabras adecuadas a la mente.   
.  
-Se cómo se siente eso, yo me sentía así ayer. –  
Tras arreglarse un poco Ramón y Poppy se acorrucaron en el sofá para uno, estando más tranquilo ella le comento.   
-Fue tu canción la que me puso así de “horny”. -  
\- ¿Mi canción? Pero … pareció que no te gusto. –  
-Claro que me gusto. –  
\- ¿A comparación de hoy? – pregunto levantando una ceja.   
-Bueno, si… fue como si me hubiera llegado tarde… Ramón. – dijo mirándolo con seriedad. – No vuelvas a cantarme mientras lo hacemos. –  
-Bien, no lo volveré a hacer. – tal vez tenía razón, hasta el momento no sabía que efectos tenía su voz y la de sus hijos sobre los demás, podía ser fácilmente usadas como armas.   
-Ramón…-   
\- ¿Qué? –  
-No quiero decir que no lo hagas, más bien… que necesitamos de más tiempo si lo vas a hacer. –  
-Claro Poppy…para la próxima lo agendaremos. – le dijo sarcástico mientras dejaba escapar un par de risas.   
.  
Finalmente, ambos se quedaron dormidos en aquel lugar.   
En la tarde del domingo, mientras los niños ayudaban en la limpieza después de regresar de casa del abuelo ambos preguntaron.   
.  
-Papá… ¿Qué le paso a la mesa? –  
-¿Qué tiene la mesa? –  
-Tiene unas marcas extrañas. – dijeron los dos.   
-Oh…eso. – Ramón se quedó pasmado un momento y después respondió. – se metió un mapache a la casa. –  
-Wow. – los gemelos fueron de inmediato a manosear las marcas de la mesa, Ramón no le dio más vueltas al asunto y se fue a la cocina, cuando volvió Poppy se les había unido a los niños y muy enojada le dijo a su esposo.   
-¿Qué se metió un mapache a la casa y no me dijiste? Ramón, a mí me encantan los mapaches, no le hiciste daño ¿verdad? –  
.  
Ramón la miro con los ojos bien abiertos y algo molesto comento.   
.  
-Pero si tu… aahhh, olvídalo. –


	4. Aniversarios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto viene ocurriendo después del anterior, pero antes de "viajes en el tiempo"

Todos los meses había una rutina que se cumplía sin falta, está claro no venía de las extrañas tendencias perfeccionistas del dueño de la casona sobre la colina. El último viernes de la cuarta semana, los gemelos tomaban un autobús directo a la ciudad costera de Cloud City para visitar a su tío y abuelo, pues Poppy seguía con la costumbre de festejar los meses de su relación, aun cuando el noviazgo dio paso al matrimonio, sin falta lo celebraba, claro que cuando se completaba un año, armaba tremendas fiestas que envolvían a todo el pueblo; esos fines de semana solos, eran más privados e íntimos.   
.  
Esos tres días sin los niños presentes, la pareja se la pasaba dándose muestras de afecto sin restricción alguna. Solo que en aquella ocasión Poppy salió tarde del trabajo, por lo que no pudo cumplir con su ceremonia de despedirse de los gemelos, darles un beso en la mejilla y pedirles que no mataran a nadie con las bromas que ellos y él nuboso tío preparaban para los nativos de la ciudad, aun así, esperaba encontrar a Ramón en la cocina preparando una cena elaborada o en la sala leyendo un libro como de costumbre. No estaba ahí, él seguía en el invernadero con sus investigaciones, tenía varios días trabajando con las mismas muestras, pero aun así estas no daban los resultados pedidos por el laboratorio en el que el hombre trabajaba, sin duda estaba más que estresado.   
.  
-Ramón, cariño ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas metido ahí? –  
-Un par de horas. – dijo sin despegar sus ojos de lo que hacía.  
\- ¿Fuiste a dejar a Blossom y a Sage a la estación? –  
-Si. –  
\- ¿Y te despediste de ellos? –  
-Si. –  
\- ¿Y preguntaron por mí? -  
-Si. –  
.  
Poppy noto que su esposo no le estaba poniendo atención en lo absoluto por lo que dijo algo descabellado.   
.  
\- ¿Revisaste sus mochilas, estas seguro que llevaban las armas, marihuana, la droga? -  
-Si… espera ¿Qué? – dijo cayendo en cuenta de lo que le decía.   
-Solo quería comprobar que me ponías atención. – rio un poco la mujer.  
-Poppy…lo siento, es solo que…Dios, esto me está estresando, no sé que hacer, tengo que dejar que las muestras reposen un día entero, pero no salen los resultados esperados y el tiempo se me acaba, no me queda de otra que hacer la mayor cantidad de experimento y dejarlos reposar y… -  
.  
Poppy se acercó a él y lo abrazo por atrás mientras besaba su cuello con ternura.   
.  
-Ya, ya… sabes lo que pienso respecto a que pases más tiempo del necesario aquí. Ya verás, las cosas saldrán bien, solo tienes que dejar que pasen. –  
-Lo sé, solo, dame un par de minutos más y… -  
-Ramón, cariño, ya estuviste mucho tiempo aquí, solo ven conmigo y relájate. – le menciono mientras acariciaba su torso por debajo de su camisa, sus manos pronto comenzaron a resbalarse más y más abajo mientras besaba con más ahínco su cuello, dejando tras de si marcas de su rudeza.   
-Poppy…ah… amor, espera. – dijo al sentir su mano comenzar a masajear con lujuria su entrepierna. – sabes que no me gusta que lo hagamos en el laboratorio. –  
-Pues, ¿que esperas para venir? – contesto coqueta saliendo por la puerta.   
.  
Ramón no podía resistirse al encanto de su esposa, lo volvía loco, quedaba totalmente tendido a sus pies. Poppy había encendido unos cuantos leños en la chimenea y movido la mesa del centro para dejar espacio para los dos, tenía un par de trinches y un paquete de bombones, esperaba comerlos con él, pero tal vez lo harían después de un pequeño ejercicio.   
.  
-Vamos Ramón, siéntate a mi lado. – dijo palmeando el piso a su costado.   
-Bien, ¿comeremos azúcar entonces? ¿Sabías que son 90% aire y solo el 10% es bombón? –  
-Es un dato interesante. –   
-Si, lo es…como los datos del laboratorio. –  
.  
Ramón no solía hablar de su trabajo fuera de sus horarios, eran de las pocas reglas que Poppy había puesto en casa, definitivamente eso lo tenía mal, por lo que recordando uno de sus tantos encuentros en la sala que dejaron marca, le susurró al oído.  
.  
-Hagámoslo ahora…Ramón, hay que hacer como tú quieras. –  
\- ¿Cómo yo quiera? ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto dudoso.   
-Si, yo soy la que da las ideas por lo regular, tu nunca eliges. –  
-Es porque me gusta que tú lo hagas. – menciono con voz juguetona.   
-Si, pero en esta ocasión serás tú quien diga cómo y cuánto tiempo dura, anímate, tenemos todo el fin de semana. –  
\- ¿Lo que sea? – pregunto con un enorme tono de duda.   
-Si, tradicional, conservador, tímido, duro, extremo, sucio o pervertido, lo que quieras lo haremos. -   
-Está bien…ok, hagámoslo. – dijo un tanto sonrojado.   
.  
Poppy y Ramón disfrutaban de una larga sesión de besos y caricias subidas de tono, tras cada rose una prenda de vestir quedaba fuera, en poco tiempo ambos quedaron desnudos uno en brazos del otro. A ella le gustaba sentir sus manos resbalar por todo su cuerpo, mientras las suyas se entretenían con sus largos cabellos violetas, fue por ello que cuando las caricias se detuvieron de golpe, dejando solo la estela de su cálido contacto, se preguntó ¿Dónde están sus manos? Poppy sintió como estas masajeaban su miembro, aquel acto se le hizo raro, ¿Por qué lo hacia él mismo? Si quería estar listo para un “trabajo oral”, ella podía ponerlo en “su punto” en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de cualquier manera, él ya estaba en eso, aquel órgano erecto se erguía victorioso, robusto y jugoso, Poppy no pudo evitar saborearlo, a ella también le encantaba tenerlo dentro de su boca, por lo que ni lenta ni perezosa se arrodillo, abrió grande sus fauces extendiendo su lengua presta para dar el primer lengüetazo, pero apenas trato de acercarse Ramón la distancio con uno de sus pies; la mujer se encontraba totalmente desconcertada, él no quería que lo tocara; aquella escena de juego solitario le parecía extraña, la tenía ahí, desnuda y prácticamente en una charola de plata entregándosele, pero no la tocaba ni la miraba, sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras que una de sus manos le daba placer viajando presurosa de arriba debajo de su miembro, la otro lo ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio, Poppy solo estaba ahí, contemplando como gemía extasiado, como sus caderas se levantaban temblorosas deleitadas por el movimiento, el tronco de su miembro se engroso aún más, erecto, rígido, vibrante, se moría de ganas de tenerlo entre sus piernas, pero el hombre se negaba, cualquier intento de tocarlo y él la alejaba ¿Solo la quería como espectadora? Eso era cruel, ella también deseaba jugar, fue cuando pensó que quizás Ramón esperaba que ella hiciera lo mismo, pero jamás había intentado algo así, todo el placer que conocía se lo había dado su esposo, recordó entonces un par de notas que leyó al respecto, sin olvidar las memorias de las carias que él le daba en sus juegos previos, abrió sus piernas y observo su intimidad, esa entrada llena de sensibles pliegues que jamás se dio a la tarea de investigar, comenzó a pasar sus dedos de arriba a abajo hasta dar con la cúspide que le produjo un ligero deleite, se enfocó en esa parte con mayor entusiasmo, pero apenas sintió placer, se movió tan brusco que perdió el ritmo de sus movimientos y el trabajo de sus propias carias no sirvió de nada, era difícil encontrar aquel botón que la llevara a la locura; miro de nuevo a su esposo, él lo hacía parecer tan fácil, ni siquiera miraba para hacerlo, sus ojos seguían cerrados, era claro que conocía su cuerpo bastante bien, sabia donde tocarse para llevarse a la gloria, mientras que ella no, retomo desde el inicio la tarea, solo que en una posición diferente, con la ayuda del sofá recargo su espalda, manteniendo la cabeza en alto para poder ver a Ramón, tras un par de minutos sin variar el ritmo y la intensidad, Poppy al fin vio acercarse el orgasmo, totalmente excitada cambio los movimientos, ayudada con su otra mano comenzó a meter sus dedos haciéndolos jugar en su interior para sacarlos en un brusco movimiento con un claro ritmo acompasado, pronto sintió su lubricado interior chorrear sus glúteos con aquel líquido que le indicaba que lo estaba haciendo de la forma correcta, aquella jalea formaba pues un pequeño charco en el piso, eso le agradaba a Poppy que gozaba escuchando la respiración profunda y los gemidos de su esposo, sinfonía que la enloquecía haciéndola sin más llegar al éxtasis.   
.  
-Ramón…si…más, Ramón…te amo… - decía llegando casi al orgasmo.   
.  
Fue cuando Ramón al fin abrió los ojos, vio cómo su esposa la pasaba bien sin ningún esfuerzo de su parte, verla desde ese ángulo lo excito aún más, sus piernas abiertas en par mostrándole su lubrica entrada, sus senos claramente duros por el ejercicio, aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos y comenzó a gritar descontrolado.  
.  
-Si…Poppy, si… ah…-   
.  
Ambos no apartaban la mirada del otro, parecía una pequeña competencia sobre quien llegaría al final primero, sin duda la gano Poppy, quien tras un grito sonoro llego al orgasmo demasiado rápido, tras relajarse, Ramón la secundo con un largo y sonoro gemido, la mujer pudo ver salir el líquido pre seminal seguido por la eyaculación, estaba sorprendida, pensaba que solo daba un largo disparo de aquella esencia, pero no era así, eran varias detonaciones cortas de donde salía esa viscosidad, ella no conocía cómo se veía eso, normalmente esa parte de Ramón siempre estaba dentro su cuerpo cuando pasaba, sentía solo uno o a la mucho dos cuando estaba muy sensible, ahora se daba cuenta que por lo regular él no se descargaba por completo en ella.   
.  
\- ¿Te gusto? – pregunto Ramón un tanto apenado de que eso fuera demasiado para su esposa.   
-Si, me encanto, jamás había sabido que se sentía hacerlo una misma. – decía mientras abría las piernas y comenzaba a masajearse de nuevo, ahora que comprendía que no lo necesitaba a él para empezar, aderezado de su natural curiosidad, quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar.   
-Wow… ¿te quedaron ganas? – pregunto con tono burlón.   
-Si, pero no te preocupes… yo me encargo. – decía llegando aquel punto donde necesitaba introducir sus dedos para seguir sintiendo ese placer.  
.  
Mientras que sus dedos índice y medio jugaban a entrar y salir de ella, su otra mano masajeaba todo su exterior, se sentía tan bien, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que ella misma se provocaba, entonces paso, no eran solo dos, ahora eran cuatro dedos que jugaban curiosos en su interior, Ramón se le había unido sin permiso alguno, esa interrupción le pareció encantadora, tomo la muñeca de su esposo para enseñarle como quería que lo hiciera, donde tenía que tocarla para complacerla aún más, debía de agradecérselo después, sin aquel empujón para experimentar esa nueva actividad jamás hubiera descubierto ese punto de éxtasis puro, y ahora que lo había encontrado quería compartirlo con él. Las cosas se estaban calentando de nuevo, Ramón tomo la mano libre de Poppy y la llevo a su miembro, mostrándole como deseaba que la tocara, diciéndole con el tacto cuál era el botón que desataba su locura, en aquel juego de manos donde ambos se sostenían las miradas de manera brava, Poppy de nuevo estaba por llegar.  
.  
-Ramón, me voy a venir…ya no aguanto, más rápido…por favor…más rápido. -  
.  
Pero en vez de obedecerla, el hombre la volteo con brusquedad forzándola a pegar su pecho al piso y manteniendo sus caderas elevadas.  
.  
-Ramón…que hac…wow – fue cuando sintió aquel fálico miembro entrar en su interior con rudeza, como si tratara de desgarrarla por dentro, eso se sentía tan bien, el juego previo había sido perfecto y la dejo justo para que en pocos movimientos llegara al orgasmo, tras un gemido que la dejo sin aire, se encontró con la cúspide de la gloria, por otro lado, Ramón que seguía aun dispuesto la penetraba de manera continua sin dejarla descansar, deslizándose dentro y fuera, disfrutando de chocar su cadera contra sus glúteos, el interior de Poppy volvía a ponerse duro y estrecho, cerrándose cada vez más, atrapándolo, haciendo todo más increíblemente placentero, estaba por venir el tercer orgasmo de la noche para la mujer, quien se aferraba con fuerza de la alfombra mientras que Ramón mostraba mayor ferocidad en sus embestidas, haciendo estremecer todo el cuerpo de su receptora.   
-Ramón…detente… no puedo más…basta. – Pero no se detuvo, al contrario, lo hizo con mayor rudeza y siendo más enérgico que nunca continuo con aquel acto. – Por favor…ya no…no puedo más. – Poppy sentía fundirse, todo su cuerpo ardía en pasión que la asfixiaba, sentir tanto placer la había dejado ya sin fuerzas, le costaba respirar, ni siquiera podía seguir gimiendo o gritar, apenas si le salía la voz.  
-Poppy…recuerda lo que dijiste. – menciono falto de cordura, los gemidos no le permitían mantener una conversación, se notaba que eso lo estaba sobrepasando también, que su descontrolada forma de amar lo consumía, aun así, no podía parar.   
-Si…tienes razón, sigue… no pares, me encanta…Ramón, más…dame más. –  
.  
Por lo nuevo de la circunstancia había olvidado que esa noche se trataba de lo que él quisiera o como lo quisiera, además, esa posición con aquella pervertida forma de tocarla al fin la había puesto en forma para seguir un rato más, ¿sería posible?, Ramón estaba logrando darle el placer de llegar a su cuarto orgasmo, al final él también llego al clímax, corriéndose en su interior, cuando Poppy sintió la expulsión del semen hizo un enorme esfuerzo por retenerlo dentro.  
.  
-Jamás me dijiste que te venias más de una vez, quédate adentro hasta que termines – pidió con tono suave.   
-Poppy… - No era que Ramón no quisiera, era solo que por costumbre saliera de ella cuando aún no dejaba de soltar toda su esencia, pero se alegraba que lo notara, era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba, correrse dentro de ella llenándola por completo, pego su pecho a la espalda de su esposa, haciendo unos suaves movimientos con su cadera le indico que había terminado, finalmente salió de su interior de manera lenta y provocativa, haciendo estremecer a Poppy.   
\- ¿Quieres continuar? – pregunto Ramón con voz seductora.   
-Dame un respiro. – dijo recostándose en la alfombra, él la cubrió con una frazada que estaba ahí dispuesta precisamente para eso y tomo un lugar alado de ella abrazándola con ternura.   
\- ¿Te gusto? –  
\- ¿Bromeas? Me encanto, tus ideas son más salvajes que las mías, si tienes otra me gustaría oírla. –  
-Quizás para después. –  
.  
La noche paso y la mañana siguiente las muestras de afecto fueron varias, romance se desbordaba ante la más leve provocación, ambos caminando, cocinando, amándose, eso días siempre parecían de ensueño, eran tal como los recordaban los dos, esos fines de semanas de su noviazgo, Ramón los revivían estando con ella de esa forma, aunque también se le venía a la cabeza todo el mal entendido del “fin de semana solo de chicas”, pero disfrutaba de la idea de pensar que todo eso lo estaban haciendo a escondidas, teniendo el cuidado de no ser descubiertos por nadie, solo había algo que no cuadraba en esta ocasión, el regalo de Poppy, Ramón nunca le daba nada porque se le hacía un poco tonto todo eso del “mes de casados”, pero en todos esos años un regalo por parte de ella nunca faltaba, los hacia a mano, cartas, pasteles que temía comer, flores, insectos, y más si eran luciérnagas, el sexo sorpresa, todos malas ideas y con moños, serpentinas y demasiada brillantina que él terminaba limpiando, lo detestaba, pero paso el sábado y nada, para el domingo en la tarde Ramón ya estaba entrando en pánico.   
.  
-Cariño… ¿Qué día es hoy? –   
-Es domingo 28 ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Poppy pensó que él seguía pensando en las muestras de su laboratorio, esos experimentos que le robaban toda su atención, seguro que se encontraba contando el tiempo o monitoreándolos de alguna forma, detestaba ser puesta en segundo plano o que él fingiera estar ahí cuando su mente estaba en otro lugar.   
-Por nada en realidad, es solo que…cada mes, en esta misma fecha, ¿no te aburres? – Ramón estaba dando vueltas, no quería ser directo, tal vez si había una sorpresa esperando.   
-¿Contigo a mi lado? Jamás. – dijo sonriente, saber que pensaba en su aniversario y no en otra cosa la tranquilizo.   
-Ok, lo entiendo. – contesto de mala gana mientras lavaba los platos de manera ruidosa.   
-¿Lo dices por que a ti no te gusta? – Ya antes habían tenido peleas por ese motivo, su esposo parecía odiar en ocasiones su entusiasmo por seguir esa tradición.   
-Claro que me gusta… ¿es solo que cada mes? –  
-Ya habíamos hablado sobre esto…Ramón, sé que la tradición dicta que sea cada año, pero yo te amo todos los días y no puedo esperar tanto, me cuesta esperar a que sea un mes. – Y no mentía, planeaba la siguiente velada apenas se terminará la presente, amaba a sus hijos, pero esos momentos en donde él pasaba a ser solo suyo le eran realmente placenteros, saber que durante tres días estarían los dos asolas, que no habría nada que se interpusiera para pertenecerse el uno al otro, eran sus días preferidos en el calendario.   
-¿En serio? Pues no parece. –  
-¿Por qué lo dices? –  
-No lo sé. – Paso a secar los platos para irlos guardando, casi lanzándolos en su sitio para después azotar las puertas y los cajones.   
-Amor, sé que has pasado días difíciles, pero no puedes estar así por un error en el trabajo, es nuestro fin de semana especial y me molesta que tus experimentos bobos nos amarguen la velada. –  
-¿Mis que? – pregunto con tono muy molesto.   
-Lo siento, no quise decir eso, es solo que… siempre olvidas lo nuestro por estar en el laboratorio, a veces creo que no te importa. – El motivo de que Ramón no estuvieran tan feliz con esos días se debía a que Poppy cancelaba todo lo que callera con esa festividad, sea lo que sea, viajes de trabajo, suyos o de ella, competencia de los niños, a las cuales no asistían, claro que ellos no sé quedaban solos, iba toda la comitiva de amigos a apoyarlos, Grandulón, Diamantino, las gemelas, Cooper, Dj suki y sin olvidar a Nube en su representación.  
-Mira quien me lo dice, la persona que olvido darme un regalo por nuestro aniversario. – Al fin dijo molesto.   
-¿Quieres un regalo? Creí que no te gustaban. –  
-No me gustan, pero dicen que la intención es lo que cuenta y me encanta que lo intentes… y esta vez lo olvidaste, yo no te doy nada, lo sé, pero dejo mi trabajo de lado para darte todo mi tiempo, no sé si lo notas. – termino por confesar.   
-¿Eso era por lo que estabas enojado? – Poppy se echó a reír, cosa que no le agrado para nada a Ramón.   
-No es gracioso, yo hice algo por ti, sé que tal vez para ti no es importante, pero dejo de trabajar cuando me lo pides y sabes lo mucho que me cuesta hacerlo, tu… y tu solo te burlas. – Ramón se cruzó de brazos y se fue a una esquina de la habitación dándole la espalda.   
-No, no es eso. – dijo jadeando de tanto reír. – es que creí que todo este tiempo seguías pensando en el trabajo, y sabes lo mucho que me molesta que lo hagas, es como si tu estuvieras aquí, pero tu mente… -  
-No estoy pensando en eso. – menciono ofendido.   
-Lo sé, ahora lo sé… la verdad es que si te tengo un regalo. –  
.  
Poppy toco la espalda de Ramón con una caja bellamente adornada, él la tomo un tanto dudoso, había armado un tremendo drama como un niño pequeño solo por no tener un obsequio; Receloso de lo que pudiera salir de ella, una explosión de brillantina, confeti, serpentinas o una mezcla de todo eso, la abrió con cuidado para encontrarse con la enorme sorpresa de que era por primera vez un regalo normal y corriente, aunque eso ultimo era el adjetivo que menos lo describía, un bellísimo reloj de plata con algunos pequeños diamantes brilló con pureza nítida, se notaba que era costoso y de muy buen gusto.  
.  
-Era de mi padre. - le dijo Poppy. – la tradición dicta que pace de varón a varón, pero yo fui mujer, así que por tradición de mi familia, al casarte conmigo, eso te convierte en su hijo y dueño oficial de este elegante reloj, además compensa lo de anillo. –  
-¿El anillo? –  
-Si, tú me diste el anillo de compromiso tiempo después de que supimos que estábamos esperando a los niños, lo correcto debió de ser que yo en respuesta te diera un reloj, solo que con la boda, el embarazo y todo ese ajetreo. –  
-Y tu asombrosa capacidad de olvidar los grandes detalles. – observo con tono burlón.   
-Si, como sea. Que sea este mi regalo de aniversario. – La mujer lo vio con ojos llenos de amor.   
-Gracias Poppy. - Dijo mientras se ponía su nuevo reloj.  
-¿Y ahora que ya no estás enojado? ¿Qué te parece una lluvia de brillantina? – dijo para salir corriendo al taller y sacar de una alacena un enorme tarro lleno de aquel brillante polvo.   
-Ah no, eso si que no. – dijo reteniéndola entre su cuerpo y la mesa.   
-¿Pensé que extrañabas mis regalos? Y a este le falta mi firma, sin brillantina no se puede decir que es de mí parte. –  
-Claro, el regalo está bien, pero sabes que odio la brillantina. –  
-Pero es mi toque ¿de verdad no quieres que lo firme? –  
.  
Ramón no respondió, recargo su cabeza en la nuca de Poppy para luego pasear sus labios por sus hombros, comenzó a besarla con ternura mientras sus caderas chocaban acompasadas contra sus glúteos, la mujer se puso a sudar frio cuando sintió aquel bulto grueso frotarse con su intimidad, aquel vaivén despertó sus bajas pasiones, hizo temblar todo su ser, estaba lista para el siguiente nivel. Con la voz algo cortada y con algo de pena pregunto.   
.  
-¿Quieres hacerlo aquí? ¿Ahora? –  
-Si, vamos Poppy, una vez más antes de que lleguen los niños. – dijo para voltearla y sentarla sobre la mesa.   
-Está bien…hagámoslo. – dijo mientras Ramón le quitaba las bragas y se bajaba los pantalones solo lo suficiente para iniciar la copula.   
.  
Los ruidos que salían del taller eran fuertes y ensordecedores, aunque no provenían de ninguna de las herramientas que ahí había, aquel escandalo se prolongó un rato más. Ramón adoraba su solitaria casa en la colina, podía gritar todo lo que quisiera sin el miedo a ser escuchado, aunque solía fantasear que algún transeúnte perdido podía oír los sonidos que se escapaban de la mansión y resonaban con el eco del bosque. Fue un inolvidable fin de semana después de todo.


	5. Ebrio en la fiesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este lemon vendria despues de "el juego termino"

Era una fiesta de cumpleaños encantadora, la familia Lombardi había aceptado gustosa la invitación para celebrar a Diamantino en un año más de vida, o al menos la mayoría, pues claro que un elemento no estaba tan feliz de asistir. La cosa lucia de lo mejor, gente riendo, comiendo botanas, pastel, bebiendo ponche, sin contar la barra de un mini bar con un barman que elaboraba los mejores cocteles o servía con clase las copas de vino y champagne. Ramón no tenía nada para entretenerse, los gemelos jugaban tranquilos con otros niños de su edad y no se estaban metiendo en ningún problema como para ir a regañarlos, mientras que Poppy estaba tan metida con sus amigos que no le prestaba ni el mínimo de atención. Eso era en toda fiesta y reunión a las que asistían, odiaba que pasara lo mismo, por más que discutía con ella respecto al tema no llegaban a ningún lado; Ahí estaba de nuevo, él olvidado en un rincón viéndola reír junto con los demás. Sería que no era celoso en cuanto a que otros hombres se le acercaran a coquetearle, sin duda sabía que Poppy lo amaba, pero en cuanto a sus amigos y el tiempo que les destinaba, le hervía la sangre por dentro y más cuando ella lo ignoraba, tal vez no lo hacía a propósito, y sin duda estaba en un error, pero odiaba tener que lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones. Sin tener nada que hacer realmente y sintiéndose tan fuera de lugar, decidió que era hora de regresar a casa, no le dijo nada a los gemelos, ya que habría de dos opciones, que ellos quisieran regresar con él y fueran a despedirse de Poppy arruinando su plan, o decidieran quedarse y cuando ella preguntara por él la tendría gritándole sobre todo el asunto de “somos familia y todos debemos estar en el mismo lugar disfrutando” por lo que de manera normal salió por la puerta de entrada y se regresó a su casa, en la simpleza del escape comprobó su punto, Poppy no salió detrás de él, aun cuando llego a su hogar no recibió ninguna llamada, pasaron un par de horas quizás, pensó que al fin podría relajarse y seguir con su rutina de la noche, pero cuando entro a la cocina escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse.   
.  
-¡RAMÓN! ¿Todo este tiempo has estado aquí? – pregunto Poppy muy enojada.   
-¿Enserio? ¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta? –  
-Vamos Ramón, ya habíamos hablado de esto, somos una familia, no puede irse uno sin los demás, es la fiesta de uno de nuestros mejores amigos. –  
-No, Diamantino es tu mejor amigo, a lo mucho me cae bien, solo eso… es más, yo diría que apenas lo soporto. -   
-Bien, me alegro que así sea, eso quiere decir que tarde o temprano será tu amigo. – Hablo con tono positivo. – Hay que trabajar su relación y esta fiesta es la mejor manera, ahora vamos, los niños siguen en su casa, volveremos y fingiremos que jamás te fuiste. –   
-Excelente idea Poppy, gracias por preguntarme si quiero ir. –  
-Ramón, ahora no… solo ve a la fiesta e intenta divertirte, hay comida, buena música y están los demás. –   
-Eso es lo que no me gusta. – murmuro para seguir a su esposa de vuelta a la ruidosa reunión.   
.  
Regresando la situación estaba mucho peor, desde lejos, cerca de la mesa llena de deliciosas botanas, Ramón la veía divertirse, y no es que no intentara él interactuar, de verdad que lo hacía, pero no concordaba mucho con ninguno de ellos, las gemelas hablaban de moda, Dj Suki estaba ocupada con la música, Diamantino era demasiado entusiasta y Grandulón y Cooper no tenían gustos en común con él. De vez en cuando Poppy hacía el intento de integrarlo a la charla recordando algún suceso del pasado, pero prontos los demás llevaban esa acción a cosas de su infancia cerrando el circulo de la plática en cosas que Ramón no podía opinar, nuevamente se convertía en oyente y su esposa olvidaba por completo el porque había mencionado ese tema. Sin saber que hacer y teniendo el peor de los humores se fue directo con el barman, cuando iba por la tercera copa de vino le dijo.   
.  
-Mejor dame la botella. –  
.  
Estaba en su rincón haciendo bilis, no dejaba de ver a Poppy hablando tan feliz y contenta mientras él se la pasaba tan mal, ni las varias copas le quitaban el mal humor. Divagaba con el alcohol, no eran celos lo único que sentía, le tenía envidia a Poppy, a su propia esposa, por su facilidad de hacer amigos, no hubiera llegado a esa conclusión estando sobrio, pero deseaba tener ese gesto tan característico de ella. “Intenta divertirte” esas palabras se repetían mil veces en su cabeza, “puedo divertirme, será la persona más divertida que has visto, ya lo veras” se decía a si mismo mientras se servía más vino en su copa y la sorbia en dos enormes tragos. Una bella joven se le acerco, el hombre ya estaba ebrio, aunque no lo suficiente para hacer alguna locura, sus pies aún estaban bien puestos en el suelo, pero por lo calmo que lucía parecía no estarlo.   
.  
-¿Qué noche? – dijo la chica de labios carnosos.   
-Aja… - le contesto molesto sin despegar los ojos de su esposa.   
-Algunos se divierten, la mayoría… pero aquí estamos, creo que somos los únicos dos que no lo hacemos. –  
-Mira, no lo había notado. – dijo sarcástico lanzándole una mirada de odio, pero la chica solo río, cosa que llamo la atención de Ramón, relajándolo ligeramente.   
-Es solo que… te vi desde que entraste a la fiesta, como te fuiste y luego regresaste … pues no conozco a muchos en Villa Trolls y… bueno, vine porque dicen por ahí que aquí se consiguen a los hombres más guapos de la región. – dijo con ojos que insinuaban lujuria.   
.  
La chica no estaba nada mal, era joven, delgada, pero con figura y se notaba que era experta en las artes amatorias, sin duda experiencia que a su esposa le faltaba por no haber conocido a nadie más que a él. Con un tono de calma le contesto.   
.  
-Tal vez no lo sepas, pero soy el esposo de la alcaldesa. – dijo levantando su mano y mostrando su anillo de casado.   
-Se quien eres, vaya, en muchos lugares saben de ti y tus hijos, ni se diga de tu esposa, no solo es la más bella alcaldesa, si no la más aclamada, amada y respetable. -   
-¿Enserio? ¿Y no has escuchado que es celosa? Muy pero muy celosa. – dijo burlón.   
-Pues no lo creo, digo…estoy aquí platicando contigo y ella ni te voltea a ver, además, desapareciste por unas horas y no se dio cuenta hasta que alguien menciono algo... perdón, es que no pude evitar escuchar -  
.  
A Ramón eso le dolió hasta el fondo, casi escupe el trago de vino que tenía en la boca, no podía llevarle la contraria.   
.  
-Si… claro, es solo que… ella y yo tenemos problemas, no… los teníamos, ya todo está bien, solo que no lo hemos hecho en un buen rato… digo, salir… no otra cosa, salir todos en familia, ya no recordaba cómo era todo esto. –   
-Vamos, podemos salir y regresar, nadie lo notara. – sugirió la chica, era muy clara en cuanto a lo que pensaba hacer con él.   
.  
Ramón volvió a echarle un vistazo, si, era linda, pero no lo suficiente.   
.  
-Lo siento, ni ebrio engañaría a mi esposa. – Aunque esa era una verdad a medias, sus sentidos y memoria, junto con su uso de razón desaparecían estando en ese estado, y él más que nadie lo sabía bien, se arrepentía de cada copa que tomo, pero ya a media carrera no podía parar de hacerlo, se estaba relajando y comenzaba a perder el piso.   
.  
Un tanto desilusionada la chica opto por una segunda opción.   
.  
-Sabes, no necesitamos tocarnos para pasarla bien. –  
-¿A que te refieres? –  
-Puedo hablarte sucio… yo me entretengo y apuesto a que eso te dará ideas para hacer con tu esposa, solo por si ya agotaste las que tenías. –  
.  
Ramón rodo los ojos y con una sonrisa maliciosa le contesto.   
.  
-Y… ¿de que quieres hablarme? –   
-De lo que podríamos hacer debajo de la mesa. –  
-Te escucho. – dijo mientras bebía otra copa de vino, las palabras no lastimaban a nadie y tenía razón, él no tenía muchas ideas para hacer con Poppy, tal vez esa charla le refrescara la cabeza. Pasando los minutos se iban acercando más el uno con el otro hasta que ambos se susurraban al oído del otro las escenas más depravadas que se les pasaba por la mente. La chica tenía una grandiosa imaginación y una manera de describir cada acción que pronto envolvieron al hombre quien hacía de todo para no ponerle una mano encima.   
.  
Por su parte Poppy y sus amigos disfrutaban de una sesión de selfies, la tan odiada por Ramón, mientras que la alcaldesa revisaba sus fotos se percató que en ninguna salía su adorado esposo.   
.  
-Demonios, creo que Ramón se me volvió a escapar. – dijo enojada.   
-No, él sigue aquí. – respondió Cooper muy serio.   
-¿Enserio? ¿En dónde? –   
-Alado de esa chica de vestido negro. – comento dudoso Grandulón.   
.  
Poppy estaba en shock, ver a su esposo evitar los besos de esa chica, para luego comenzar a provocarla, darle insinuaciones de querer ser besado, estaba jugando con ella, ese coqueteo interminable, ¿era algún tipo de venganza? ¿Estaba bromeando? Poppy sin saber que hacer y perdiendo un poco de razón, tomo un pequeño trinche de la mesa, lo empuño en alto y se lanzó contra la joven, muy asustada por su cercanía, de ver como todos con mucha dificultad la controlaban, se separó de Ramón y dijo.   
.  
-Lo lamento, pero solo estábamos platicando y… -  
-Fuera de aquí. – le dijeron las gemelas que no le quitaron la vista de encima hasta verla salir de la casa. - ¿Quién la invito? – comentaron molestas.   
-Yo. – respondió Grandulón asustado. – es la amiga de la sobrina de mi tía política… me pidieron ayuda para que sentara cabeza, es una tanto casquivana, aunque… una fiesta con familias no era una buena opción para buscar alguien para ella, lo siento Poppy. –  
-Tu…. – hablo la mujer conteniendo las lágrimas. - ¿Tu… que tienes que decirme? – pregunto un tanto herida por el hecho.   
-Solo platicamos. – dijo dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino. – las palabras no lastiman ¿cierto? Además, me dijiste “diviértete” y ella era la única que estaba hablándome, no podía ser descortés y solo ignorarla, no tengo esa facilidad como ciertas personas. -  
-Estas ebrio. – Poppy se sintió aliviada a ver que todo ese show era solo el resultado del alcohol. – Volvamos a casa ahora… -  
-No, no quiero irme, la fiesta apenas comienza. –   
-Claro que no, ya termino. –  
-No, no lo ha hecho, ya hice lo que querías, me quede, ahora hagamos lo que yo quiero, hay que quedarnos otro rato. –  
-No, estas mal, necesitas descansar, volvamos a casa ahora. –  
-Cariño, necesito “muchas cosas”. – confeso insinuante. – pero de seguro no las tendré esta noche gracias a ti, ¿Quién te crees? Mi hermano, ¿Dónde está Nube? ¿Ir a casa? ¿Para que? Para dormir ¿o quieres pelear? Porque si es eso podemos hacerlo aquí sin ningún problema, solo limpiamos después, a mi padre no le gusta que dejemos sucia la casa… esta casa… esta casa no es mía ¿cierto? Excelente, discutamos aquí. –  
-Ramón todos nos están viendo, además los niños están afuera y… -  
-¿Todos? Los únicos que están adentros son estos bichos raros, ¿Son amigos tuyos? Porque míos no son, deben de ser muy importantes para ti si no quieres incomodarlos. –  
-¡RAMÓN!... Él no habla enserio chicos, solo está ebrio, volvamos a casa para que… - Poppy lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a llevarlo a la puerta.   
-Ya te dije que no quiero. – dijo zafándose de su agarre, llenando de nuevo su copa de vino y dándole un enorme sorbo.   
-Ramón, deja que yo y Cooper los acompañemos a tu casa. – los chicos lo tomaron por los brazos y sin ningún esfuerzo se zafo de ambos, con tono realmente enojado les advirtió.   
-Vuelvan a tocarme y los mato. -  
-Ramón, por favor. – nadie, ni siquiera Poppy podía con el temperamento del hombre, pensó en inmediato hablar con Nube quien conocía todas las facetas de ebriedad de su hermano, además Ramón lo mencionaba mucho, era después de todo y con lo poco que le conto su esposo, su compañero en aquellas alocadas fiestas de juventud.   
-No me toques. – exclamo empujándola. – no me importa que seas mujer, igual voy a golpearte si no me dejas en paz. –  
-Ramón. – necesitaba calmarlo, jamás le había tocado que se pusiera en aquel estado tan agresivo, normalmente tomaba algún licor una vez a la semana, pero no pasaba de un par de copas pequeñas, solo sorbos cuando los probaba para ponerle a la comida, ni siquiera llenaba un shot. – Vamos, solo siéntate en algún lado. – pero él seguía discutiendo por todo y poco a poco iba elevando el sonido de su voz. – Shhh, guarda silencio, la gente está empezando a darse cuenta. – Toda la fiesta se estaba dando en el gran patio trasero de Diamantino, por lo que solo ellos están dentro de la casa, pero las personas al escuchar todo el barullo comenzaban a asomarse, otros que entraban para comer algo, algunos más para rellenar sus bebidas. El grupo cubría a Ramón y sonreía diciendo que solo jugaban.   
-Poppy, ¿Por qué mejor no van a mi cuarto? Ahí podrán hablar mejor y puede que se calme lo suficiente para razonar con él. – sugirió Diamantino.  
-Gracias, si… eso será lo mejor. -   
.  
A tumbones y tras pies llegaron a la habitación, el anfitrión los dejo a solas después de cerrar la puerta, nadie ocultaba que cuando Ramón se enojaba y más en ese estado, daba bastante miedo, por lo que no quisieron permanecer con ella. Eso no le preocupo para nada, era optimista y sabía que podría hacerlo razonar en pocos minutos.   
.  
-Bien, ya me tienes solo para ti, ¿De que quieres hablar? – comento mientras se servía más vino.   
-Ramón, ya basta, no sigas tomando, ya estas bastante ebrio. –  
-Jamás te había molestado ¿Quieres diversión? Voy a divertirme, divertiré a todo el mundo, seré el alma de la fiesta, ¿Dónde está Nube? -   
-Si, te dije que te divirtieras, pero no así, además los niños están abajo, tienes suerte de que no te hayan visto, piensa en que les vas a decir mañana. –  
-¿Los niños? ¿Qué niños? Tu eres una cerda egoísta, me escondiste de todos, no quieres que me divierta o que los demás lo hagan, pues sabes… a mí no me gustan las mismas cosas que a ti, tú te aburres conmigo ahora, pues sabes que… yo también me aburro a tu lado. –  
-No sabes lo que dices, nos amamos y yo sé que muy en el fondo las fiestas te divierten. -  
-¿Estás loca? Odio las fiestas, odios a eso bichos de abajo que de seguro son tus amigos, hablas de todos, de diversión, no te entiendo, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – el hombre miro extrañado su copa vacía para luego volverla a llenar y tras dar otro sorbo menciono. – Esa chica es la única persona que me ha puesto atención en toda la maldita noche y tú dices ser… tu eres… ¿Quién eres exactamente? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Nube? –  
-¡Nube! Es verdad, él podría ayudarme. –  
.  
Poppy comenzó a sacar las cosas de su bolso en un intento de encontrar su celular, mientras Ramón tomaba asiento en el piso y se bebía rápidamente el contenido de su copa. Finalmente, la mujer encontró lo que buscaba, estaba a punto de marcar cuando escucho la voz de Ramón.   
.  
-Creo que se porque estoy aquí. –   
-¿Lo haces? Genial. – exclamo pensando que quizás ya se le estaba bajando lo ebrio.   
-Si, no estoy en mi casa. –  
-Así es. –  
-Estamos en una fiesta. –  
-Claro. –  
-Y Nube no está para prohibirme ir al segundo piso… pero tú me trajiste aquí para “charlar” en privado. –  
-Si y bueno… no “charlar” literalmente, sabes a que subimos ¿cierto? – decía Poppy creyendo que estaba algo consiente de lo que pasaba.  
-Claro que lo sé. – comento coqueto poniéndose de pie.   
-Gracias a Dios, me alegra saber que… -  
.  
Poppy no alcanzo de terminar su frase, Ramón la azoto con fuerza contra la pared de un solo aventón, más desubicada que asusta por la acción, no pudo reaccionar al ser prensada contra el muro por el cuerpo de su esposo, la tomó fuerte de las muñecas mientras la presionaba con mayor intensidad. Comenzó a restregar su entre pierna con su intimidad, su baile de cadera lo conocía bien, sabía lo que quería, pero ella no creía que fuera lo correcto, no era su casa y Ramón está fuera de sus casillas por el alcohol.   
.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no haces nada? – pregunto el hombre con tono de queja. – ¿No te gusto? –  
-Oh no…si, me gustas mucho, es solo que… no vivimos aquí, esta es la habitación de Diamantino. –  
-¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo? – menciono con tono aniñado, como si jugara, Poppy jamás lo había escuchado hablar y moverse así, como si fuera un pequeño minino pidiendo mimos. – Te recuerdo que tú me pediste subir. –  
-Cierto, yo te lo pedí, pero tenía otra cosa en mente, debo de hablar con tu hermano, si me sueltas puedo ir por mi celular. – el artefacto estaba en el piso, muy cerca de ella.   
-Eso no. – dijo con tono molesto y siendo más tosco en su agarre.   
-Me lastimas, no hagas eso. – pidió asustada cuando lo brusco de su acción le causo dolor.   
-Bien, es que no quiero que hables con él, va a decirme lo de la tonta regla y hoy no quiero, si él se entera le dirá a papá. –  
-¿Qué regla? –   
-No me puedo quitarme los pantalones, solo por arriba… aunque, no necesito quitármelos, si solo los desabrocho lo suficiente, y si tu no le dices. – menciono mientras frotaba su miembro ya apretado dentro de sus ropas con el vientre de Poppy.   
-Wow…vaya, realmente tienes ganas. –  
-Por favor, siento como si no lo hubiera hecho en un millón de años. –  
-Meses en realidad. –  
-¿Vamos a hacerlo? –  
-¿Eso hará que te calmes? –  
-Si…si, vamos. –  
-Está bien. –  
.  
Poppy creía que si le seguía la corriente lograría calmarlo un poco por lo que, apenas Ramón soltó sus manos, inmediatamente deslizo una de ellas a la manija de la puerta y le puso el seguro, de esa forma nadie los interrumpiría. El hombre comenzó con su juego de manos, carias subidas de tono bajo su camisa, desacomodando su sostén, ella solo lo abrazaba con fuerzas, proto encamino su tacto al sur de sus caderas, jugueteaba con los pliegues de su entrada para finalmente introducir sus dedos masajeando su interior, por simple costumbre el cuerpo de Poppy empezó a reaccionar con los mimos de su esposo, de forma lenta y constante se fueron deslizando por la pared hasta quedar casi sentados en el suelo, en esa postura la mujer no pudo evitar quedar con el compás abierto y el arrodillado. No podía negar que ese juego previo había sido increíble, aun así, para nada estaba caliente, ciertamente estaba fría, y no era para menos, los celos de momentos atrás aun recorrían sus venas, no podía pensar en otra cosa que esa chica de labios carnosos, cada agasajo que le daba, seguramente pensaba dárselo a ella, era como si comiera el platillo que alguien más rechazo, sentía que estaba teniendo las sobras o que era el premio de consolación, “¿Haría esto mismo con la chica de hace rato?” se preguntaba a si misma. Los celos y la duda la mantenían ocupada, pero no por mucho, de forma sorpresiva y sin ningún tipo de consideración, Ramón comenzó a penetrarla, ella no podía hacer nada al respecto, la posición en la que estaba la dejo completamente a su merced. No le quedo de otra más que recibir a su invitado con las puertas abiertas.   
.  
-Ramón… esta no es nuestra casa…ah… y tu estas… mmm. –  
-¿Ebrio? Lo sé, que más da, todos creen que discutimos y… por Dios… estas que ardes. – decía mientras le daba con mayor tosquedad.   
-Por favor, regresemos a casa, haya podemos…aahhh. –  
.  
Pero el hombre no la dejo continuar, comenzó con un ritmo más rápido haciéndola gemir descontroladamente, Poppy para evitar ser descubiertos se tapó la boca y prefirió de nuevo dejarlo hacerlo como quisiera, entre más rápido acabara mejor, las manos de Ramón se posaron en su cadera que bailaba juguetona con el vaivén de las suyas.   
.  
-Quédate quieta. – Pidió mientras la sujetaba con fuerza excesiva, parecía como si tratara de estrangularla por la cintura con ambas manos.  
-Ramón… me lastimas. – se quejó al sujetarlo por la espalda, tal vez un poco de cosquillas lo hicieran ser más suave, pero sus movimientos solo lo hacían sacudir la cabeza y hacer muecas.   
-Se que te gusta, esto te agrada ¿verdad? – decía al hacer sus estocadas más profundas y agresivas, aquello no era para nada de su agrado, el dolor era más fuerte que el placer, sin contar que la manera en la que la tocaba le hacían sentir como si fuera solo alguien con quien se revolcaría una noche y el sexo así no le gustaba, para ella era algo más que una simple sesión carnal, era la manera en que ambos se demostraban el amor que se tenían, ese contacto íntimo que los unía cada vez más. Cuando ya no lo pudo soportar, cuando el dolor ya era demasiado, pensado que terminaría por desgarrarla, hizo algo sin razonar, clavo sus uñas en su espalda con fuerza y descendió con lentitud dejando tras de si los surcos de los arañazos, creyó que Ramón gritaría o se enojaría por el acto, pero no fue así, al contrario, gimió de manera larga y melodiosa mientras ella lesionaba su espalda. – Eso… eso se sintió muy bien. – dijo tras dejar escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. – Pero no lo hagas de nuevo, a mi padre no le gusta que llegue con marcas. –  
-¿Qué te parece si yo no lo vuelvo a hacer a cambio de que seas más gentil? Por favor. –   
.  
Ramón limpio un par de lágrimas que se asomaban ya por sus ojos.   
.  
-¿No te gusta cómo te lo hago? –   
-Si…bueno, no, eres un tanto… rudo. –  
-Lo siento, me gusta hacerlo así, me aburriría si fuera más suave. –  
-¿Enserio? – pregunto preocupada, Ramón de vez en cuando jugaba rudo, pero nunca llegaba a ese grado de lastimarla.   
-¿No la estas pasando bien? –   
-No… digo, si, quiero hacerlo a tu estilo, házmelo como quieras. – menciono con tono ansioso, realmente no quería continuar así.   
-No, está bien, puedo hacerlo menos rudo, jugar sin que la otra persona se divierta es… es tonto, es como jugar solo ¿no lo crees? – tras decir eso retomo su trabajo siendo más gentil con ella.   
.  
Poppy comenzó a reflexionar esas palabras, a Ramón le gustaba ser así de rudo desde antes de conocerla seguramente, su carácter ya era de esa forma, pero cambio por ella, mucho, tal vez demasiado, todo eso pensando en que podría perder su afecto, se sentía un tanto mal, ahí estaban de nuevo haciendo las cosas como ella quería y no como él necesitaba.  
.  
-¿Y ahora que pasa? ¿No te gusto? –  
-¿Qué? –  
-Estas muy callada, ¿en que piensas? ¿Dónde estás? Parece que lo estoy haciendo con el muro. -  
-Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa. –  
-Por Dios… ¿puedes concentrarte en lo que hacemos aquí? –  
-Claro, si… lo siento… voy a poner de mi parte, Ramón, no te preocupes, vamos a resolver esto. –  
-Yo no me preocupo, estoy bien, solo quiero llegar… ¿tú no? – Poppy le respondió con movimiento suave de caderas cosa que hizo estremecer al hombre. – Si, a eso me refería. -   
.  
Comenzaron de nuevo con ese movimiento de caderas, la copula era intensa, Poppy solo necesitaba un par de minutos para acostumbrarse a la brusquedad, el dolor pasaba de largo, el ritmo fue cada vez más rápido haciéndola gemir descontrolada, se tapó la boca, y lo dejo poseerla como quisiera, entre más rápido acabara mejor. Ambos detuvieron su baile al escuchar pasos por el pasillo, alguien llamo a la puerta y pregunto.   
.  
-¿Todo bien adentro? ¿Poppy estas bien? – Era Diamantino, pues por el estado en que estaba Ramón, temían que pudiera cometer una locura.   
-Estamos bien, estoy…ah. – Poppy tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para no gritar, su esposo había retomado la danza sin importar que solo la puerta los separaba de su anfitrión.  
-Poppy ¿Estas bien? –  
-Responde. – le susurro Ramón al oído.   
-Pará… no puedo, no si tú me… - le respondió con voz entre cortada por el placer.   
-Háblale o yo grito. – amenazo para soltar un gemido que fue lo suficientemente alto para ser oído.   
-¿De verdad no pasa nada ahí adentro? – cuestión Diamantino asustado.   
.  
Poppy cubrió la boca de su esposo y mientras este seguía haciéndola sucumbir ante la pasión, ella hablo de la forma que menos levantara sospechas.   
.  
-Si, estamos bien… solo, danos un par de minutos más, quiero que Ramón no luzca tan… tan ebrio. – menciono sin soportar mantener un segundo más la charla.   
-Oh, ¿quieres que te traiga un vaso con agua o un poco de comida? –  
-Responde… Poppy, responde. – pedía Ramón en voz baja, ella apenas si podía hablar, se mordía el dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda para no gritar cuando estaba por llegar al orgasmo, y es que su esposo actuaba muy diferente, no sabía si era por el alcohol o por la situación tan parecida con la de aquella vez donde su padre los descubrió en su despacho al hacerlo sobre el escritorio.   
-Si…si, si, eso sería genial. – menciono con voz cortada y un tanto afónica.   
-Excelente, iré por eso y enseguida vengo. -   
.  
Mientras los dos recuperaban el aliento escucharon varios pasos acercarse por el pasillo, Poppy estaba poniéndose presentable cuando noto que Ramón aun quería seguir jugando, sin preguntarle la forzó a pegar el pecho al piso levantando alto las caderas, la mujer podía ver los zapatos de sus amigas por el filo de la puerta y cuando estas hablaron recibió la primera penetración un tanto forzada, aquello le causo nuevamente más dolor que placer, pero tenía que guardar silencio o los descubrirían.   
.  
-Poppy, Diamantino nos dijo que querías algo de comer para que a Ramón se le baje lo ebrio, tal vez con un poco de maquillaje podamos quitarle ese rubor de las mejillas ¿te interesa? – preguntaron las gemelas.   
-¿Qué esperas? Contesta. – ordeno Ramón en un susurro casi imperceptible.   
-No gracias. – dijo Poppy un tanto confundida por la actitud de su esposo.   
-¿Segura? –  
-Si, solo necesita un poco de comida, con eso le bastara. –   
-Está bien, iremos por eso. -   
.  
Las chicas se alejaron de aquel lugar y mientras el sonido de sus pasos desaparecía, Ramón hablo con un tono un tanto desilusionado.   
.  
-No lo estas disfrutando ¿verdad? – se había dado cuenta por lo fácil que se le hizo mantener esa charla.   
-No, no… si lo disfruto, lo disfruto mucho. – Comento rápidamente, la verdad es que solo quería que terminara lo antes posible, se la hacía increíble que tanto trabajo y aun no se le pasaran las ganas ni aunque fuera un poco.  
.  
El hombre siguió con un par de movimientos y luego se percató de lo incomoda que estaba su acompañante, que tras cada envestida sus pechos pegaban con brusquedad contra el piso y ella acallaba un sonido de queja.   
.  
-Eres mala fingiendo. –  
-No finjo, es que… me encanta, es solo que como no es nuestra casa. –  
-No puedes engañar a alguien que sabe fingir mejor que tú. –  
-Si, sé que eres bueno fingiendo. –  
-Hasta para mentir se necesita gracias. –  
.  
Ramón se acercó a su oído y comenzó con jadeos y gemidos melodiosos, palabras susurrantes rebosadas de éxtasis, cuando fingió un orgasmo, “vaya” pensó Poppy “realmente es bueno”.   
.  
-¿Te gusta cómo suena? –  
-Si, suena real… has tenido tiempo de practicarlo. – pensó que con la última etapa de su relación, había logrado aquella maestría.   
-Claro, tenía una novia boba y hueca que jamás me hizo “llegar”. –  
-¿Novia? –  
-Si, una novia, de esas con las que sales y finges tener algo, una novia…Coral era su nombre. –  
-¿Nunca… nunca tuviste un orgasmo con ella? –  
-¿Se puede tener medio orgasmo? Eso es lo más cercano que he tenido a uno… tal vez tu logres hacerme tener uno esta noche. –  
-Tal vez… -  
.  
Poppy se percató en ese momento de que Ramón no estaba consiente de con quien estaba en ese momento seguramente no recordaba que eran esposos. Escucho que menciono de la nada.   
.  
-Tal vez en otra posición. – dijo saliendo de ella, se sentó frente a la cama y la atrajo a él. - ¿quieres mostrarme como lo haces tú? – pregunto coqueto dándole todo el control a ella, eso le pareció genial, sabia como hacerlo franquear, aunque ya no estaba tan segura, se sentía optimista, en corto podría hacerlo llegar al clímax sin ningún problema.   
-Bien, solo… trata de no gritar. –  
-Eso suena interesante, ¿enserio eres tan buena? –  
-Déjame mostrarte… he estado practicando lo que me recomendó una amiga. –   
.  
Poppy bajo por completo haciéndolo entrar de un solo golpe, eso casi lo dejo sin aire, se sentía tan bien para él, la mujer se movía con rítmicos movimientos, una danza con giros, subidas y bajadas, idas adelante y atrás, pero por dentro era otro cuento, las paredes de la dama eran controladas a su voluntad, aquellas antiguas prácticas de la india que le fueron enseñadas, eran ahora que daban fruto, sus muros presionaban con fuerza a su invitado haciéndolo sentir como una vela que se derretía bajo la llama de su lubrico amar. No tardo en moverse brusco, desacomodarse por el exceso de placer, Ramón quería más, pero no sabía cómo pedirlo, Poppy estaba desesperada, deseaba llegar al fin de todo eso, que él no se quedara quieto le dificultaba todo, pero recordó que su esposo siempre fue paciente con ella por su excesivo entusiasmo, aunque tenía que admitir que tranquilizarlo con esa fuerza que la sobrepasa era complicado. Algo harta de esa indisciplina enredo sus piernas con las de él, forzándolo a abrir sus compas, eso lo calmo un poco, aun así seguía intentando dar estocadas salvajes, siendo algo ruda presiono sus caderas como él había hecho con las suyas.   
.  
-¡AH! – se escuchó un pequeño grito de queja de su parte.   
-Lo siento… ¿te lastimo? ¿quieres que pare? –  
-No, estoy bien… - dijo para seguir gimiendo con melodía. – Házmelo más fuerte. – pidió mientras ponía sus manos sobre las suyas y juntas apretaban su cadera con mayor ahínco.   
.  
Poppy comprendió en ese momento que él necesitaba ese juego tosco, no le gusta que lo lastimaran, se notaba, solo quería hacerlo rudo, por lo que volvió sus movimientos más intensos y bravos. Los gemidos fueron acompañados de pequeños gritos de éxtasis que se le escapaban, la mujer no quería emocionarse, siendo él tan diestro en fingir, pero cuando hiso una breve pausa, algo pequeño solo para cambiar el ritmo, escucho su falta de aire, ese suspiro que se interrumpió cuando ella continuo llamo su atención; la curiosidad siempre fue su mejor característica, y al percatarse de esa pequeña sutileza, comenzó a hacer más de esas interrupciones, su respiración seguía su ritmo, aumentaba, disminuía, se volvía más larga o acortada, realmente lo estaba gozando. Poppy volteo a verlo a la cara, habían regado sus besos por sus hombros, su cuello, pero no había tenido la suerte de tocar sus labios. Ramón le sostuvo la mirada mientras se mordía su labio inferior, su expresión gritaba “hazlo ¿Qué esperas?” por lo que con algo de timidez y sin detener la marcha de sus caderas, fue acercando su rostro al suyo, pero se detuvo, algo no cuadraba, ella quería estar segura de algo, ¿con quién creía Ramón que estaba teniendo sexo? ¿Con ella? ¿Con alguien más? Al ver su duda, el hombre comenzó a rosar su rostro con el de ella, como si fuera un gato, sus carisias terminaron cerca de su oído y con voz susurrante le hablo.   
.  
-¿Qué esperas? Ya me tienes… hazme tuyo. –   
.  
Todo su cuerpo vibro ante aquellas palabras, a ese nivel ya no le importaba que estuviera pasando por su cabeza, se dejó envolver por el momento disfrutando con él de sus más bajas pasiones, merecía ese beso, lo añoraba, por lo que presurosa acerco sus labios a los suyos y cuando estos iban a unirse llevándolos casi a la sima del éxtasis, algo los interrumpió. Lo voz de Cooper hizo de la atmosfera trisas.   
.  
-¿Está todo bien? –   
-Si, estamos bien, solo necesito un poco de comida, ya le dije a los demás. – menciono molesta Poppy, quien sentía que le habían dejado caer un balde de agua fría, aun así, no dejaba el juego, no dejaría que su esposo se fuera sin tener un orgasmo.   
-Ah si, es por eso que venía, tienen pollo y res, ¿Qué quiere comer Ramón? –   
.  
El hombre estaba envuelto en un mar de pasión y lujuria, totalmente fuera de si, Poppy estaba desesperada, no podía concentrarse con la voz de Cooper hablándole, quería que se fuera en ese instante, algo molesta y desubicada, veía a su esposo que parecía disfrutar de la interrupción, parecía estar a punto de llegar sin ninguna ayuda.   
.  
-Pues… él quiere carne, un enorme y jugoso trozo de carne. – Poppy trataba de pausarlo, de retrasar el momento del orgasmo, quería llegar junto con él, que aquel rencuentro fuera compartido, por lo que intentaba enfriarlo un poco.   
-Ok… oye, ¿y quiere ensalada o puré de papa con la carne? Porque las dos están muy buenas y… -  
-Cooper, por favor, solo trae el plato. – dijo con enfado, había pasado sus manos a la boca de Ramón para contener sus gritos.   
-¿Estas segura que está todo bien ahí adentro? –  
-Si, Cooper, solo danos un par de minutos más. –   
-Ramón se comportaba raro, no quisiera que te lastimara. –   
-Cooper, solo vete. – le grito.   
.  
Ramón estaba tan inmerso en ese lubrico momento, que sin querer tiro un pequeño vaso de cristal de la cómoda de noche de Diamantino, este se estrelló en el piso rompiéndose ruidosamente.   
.  
-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto asustado Cooper.   
-Nada, solo fue un vaso. –  
-No te creo, voy a entrar. – dijo para intentar girar la manija, pero no obtuvo nada, pues estaba puesto el seguro.   
.  
Aquel sonido volvió loco a Ramón quien comenzó a mover las caderas de forma descontrolada, haciendo que mantenerse encima le fuera casi imposible a Poppy, el rechinar de sus uñas rayando el piso y aquel gemido melodioso que la mujer no pudo atrapar entre sus dedos, pusieron muy nervioso a Cooper.   
.  
-¿Qué está pasando ahí adentro? ¿Él esta agresivo? ¿Te está haciendo algo? –   
-Por milésima vez, Cooper, necesito la comida, Ramón y yo estamos bien, solo está ebrio. –  
-Bien, iré por eso. -   
.  
Los pasos de Cooper se alejaron, Poppy había dejado de moverse, guardaba silencio para comprobar que estaban otra vez solos, el tararear de una canción por parte de Ramón se escuchó de fondo, ella volteo a verlo y con una sonrisa en el rostro el hombre le hablo.   
.  
-Ya me tenías y me dejaste ir. –   
-¿Qué te pasa? Dijiste que no era entretenido si solo uno se divertía. – comentó enojada.   
-Cierto, dije eso… lo siento, me emocione. –  
-¿Por qué? Cooper nos interrumpió. – dijo haciendo pucheros.   
-Si, fue genial. –  
-¿Genial? –  
-Es que cada que ellos han venido… eso me encanta. –  
-¿Te encanta? ¿Acaso te gusta que nos interrumpan? – pregunto con tono molesto.   
-No… si, no sé cómo explicarlo, me gusta pensar que me pueden descubrir, y ellos y el ruido, se siente tan bien, quiero seguir. – menciono moviendo sus caderas.   
.  
Poppy dio por hecho que el alcohol lo había puesto en ese estado tan raro, pues sabía que detestaba eso, las veces que ella quiso hacerlo en lugares concurridos, como en el baño del avión en su luna de miel, él siempre se enojaba y se negaba, tenía que hacerse en casa o un lugar donde supiera estaban en privado.   
.  
-Ok, te gusta hacerlo así, ¿desde cuándo? ¿Hace cinco minutos? – pregunto imitando su tono sarcástico.   
-No me conoces. – Contesto entre risas. - ¿Nube no te lo ha dicho? –  
-Decirme que. –  
-Que me encanta esconderme, no me gustan los mirones, pero las fiestas, el ruido, eso es lo que me gusta, estar escondidos, esa adrenalina de pensar que alguien pueda descubrirme. –  
.  
Poppy dudo, algo realmente había escuchado por parte de Nube, y aquella frase de “los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad” tal vez esa confesión le ayudara con su problema de dormitorio, Ramón no dejaba que el mayor de los Lombardi le contara sobre que pasaba en esas alocadas noches de juerga, y su esposo no le decía, tal vez porque no recordaba, pero ella quería conocerlo todo de él, podría aprovechar para hacerlo confesar.   
.  
-Te creo. – le dijo al fin comprendiendo algo que Nube había dicho, Ramón tenía algo así como una segunda personalidad estando ebrio, y parecía tener una memoria totalmente diferente que la sobria, de seguro tenía un vago recuerdo de ella en la playa, de que su hermano le dijo que ella era su novia, pero no lo convenció del todo y pasaron muy poco tiempo los dos, ahora podía arreglarlo, haría algo que se gravaría en sus recuerdos, algo que pasa esa parte de él era completamente nuevo, le hizo una pregunta esperando la negativa. - ¿Te han hecho un oral? –  
-Vaya, que pregunta tan directa, apenas te conozco y ya quieres ir a la grande. – contesto burlón.   
-Si no te has dado cuenta sigues dentro de mí, así que tengo derecho de preguntarte cualquier cosa. – menciono mientras movía las caderas, el hombre le correspondió y dándole la razón le contesto.   
-Ok, tienen un buen punto. –   
-Anda, responde ¿Te han hecho un oral? –  
-Casi… -  
-¿Casi? – No era la respuesta que ella esperaba, la primera vez que le hizo un oral a su esposo fue en la luna de miel, y él le dijo que nunca antes nadie se lo había hecho, por un momento se sintió engañada, pero luego recordó que eso seguramente había pasado en una noche de tragos. - ¿Cómo que casi? –  
-Si, una vez un chico, luego de estar muy “entretenidos”, quiso hacerlo, pero no lo deje. – comento lujurioso como si recordar aquello le fuese agradable.   
-¿Un chico “chico”? ¿no quisiste decir “chica”? –  
-No, era un chico, uno muy… - Ramón se mordió los labios y dejo escapar un suspiro. – Dios… besaba increíble. – al ver la cara de impacto de la mujer pregunto con mofa. - ¿Te molesta? – la miro con curiosidad.   
-No sabía que tuviste una “etapa sexi”. – comento con tono gracioso, a Poppy le gustaba todos esos temas gracias a Dj Suki. El hombre al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar reírse, a ella eso le pareció sumamente intrigante.   
-No paso por ninguna “etapa sexi”, es solo que no me importa si es “él” o “ella”. –  
.  
Poppy parecía procesar esa información de manera lenta, hasta que dio con la respuesta correcta.   
.  
-¿Eres bi… bisexual? –  
-Bingo. – dijo el hombre que le pareció tierno la manera en la que lo dijo. - ¿Ya no te gusto por eso? – pregunto fingiendo estar preocupado.   
-Escúchame bien, jamás dejaría de amarte por nada del mundo. – le respondió mientras lo sostenía por las mejillas.   
-Eres muy dulce, pero solo estoy haciendo esto porque estoy aburrido, no me gustas ni nada por el estilo, no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas, Nube siempre me corta la inspiración, me sorprende que no esté aquí para hacerlo, aun sin él… no creas que soy así de fácil, para nada lo soy, es solo que ya amo a alguien y tu tienes la suerte de parecerte, igual que Coral… porque esa chica. – dijo soltando un suspiro propio de alguien profundamente enamorado.   
-Oh, ¿y se puede saber quién es? –  
-Es la más linda y tierna chica que jamás veras, su pelo es como algodón de azúcar, sus ojos como diamantes rosados, el tacto de su piel es tan terso, esto es solo sexo, no es nada comparado con lo que su risa me hace sentir, no necesito que me toque para sentirme extasiado, la amo en secreto desde tanto tiempo, si la tuviera entre mis brazos la amaría hasta desfallecer, hasta volverme loco. –  
-¿Y cuál es su nombre? – Poppy sabia la respuesta, se sentía segura de que Ramón no tuviera ojos para nadie más, que cada roce, caricia, todos los besos que dio, cada intento de llegar a la gloria, en todos ellos solo la tenía a ella en mente, sin importar con quien estuviera haciéndolo.   
-Se llama Poppy… me encantaría casarme con ella algún día. – dijo en forma soñadora.   
-Pues pídeselo, tal vez te diga que si. – comento tratando de contener la risa. – Pero antes, déjame hacerte un pequeño “trabajo” para terminar la velada. –  
.  
Poppy ya estaba acomodada para iniciar con esa actividad, que era de sus favoritas, durante su pequeña charla estímulo al hombre con sus manos, haciéndole un lujurioso masaje. Su boca se fue acercando peligrosamente a su miembro, Ramón comenzó a sudar frio, cuando sintió su lengua darle un enorme y lento lengüetazo desde la base a la punta, su voz replico.   
.  
-No, basta, no siguas… ya no quiero. – dijo echándose para atrás hasta toparse con la cama de Diamantino.   
-¿Qué pasa? Se que te gusta. –  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Jamás te he visto? –  
-Ramón, mírame bien ¿Quién soy? –   
-No sé, solo… no sé cómo llegue aquí, y tú te pareces… solo me recuerdas a … -  
-A Poppy, es por soy Poppy. –  
-Si, tienes cierto parecido, pero no… es como Coral, o como cualquier otro, siempre los elijo por eso, hay algo que me la recuerda, solo eso, no puedes ser ella, ella está en Villa Trolls y nosotros estamos… ¿Dónde estamos? –  
-En la fiesta de cumpleaños de Diamantino, ¿sabes quién es? Mi amigo, el que me enseño como ponerle brillantina a las invitaciones que te hago, mírame bien, mi pelo, mis ojos, ¿te gusta mi piel? – pregunto mientras filtraba su mano bajo su camisa y acariciaba su abdomen.  
.  
Los ojos de Ramón se abrieron grandes al percatarse de quien se trataba, se puso tan rojo como un tomate y cerro las piernas tratando de ocultar su aún más excitado miembro.  
.   
-¡POPPY! – exclamo llevándose una mano a la boca para no gritar.   
-¿Te das cuenta hasta ahora? Llevamos un buen rato haciéndolo. –  
-¿Si?... no, es que yo… jamás haría algo así con nadie más, me equivoque una vez, solo una vez…y en otra ocasión, pero yo no llegue, él si, pero no fue nada, no significo nada para mí, lo juro, yo… -  
-Ramón, lo sé, eras joven, soltero y estabas ebrio, la gente comente locuras así, ahora solo relájate para que tengamos “un buen final” ¿sí? –  
-Está bien…solo… es que yo. –  
.  
El hombre se había puesto muy nervioso al saber quién era la persona con la que pasaba aquel apasionado momento, aun así su miembro seguía erecto, Poppy abrió sus piernas, tomo su órgano entre sus manos dándole un pequeño masaje y antes de que continuara donde se quedó, Poppy le pidió.   
.  
-No vayas a gritar, por favor. –  
-Si, yo… tratare de no hacerlo. – contesto con tono avergonzado.   
-Solo relájate, esto te va a gustar, siempre te encanta. –   
-¿Siempre? Lo dices como si ya me lo hubieras hecho antes. –  
-Es que ya te lo he hecho antes, tal vez no lo recuerdas ahora, pero estamos casados. –   
-¡¿Qué?! – grito para casi inmediatamente taparse la boca, tomo un poco de aire y con voz susurrante continuo. – No puede ser, estas mintiendo. –  
-Ramón. -hablo con tono calmado. - ¿Qué tienes en tu mano? –  
.  
El hombre miro la mano que la mujer le sostenía, ambos tenían esa clásica argolla que representaba lo dicho por ella.   
.  
-No… no recuerdo haberlo hecho, ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Cómo fue que…? –  
-Concéntrate en esto, vamos a terminar y después te explico… ¿o ya no quieres? –  
-¡Si!... digo, si, claro… solo, hazme lo que quieras. –  
.  
Ante esas palabras Poppy no pudo evitar reír, comenzó ya sin contratiempos su ardua tarea, jugueteaba con su lengua de arriba abajo, chupeteaba esa punta exquisita y se regocijaba de ver la cara avergüenza que tenía su esposo, cada lamida, cada beso lo hacían lucir más apenado, pero también era bastante obvio que lo disfrutaba; pronto se escucharon pisadas por el pasillo, alguien venia y lo hacía de forma lenta y ruidosa, se iba acercando, con cada pisada Ramón entraba a un nuevo nivel de placer que no podía ocultar, finalmente las pisadas se detuvieron en la puerta y la voz de Grandulón se escuchó del otro lado.   
.  
-Ramón, aquí está la comida que pidió Poppy para ti. –  
.  
La mujer estaba muy ocupada para contestar, lamiendo el fálico órgano de Ramón, preparándolo para el siguiente paso. Detuvo un breve momento sus labios y le susurro.   
.  
-Contesta tú, yo no puedo. – e inmediatamente continuo con el ejercicio, un poco de venganza de su parte.   
.  
Aquello lo enloqueció aún más, Ramón quería hablar, deseaba contestarle, pero apenas separaba sus manos de su boca y una serie de gemidos involuntarios se escapaba.  
.  
-¿Hola? ¿Están ahí? – Grandulón insistía y cuando trato de girar la perilla Ramón enloqueció de placer, los movimientos de su cadera se volvieron imposibles de controlar, bailaba con un ritmo alocado.  
.  
Poppy supo que era el momento, al fin introdujo el miembro de él en su boca y comenzó a succionar con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que se deslizara cada vez más adentro, llegando a su garganta, el hombre comenzó a hiperventilar, le faltaba el aire, eso era demasiado, no podía dejar de mover su cuerpo y se sacudía con ligera violencia, los ruidos acallados por sus manos le eran difíciles de silenciar. La mujer saco a su invitado con la única intención de tomar aire, pero apenas lo recupero lo introdujo de nuevo siendo brusca con el, dejándolo llegar un poco más al fondo, no esperaba que fuera tan rápido, pero cuando sintió ese viscoso liquido sabor umami recorrer su garganta, dejando una sensación calidad tras de sí; luego de tanto tiempo y problemas maritales, Poppy al fin degustaba la esencia de su esposo, no pudo evitar que un poco de ese elixir se derramara por sus labios y cuello al momento de sacarlo, Ramón veía maravillado como ella trababa de beberlo todo, de tomarlo tomo con su lengua, cuando se limpiaba con sus dedos para después chuparlos, él no podía poner en palabras lo satisfecho que estaba.   
.  
-¿Hola? ¿Se durmieron? ¿Está todo bien? –  
-Si, estamos bien. – dijo Ramón un tanto agotado. – deja la comida en el pasillo, en un momento la tomaremos, solo… danos un par de minutos a solas. –  
-Está bien, los vemos abajo. – contesto para retirarse.   
-Entonces ¿Somos esposos? –   
-Así es. – dijo Poppy que ya estaba comenzando a arreglarse.   
-Y… ¿Soy un buen esposo? –  
-El mejor de todos. – comento mientras se ponía de pie e iba al baño de la habitación. Al volver encontró a Ramón bebiendo el ultimo sorbo de la botella de vino. – Cariño, se supone que estamos tratando de que se te baje. –  
-Lo sé, es que era el último trago, no podía dejarlo. -  
.  
Poppy reviso que Ramón se viera presentable, abrió la puerta y tomo el plato con el alimento, ahora el hombre estaba sentado en otra parte de la habitación, parecía que trataba de razón aun lo que había sucedido.   
.  
-Abre grande la boca. – le dijo mientras le ofrecía un bocado de carne y este sin más se lo tragaba, Poppy no esperaba que hiciera eso, a Ramón le molestaba las cosas cursis, ni enfermo se dejaba alimentar por nadie. La mujer estaba encantada, gozaba con cada bocado que le daba, disfrutaba como una niña pequeña.   
-¿Cuánto llevamos de casados? – pregunto al fin entre bocados.   
-10 años y contando. – comentó contenta.   
-Wow… ¿enserio? ¿Y pasamos noches tan buenas como esta? –   
-Mucho mejores. –  
-Ay Poppy, Poppy… mi sueño, mi vida, mi reina. –  
-Gracias. – dijo divertida, su esposo solo tenía el apodo de “reina” o “princesa”, era lo más empalagoso que le decía. – Necesito que te pongas mejor para poder bajar a la fiesta, nuestros amigos están abajo y ya diste todo un espectáculo. –   
-Lo siento mi cabeza de algodón de azúcar, mi caramelo, mi todo, mi ternura. – el hombre no paraba de decir apodos cursis, Poppy siempre quiso hablar de esa forma con él, pero con lo serio que era su esposo, aprovechando ese lapso de inconciencia por el alcohol le dijo.   
-Y tú eres mi galán, mi hombre, mi adoración, mi rey, mi osito tierno, mi ilusión, mi dulce acaramelado, mi chocolate relleno de amor, me dan ganas de comerte, de morderte y… - Poppy se detuvo, había algo que falto hacerle, vio lo sonrojado que estaba Ramón, lo bien que le sentaba esa sonrisa aniñada y tierna, fue acercando su rostro al de él, al percatarse de eso el hombre se puso muy nervioso, pero le siguió la corriente.   
.  
La gloriosa reunión se había dado, la lengua de Poppy se paseaba victoriosa por la boca de Ramón, daba vueltas, giros, se restregaba en cada una de sus partes haciendo sudar al hombre y dejándolo sin aliento, sus labios cedían para darle paso a su dentadura que prensaba de forma ruda los labios de Ramón, evitando que rompiera el beso, esa pequeña sesión dentro de él era su forma de decir “regresamos, todo esta bien”. Poppy ayudo a ponerse de pie a su esposo, a este le temblaban las rodillas, y no era el alcohol, ese beso casi lo hace desmayarse.   
.  
-Y… ¿te gusto? –   
-Bromeas, eres una diosa, me encanto, quiero que me sigas besando. –   
-Me alegro que te guste… ¿beso mejor que ese chico? – pregunto con tono aniñado y fingiendo estar preocupada.   
-¿Qué el desconocido de la playa? Amor, no compares perlas con diamantes… eres increíbles, eres insuperable, eres… eres… no tengo palabras para decírtelo. – decía con una sonrisa.   
-Me alegro de escuchar eso, ahora, de verdad, compórtate, ambos tuvimos suerte de que nuestros hijos no se dieran cuenta. –  
-¡¿TENEMOS HIJOS?! –  
.  
Aquella reacción hizo reír a carcajadas a Poppy.   
.  
-Tenemos dos. –  
-¡¿DOS?! – exclamo perdiendo su mirada en la nada.   
-Si… son gemelos. –  
-¡¿GEMELOS?! – grito llevándose una mano a la cara por el asombro.  
-Vamos, termina de comer el plato para que podamos bajar. –  
-Claro, claro, enseguida lo acabo. – dijo mientras se dejaba alimentar por ella.   
.  
Mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras un tanto tambaleantes, pues Poppy no podía con todo el peso de Ramón, se tenía un pequeño debate por cuál era el tema de conversación, ella quería saber más sobre esas noches alocadas y él estaba más interesado porque le contara de los niños.   
.  
-Ya quiero conocerlos ¿Cómo son? –  
-Pues son… ellos son geniales, te van a caer bien… entonces ¿saliste con Coral solo porque te recordaba a mí? –  
-Si, te daba un aire, oh Poppy, trataba de imaginar que estaba contigo cada vez que yo y ella… olvídalo, tu eres hermosa, y los niños… ¿y yo les caigo bien a ellos? –  
-Bromeas, te idolatran… Ramón, ¿entonces eras muy… “activo” con todos en las fiestas de tu hermano? –  
-Nunca llegue a nada serio, Nube no me dejaba… ¿Dónde están los niños? –  
-Jugando, vaya, tengo que agradecerle a Nube… lo voy a llamar. –  
-Si, era un completo aguafiestas, no se le escapaba ni una… excepto por el chico en la playa, jugamos un buen rato. – menciono con tono insinuante para luego corregir. – pero no pasó nada, bueno… yo no llegue a nada, él fue el que se divirtió, yo no… y… es que… me recordó a ti por su sonrisa, solo por eso, no es que se pareciera a ti, era más alto y además era un hombre y su pelo era blanco y el tuyo no lo es, y para nada pareces hombre, eres hermosa y… - hablaba de forma nerviosa y acelerada.   
-Descuida, no estoy enojada, eso paso hace mucho, mucho antes que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos, aunque tienes razón, no es divertido hablar de otros después del sexo. –   
.  
La pareja al fin bajo, el grupo de amigos los esperaba en la sala, viendo que Ramón lucia más contento y cambiado, platicaba de todo y con todos, probaba de cada mesa la comida, se puso a cantar y bailar con las personas que estaban dentro de la casa, envolviendo la fiesta con el mejor de los ambientes. Todos comprendieron porque Nube hacia lo que hacía, aunque claro que tenía la desventaja de su comportamiento errático. Poppy tomo un poco de distancia y llamo al mayor de los Lombardi.   
.  
-Rosadita, ¿Qué tal tu noche? –  
-Nube, algo agitada, trate de llamarte hace rato por un pequeño problema con Ramón, pero ya todo se solucionó. –  
-Menos mal, ¿Cuál era el problema? –  
-Alcohol. –  
-Huy… eso suena a que debió de ser un dolor de cabeza. –   
-Y que lo digas, intento ligarse a una chica y la muy maldita me lo trato de…- Poppy tomo aire para calmarse. Nube aprovecho el silencio para hablar, sonaba nervioso.   
-Él jamás te engañaría, enserio, la última vez trate de conversarlo que estaba casado solo que, Ramón pierde parte de su memoria estando así, no lo hace apropósito, lo chistoso es que recuerda otras cosas… pero por eso trate… no es como si solo lo haya embriagado y lo haya llevado a un bar la última vez que vino, no… bueno, si, pero lo hice por ti Rosadita, para ponerlo al tanto. –  
-Nube… ya no importa. – contestó tranquila. – Así que… “chicos”. –  
-¿Chicos? –  
-Ramón me dijo que él “jugaba” con chicos. –  
-Si, ¿Y eso que? –  
-¿Cómo que “y eso que”? –  
-¿Te refieres a que es bisexual? Eso todo el mundo lo sabe, mi padre lo sabe, todos en Cloud City lo sabe, tus hijos lo saben… ¿Tu no lo sabias? –  
-Yo…ah no, claro que lo sé. – dijo fingiendo seguridad. – es solo que me nacía la curiosidad ¿Desde cuándo es así? –   
.  
Las carcajadas de Nube resonaron en el teléfono, entre risas le contesto.   
.  
-Desde siempre, no es como si un día se haya levanto dicho “oh, seré bisexual a partir de este día”. -  
-Claro, lo siento, es solo que no me esperaba a que me contara todo sobre lo que hacía con… ya sabes. –   
-¿Soltó la sopa? –  
-Si. –  
-Que mal, bueno, al menos no fue mi culpa, no tiene ningún motivo para intentar matarme. –  
-Lo sé. –  
-¿Hay alguna otra cosa que necesites saber? –  
-No, solo llame para agradecerte de cuando lo cuidabas cuando era joven, gracias a ti no conoció a nadie más que Coral y a su novio de la playa. –  
-¿Un novio en la playa? Él no tuvo novios. –  
-No, bueno… no es que fuera su novio, lo menciono varias veces, pero no me dijo su nombre, dijo que logró escaparse de ti. –  
-Debió de ser él día que di mi última fiesta, la hice en la playa, me fue imposible cuidarlo ahí, recuerdo que casi me da un infarto, el mar estaba muy picado y él tenía puesto su traje de surf, pensé que se había ido a nadar, por un momento pensé que estaba muerto y como mi padre me mataría a mi después. – comento chistoso.   
-Entiendo, bueno, estoy en una fiesta y necesito volver. –  
-Claro, nos hablamos después. –  
-Hasta luego Nube. –  
-Hasta luego Rosadita. –  
.  
Poppy colgó, dio un par de pasos y algo le sonó, la playa, el mar, le recordaba algo, pero no sabía que, sabía que estaba relacionado con la cabellera de su esposo. “en ese entonces la tenía negra, ¿pero porque me suena?” pensó en lo que dijo Ramón, los cabellos del chico eran blancos, pero todos los Nubosos lo tenían así, cuando creyó que estaba atando correctamente los cabos, la voz de su esposo la interrumpió haciendo que todo se borrara de su mente, esa facilidad de distraerse a veces le causaba dolores de cabeza.   
.  
-Poppy, Bailemos. –  
-Claro. – acepto contenta, fuera lo que fuera, ya no importaba, ahora él estaba ahí para ella y todo lo de su pasado lo tenía sin cuidado. Al terminar la pieza, Ramón termino casi enfrente de la puerta del patio, recordó al ver a un par de niños correr que no había conocido a sus hijos.   
-¿Dónde están mis hijos? – pregunto luego de un rato a los presentes.   
-Todos los niños están afuera jugando en el patio, Blossom y Sage deben de estar ahí también. – le respondió su esposa.   
-Gracias, voy a verlos. – dijo para dirigirse con pasos insertables a la puerta.   
-Espera Ramón, no los vayas a asustar, ellos jamás te han visto así. – menciono Poppy mientras iban detrás de él.   
-No les voy a hacer nada, solo quiero verlos y… - fue ahí que los vio, no necesitaban que le dijeran quienes eran, los reconoció al instante. – Oh por Dios, Poppy, son perfectos… son justo igual como los vi en mis visiones. –  
-Me alegro, ahora entra, come un poco más de botana, por favor. –  
.  
Pero no pudo hacer nada, cuando menos se lo esperaba él ya estaba a la mitad del patio abrazando a los gemelos.   
.  
-Pero que sedoso pelo tienen, y que aroma… ¡ME ENCANTAN! – decía mientras los tomaba con mayor fuerza entre sus brazos.   
-Mamá ¿Qué le pasa a papá? – pregunto Blossom   
-Nada cariño, solo está un poco… Feliz. –   
-Pues su “felicidad” no me deja respirar. – menciono sin aire Sage.   
-Amor, por favor, suelta a los niños. –   
-No quiero. – respondió abrazándolos más fuerte.   
-Ramón. –  
-Son míos. –  
-RAMÓN. –  
-Oblígame. -   
.  
No fue difícil hacer que los soltara, un par de carisias en la espalda y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. Tras bailar un poco más con su esposa, el hombre al fin se calmó lo suficiente para interactuar con sus hijos de una forma no tan tosca, los tres bailaban tomados de las manos dando giros al ritmo de música mientras Poppy los veía de lejos, vigilando que Ramón no hiciera nada extraño con ellos, cuando la pieza acabo, el hombre les dijo.   
.  
-¿Por qué usan lentes si es de noche? –  
-Bueno… es que nuestra mirada asusta a todos, por eso debemos de usarlos. – explico extrañado Blossom por la pregunta.   
-¿Enserio? Quiero ver sus ojos. –  
-OK…. – los niños vieron muy raro la petición, pero viniendo de su padre, se fueron a un lugar un tanto apartado, detrás del árbol de Diamantino, Poppy siguió observando, aunque lentamente se acercaba más y más.   
.  
Los niños se quitaron los lentes y Ramón observo con cuidado al mayor, lo tomo por las mejillas y se le quedo viendo un largo rato muy serio, luego sonrió y dijo.   
.  
-Tu jamás serás alcalde de Villa Trolls. –   
.  
Blossom lo vio sorprendido, Sage le respondió.   
.  
-Pero él es el mayor, por tradición debe de serlo. –  
-Si… pero él no va estar aquí cuando sea el tiempo. –  
-¡¿Voy a morir?! – pregunto asustado Blossom, ambos sabían que su padre estaba diciéndoles el futuro. Cosas que aprendieron en su última aventura por lo dicho por sus abuelos biológicos.   
-No, claro que no, serás muy longevo. – dijo riendo.   
-Menos mal. – menciono el menor relajándose.   
-Entonces, ¿Por qué? – pregunto Sage.   
-Bueno, creo que será más feliz siendo el alcalde de Goblins City por algún motivo en especial. – menciono Ramón con una sonrisa insinuante.   
-¿Goblins City? – preguntaron los dos.   
-Aja… creo que tiene que ver con una niña llamada Crystal. –   
.  
Hubo un breve silencio que fue roto por los gritos de felicidad del Blossom.   
.  
-Voy a casarme con ella, voy a casarme con ella. –   
-Si, pero tómatelo con calma. – dijo abrazándolo. – Yo aún quiero que estés a mi lado, no crezcas tan rápido por favor. –   
-No lo hare Papá. – le dijo devolviéndole el gesto.   
-¿Y yo que? – pregunto haciendo pucheros Sage.   
.  
Ramón se acercó y lo vio directo a los ojos, luego de un rato se separó, se veía muy serio.   
.  
-Cuando ese maldito hijo de puta te haga eso… te juro que le romperé todo el hocico. –   
-¡PAPÁ! – gritaron los gemelos tapándose los oidos.  
-Ramón, ¿Qué les estás haciendo a los niños? - cuestiono Poppy que salió de la nada.   
-Papá dijo muchas groserías. – dijeron los dos.   
.  
Al ver la cara de enojo de Poppy, Ramón menciono rápidamente.   
.  
-No es verdad, están mintiendo, ¿A quién le vas a creer? ¿Al adulto responsable o a estos dos mocosos que no saben lo que dice? –  
-¿Mocosos? – replicaron muy ofendidos.   
-A ellos. – respondió Poppy segura. Seguía con esa postura a la defensiva por lo que comenzó a hablar como si fuera un bebé.   
-Mi reina, mi estrella bonita, preciosa, hermosa… te he dicho que te amo. –  
-Ah… si, lo has hecho. – menciono algo molesta.   
-Incluso más que esos dos. – dijo señalándolos.   
-¡Papá! Te estamos oyendo. – grito el par.   
-Si… como sea. – Ramón los ignoro, abrazo a Poppy con fuerza mientras le tarareaba una canción. – Vamos a bailar, quiero bailar contigo, vamos... Por favor. –  
.  
Poppy soltó un suspiro y le respondió.   
.  
-Está bien, vamos a bailar con una condición. –  
-¿Cuál? –  
-Discúlpate con los niños. –   
-No ¿Por qué? –  
-Porque te lo estoy pidiendo. –  
-Bueno, solo por ti. – respondió sonriendo. – Lo siento, felices. – les hablo con desdén.   
-Ramón. –  
-Bailemos, anda. –  
-Lo siento galanes, su padre se va a disculpar mejor, se los prometo. –  
-No prometas algo que no voy a hacer. –  
-Si lo harás. –  
.  
Finalmente se fueron a la pista de baile dejando muy descontento a un par que los veía bailar recargados en el árbol con los brazos cruzados y mirada vengativa.   
.  
-¿De que hablabas con los niños? – pregunto Poppy.   
-De nada. –  
-Bueno, pues parece que “nada” te puso de mal humor. –  
-Oh… ¿quieres saber? – pregunto dudoso.   
-Si, por eso te pregunto. –  
-Le dije a Blossom que no será alcalde de Villa Trolls y a Sage… Sage. –  
-¿Qué pasa con él? –  
-No lo dejes salir con chicos del trabajo. –  
-¿Chicos? –  
-Si, chicos… ese niño mimado le va a romper el corazón. –  
-¿Qué niños? ¿A Sage le gusta los niños? – pregunto un tanto asustada, aunque luego del shock pensó que no le importaba con quien estuvieran sus hijos, los amaba sin importar que.   
-Si, él es igual que yo ¿eso te molesta? – pregunto enojado deteniéndose.   
-No, no… para nada, de hecho, me encanta, los dos son geniales, creo que finalmente se parece más a ti que a mí. –  
-¿De verdad no te molesta? – pregunto con verdadera preocupación.   
-Ramón, te amo tal y como eres, y a nuestros hijos igual… ahora, dices que es un chico con el que trabaja, bien, los gemelos tendrán prohibido salir con personas con las que trabajen, ¿te parece bien? –  
-Si… aunque con eso no creo que evitemos su trago amargo. –   
-Bueno, porque no le dices con quien se quedará al final, eso tal vez le suba el ánimo. –  
-No me creerá. –  
-¿Por qué no? –  
-Es que no se llevan bien ahora, estará enojado si le digo y tu también. –  
-¿Yo? –  
-Si, lo estarás. –  
-Claro que no, dime quien es. –  
-Promete no enojarte. –  
-Lo prometo. –  
-Ok… es… -  
.  
Pero no tuvo tiempo de decirlo, el par de niños los hizo separarse y con sonrisa maliciosa le dijeron al padre.   
.  
-Es nuestro turno de bailar con mamá. –  
-¿Qué? Para nada, vayan a jugar a algún lado. –  
-No, nosotros queremos bailar con mamá. – dijeron abrazándose a ella con fuerza.   
-Ella es mía y va a bailar conmigo. –  
-No, ella es nuestra. –  
-Que no. –  
-Que si. –  
-Que no. –  
-YA BASTA. – grito Poppy. – Niños, papá y mamá estaban bailando. –  
-Si, pero llevan bailando un rato, y ya bailamos con él, ahora queremos bailar contigo. –  
-Pues no se las presto. –  
.  
Poppy tenía sentimientos encontrados, siempre había soñado con alguna escena así, donde Ramón sintiera celos de los niños como a ella le pasaba, pero no pensaba en una guerra entre los tres por ella.   
.  
-Cariño, los niños tienen razón, déjame bailar con ellos una pieza. –  
-Pero yo te amo. –  
-Eso no tiene nada ver. – dijeron Blossom y Sage.   
-Ustedes no hablen. – les hablo Ramón con tono chocante.   
-Solo una pieza cariño y seguimos bailando. –  
.  
Haciendo algo de pucheros le menciono.   
.  
-Pero me amas más a mí que a ellos ¿Cierto? –  
-Ramón. –   
.  
Poppy abrazo fuerte a sus hijos, ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que los celos lastimaban a la familia, tras dejar a su esposo atrás los tres bailaron gustosos.   
.  
-Su padre está ebrio. – confeso al ver sus rostros pensativos.   
-Oh… por eso papá actúa tan raro. –   
-Si, pero se le va a pasar, ahora, esa es la razón por la que jamás se deben de emborrachar, el alcohol hace que digan cosas que jamás dirían a alguien. –  
-El abuelo L dice que cuando papá era joven cometió locuras con el alcohol. –  
-Y que fue culpa del tío Nube. –   
-¿Así que sabían de eso? Díganme, que más les dice su abuelo. –  
.  
La música acabo y todos regresaron con el progenitor, quien se veía más tranquilo.   
.  
-Poppy ¿Podemos comer algo? Tengo hambre. – le pidió Ramón.   
-Claro. – Poppy encamino sus pasos a la casa, con rapidez el hombre le dijo a los niños mientras les daba un cuchillo.   
-Oigan, Diamantino me dijo que cortara ese cable de haya arriba. – les hablo señalándolo. – pero tengo hambre, me hacen el favor de cortarlo ustedes. –  
-Pero está muy alto. –  
-Suban al árbol y córtenlo. –  
-¿Estas seguro que Diamantino quiere que hagamos eso? –   
-Si, aunque claro, si no pueden, pues que decepción… ni hablar, tendré que hacerlo yo solo… su madre se sentirá muy decepcionada también. –   
-Claro que podemos. – respondieron enojados mientras subían el árbol.   
.  
Estando arriba vieron como su padre entraba a la casa abrazado de su madre, Sage tomo el cable para tensarlo mientras que Blossom iba cortándolo.   
.  
-Hermano… ¿no crees que papá no esta jugando una mala broma? –   
-Es papá, él odia las bromas. – contesto el mayor.   
-Si… pero antes las hacia mucho, tal vez nos esta utilizando. –  
-Sage, hay que hacer lo que dice papá o nos va a castigar. –  
-Pero está ebrio… y el abuelo L nos dijo que los ebrios no razonan. –  
-Tienes razón. – dijo Blossom al darse cuenta que habían cometido un error, pero fue demasiado tarde, ese cable era el que sostenía la decoración, la luces, la música, y gran parte de los adornos que se vinieron abajo.   
-¡NOOOOO! ¡MI FIESTA ESTA ARRUINADA! – grito desesperado Diamantino mientras se arrodillaba dramáticamente en el piso y golpeaba los puños contra este, fue cuando vio el cable cortado. -¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Quién corto el cable? –  
.  
Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al par de gemelos que venían bajando del árbol.   
.  
-Ustedes… ustedes lo hicieron. – dijo Diamantino señalándolos.   
-No, nosotros no lo hicimos. –  
-Niños… - les hablo Poppy. - ¿Qué hicieron? –  
-Nada, nada, lo prometemos. – contestaron levantando sus manos, todos notaron el cuchillo en la mano de Blossom.   
-¿Y eso? –  
-Ah… esto, pues… eh, es que…estábamos… solo mirábamos las estrellas. –   
-¿Con un cuchillo? –  
-Primero incendiaron mi árbol familiar y ahora arruinan mi fiesta. – el hombre no podía parar de llorar.   
-Diamantino, eso fue hace mucho, eran bebés, no lo hicieron apropósito, perdónalos. – le pidió Poppy.   
-Pero ahora ya no son bebés, saben lo que hicieron. –  
-Tienes razón, y por eso estarán castigados un mes. -   
-¡¿Un mes?! –  
-Si, un mes, cuando su padre se entere de esto… -  
-Pero papá nos dijo que lo hiciéramos. –  
-¿Su padre? Pero si él esta adentro comiendo. –  
.  
El hombre apareció en la puerta del patio con un plato de comida, muy campante preguntaba.   
.  
-¿De que me perdí? –  
-Los niños hicieron una travesura. – le dijo Poppy.   
-Arruinaron mi fiesta. – se quejo Diamantino.   
-Por Dios… pero que pena, lo lamento tanto Diamantino, descuida los vamos a castigar. –  
-Pero tú nos dijiste que lo hiciéramos. –  
-OH…Yo jamás haría tal cosa. – hablo con tono ofendido. – ¿Que clase de padre haría eso? –  
-Su padre estaba adentro comiendo, yo estaba con él, no puedo creer que mientan. –  
-Es que no lo hacemos… -  
-No se hable más, regresaremos a casa ahora mismo… Diamantino, realmente lo siento, de verdad, te lo voy a recompensar. –  
-No… está bien Poppy, no te preocupes. –  
-Claro que me preocupo, primero Ramón y luego los niños, ya verás, organizare una fiesta en tu honor frente la alcaldía. –  
-¿Enserio? –  
-Si, tu fiesta de cumpleaños será aún más genial que esta… todo el mundo vendrá. –  
-¿Todo el mundo? –   
-Si… bueno, no todos, Blossom y Sage estarán castigados. – menciono viendo con severidad a los niños.   
.  
Ramón se acercó al par con semblante risueño, estos para nada estaban felices de tenerlo cerca.   
.  
-¿Por qué no les dijiste? –  
.  
Poppy ahora estaba tratando de arreglar el desperfecto para que la fiesta no acabara, siempre fue buena reparando lo que Ramón hacía en las festividades del pueblo, el hombre aprovecho para decirles.   
.  
-Un Lombardi nunca debe de echar a otro Lombardi de cabeza. –  
-¿Qué? –  
-Es una lección, torpes. –  
-No somos torpes. –  
-Le dijeron a Poppy lo que hice, era para que guardaran el secreto. –  
-Pero, tu no dijiste… además lo hablaste con mamá. –  
-Yo no sabía que no debía de decir groserías. –  
-Es lógica, somos niños. –  
-Es un buen punto, aun así, nunca debieron hacerlo, así como yo nunca confesare que les di esa orden. –  
-Pero van a castigarnos. –  
-Pues que los castiguen. – habla burlón.   
.  
Luego de hacer andar la fiesta de nuevo, la familia decidió que lo mejor que podían hacer era marcharse. Ramón iba con los gemelos quienes se dispusieron a ayudarlo a caminar, ya que el hombre no naba ni un solo paso estable, y a pesar que mencionara constantemente que él podía solo, era bastante obvio que no.   
.  
-Vamos papá, camina. – le decía Blossom.   
-Eso estoy haciendo. – realmente se movía para nada.   
-No, te estas recargando en nosotros. – se quejó Sage.   
-Pero como no hacerlo, mírense, ya son todos unos hombresitos, bien podrían cargarme entre los dos hasta la casa. –   
-Ramón, por favor, pon de tu parte, los niños no te pueden llevar a cuesta. –  
-Claro… lo que digas, Dios, que aburrida, ¿así es siempre de mandona? –   
-No, por lo regular tu eres el mandón. – contesto el par.   
-¿Qué yo que? –  
.  
Llegando casi a casa, a unas cuantas veredas de ahí Ramón comenzó a hablar solo.  
.  
-Abuela… ya llegué, ¡Abuela!... vieja sorda, nunca escucha. – comento para seguir gritando. - ¡ABUELA! –  
-Ramón… - Poppy estaba un tanto triste al escuchar que la llamaba, los niños también lucían decaídos. – Tu abuela, ella… ella falleció hace mucho tiempo. –   
-Claro que falleció, la descuidada cayó por un hoyo… le dije que no olvidara sus lentes… ¡Abuela! –  
-¿Tu… tu sabias que ella estaba…? –  
-¿muerta? Si, desde que se fue… ella me lo dijo, soñaba con ese hoyo, pero creo que jamás fui a rescatarla, no recuerdo porque, ¡Abuela! –  
-¿Entonces por qué la llamas? -   
-Para saber si sigue en el bosque… no quiero que ella siga ahí. –  
-No está ahí. – mencionaron los gemelos. – Ya se fue. –  
-¿Si? Ah… pues genial, ya era hora. –  
.  
A los tres presentes les causo un tanto de escalofrió lo errático de sus emociones y la facilidad con la que entendió el hecho. Finalmente llegaron a casa, pero apenas puso un pie adentro el hombre comenzó a andar como loco por todo el lugar, entraba y salía de los cuartos, por la biblioteca, abría la puerta de la cava de vinos.   
.  
-Ramón, por favor, calma. – Decía Poppy que no podía detener su andar.   
-Papá, siéntate. – gritaban los gemelos que corrían detrás de él. Al fin Poppy se lo topo de frente poniéndole un alto y grito bastante enojada.   
-¿Pero que pasa contigo? –  
-¿Qué que pasa? Dios… ¿huelen eso? –   
.  
Los tres se pusieron a oler en todas direcciones, pero nadie entendía a que se refería.  
.  
-No huele a nada. –  
-¿A nada? ¿Qué no tienen olfato? Huele a miel y flores… -  
-¿Enserio? – preguntaron los niños que siguieron olfateando.   
-Si, a frutos rojos, a perfume, a cedro, a lavanda… - Ramón se recargo en un muro inhalando fuerte para captar lo que decía.   
-Ramón, necesitas dormir ahora. – le recomendó Poppy.   
-Tu… es tu aroma, lo regaste por toda la casa, no hay lugar que no lo tenga, maravilloso, es maravilloso… me derrito desde adentro. –  
-Pues derrítete en la cama. – le dijo la mujer tratando de hacerlo subir.   
-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Me enamoras con tu risa, todos los días, todo el tiempo, sobrio o ebrio te aseguro que solo puedo pensar en ti, me… tu me…me enloqueces y ahora esta casa, tiene impregnada tu esencia, ¿Cómo le hago para no morir de amor todos los días? –   
-Pues… no lo sé, ¿por que no subimos y hueles las paredes de arriba?, vamos, te gustaran, yo me la paso más tiempo en nuestro dormitorio. –   
-Poppy… bésame. – pidió al detenerse a mitad de las escaleras y apresando a la mujer en abrazo. – Bésame, hazme tuyo de nuevo, lo necesito ahora. –  
-Ramón… los niños. – susurro.   
-Mándalos a dormir. –   
-Cariño… - Poppy dejo escapar un suspiro y continuo. – Ok… vamos a nuestro cuarto y ahí hablamos. -   
-Claro, “hablamos”. – comento juguetón.   
.  
Ramón se dejó caer en la cama, olía las sabanas, las almohadas, suspiraba de manera soñadora.  
.  
-¿Aquí es donde lo hacemos? ¿Aquí es donde me haces tuyo? –  
-Si, la mayor parte del tiempo. – comentó pensativa.   
-Poppy… quiero hacerlo de nuevo, por favor, una vez más. –  
.  
La mujer no deseaba hacerlo, estaba segura que él gritaría y sería muy escandaloso, sabía que tuvo suerte en casa de Diamantino por el ruido de la fiesta, pero en su casa vacía y silenciosa dentro del bosque, todo se escucharía amplificado, y los niños dormían en el cuarto de alado.  
.  
-¿Qué esperas? –   
-Es que… los niños no nos han dado las buenas noches. –  
-¿Hacen eso? –  
-Claro que si. –  
.  
La mujer salió y llevo a la fuerza a sus hijos.   
.  
-Queremos dormir. – se quejaron, estaban casados de haber cargado a su padre de regreso a casa.   
-Solo hagan esto, canten, canten muy fuerte la canción que les canto para dormir. –   
-Está bien. –  
.  
Cuando estuvieron cerca de su padre, él los miro con un poco de desdén.   
.  
-Vamos, háganlo. – Dijo Poppy tapándose los oídos.   
.  
Los gemelos cantaron, fuerte y claro sin detenerse, Ramón fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormido. Poppy se destapo los oídos y les agradeció a sus hijos.   
.  
-Pueden irse a dormir ahora. – menciono mientras cubría a su esposo con la sabana.   
-Ya era hora. – se quejó Sage. Ambos se fueron a su habitación, Poppy se reía a lo bajo, en definitiva el menor de sus hijos se parecía más a su padre, ella juraría que quien se parecía más era Blossom, pero el mayor heredo su dulce personalidad.  
.  
La mañana del sábado llego, Ramón se sentía raro, estaba seguro de que había dormido toda la noche, pero tenía un malestar terrible.   
.  
-¿Qué tal tu mañana? –   
-¿Poppy? -   
.  
Los gemelos abrieron las cortinas de golpe dejando entrar la luz que le causo un enorme dolor de cabeza a su padre apenas está toco sus pupilas.   
.  
-¿Dolor? Parece que te divertiste anoche… -   
.  
Ramón corrió al baño para terminar vomitando en la tina.   
.  
-Asco. – dijeron los gemelos.   
-Y esa mis niños, es la razón de porque jamás deben de probar alcohol, ¿aprendieron la lección? –  
-Si, nunca beberemos licor. – dijo Sage.   
-¿Y que con los destilados y fermentos? No son licor… - hablo Blossom.   
-No tienen tanto contenido alcohólico… de hecho se pueden hacer dulces. –  
-No deja de ser alcohol. –  
-Pero no está mal probarlo. –   
-Claro que si. –  
-Que no. –  
-Mamá dijo que no. –  
-Pero el tío Nube dice… -  
-Por Dios, cállensen… - Ramón les grito desde el baño, y no era para menos el dolor lo estaba matando, cada sonido parecía martillarle la cabeza, debió de haber tomado mucho vino, es lo que él pensaba, porque conocía esa resaca tan especifica. “¿Por qué no tome otra cosa?” se preguntaba “hubiera sido mejor tomar el ron.” Pero ya era un poco tarde para eso.   
-Niños, ya se pueden ir, su abuelo los recibirá antes. –  
-Si mamá… Mamá, ¿estamos castigados? – preguntaron los niños que no sabían si lo del día anterior iba enserio.   
-Claro. –  
-¡¿QUÉ?! –  
-Si, miren, sé que fue su padre, reconocí su mala broma cuando limpiaba, pero tienen que aprender que jamás le deben de hacerle caso a un ebrio. –   
\- ¿No crees… - hablaron esperanzados los niños – que fue suficiente castigo que todos nos crean los culpables? –  
-No, creo que necesitan un castigo. –  
-Pero papá… -  
-Creo que su padre tiene con la resaca. –  
.  
Los niños salieron de casa siendo despedidos por Poppy, la mujer fue al botiquín de emergencia y saco la medicina especial para ese malestar, con dos buenas pastillas aquello le pasaría en una hora o menos. Subió para encontrar a su esposo sentado en la cama masajeándose la cabeza.   
.  
-Vamos, toma esto. – dijo ofreciéndole el medicamento y el vaso con agua.   
-No lo merezco. – decía con una voz llena de culpa.   
-Ramón, solo tómala. –  
-Es que… lo último que recuerdo… había una chica y yo…por favor, dime que no me viste. –  
.  
Poppy dejó escapar un suspiro y se sentó alado de él  
.  
-Te vi… -  
-Lo lamento tanto Poppy, no sé que me paso. – se disculpó muy sincero.   
-Yo si, estabas ebrio. –  
-Oh Dios, dime que los niños no me vieron. –  
-Como no hacerlo, si te les lanzaste encima y no dejabas de abrazarlos. -   
-Ay no, por favor. – dijo mientras se cubría el rostro avergonzado.   
-Está bien, no te preocupes, fue una fiesta divertida, sin duda Nube tiene razón, cuando quieres eres el alma de la fiesta. -   
-No sigas Poppy. –  
.  
Ramón se tomó el medicamento y se volvió a acostar boca abajo, cosa que la mujer aprovecho para sentarse sobre él.   
.  
-Amor, estas tenso. – dijo mientras masajeaba su espalda. – con la divertida que nos dimos anoche pensé que estarías más relajado. –  
-¿Nos “divertimos”? – pregunto asustado.   
-Si, no sabía que te gustaba hacer las cosas tan… rudo, me dolió al principio, pero si así te gusta puedo acostumbrarme. –   
-¿Yo te… te hice daño? –   
-Pues prácticamente me violaste, pero oye…se sintió bien. – menciono moviendo sus caderas.   
-Lo lamento, lo siento, de verdad… fue nuestra primera vez después de nuestra pausa y la arruine. –  
-No arruinaste nada, enserio la disfruté… y estoy lista para algo más “consiente”. –   
.  
Poppy levanto ligeramente la camisa de su esposo, él pensó que solo quería mirarlo como siempre lo hacía, pero aquello tenía otro fin, su espalda ardió al sentir el desinfectante tocar sus heridas, no pudo evitar gritar y revolcarse del dolor.   
.  
-¿Qué me paso? ¿Qué hice? ¿Me acosté sobre cuchillos o que? –  
-No, esto amor mío son las marcas de mi defensa, no te enojes, lo hice por mi integridad fisca. –   
-¿Pues que te hice para que me hicieras esto? –  
-Me diste duro contra el muro, literalmente… muy duro. –  
-Bueno. – dijo tratando de soportar el tratamiento. – creo que me lo merezco. –  
-Si, eso y aun te falta tu castigo. –  
-¿Mi que? –  
-Crees que pasare por alto tu coqueteo, claro que no, te portaste mal y mereces un buen, y duro y un tanto doloroso castigo. – le susurró al oído.   
-¿A… a que te refieres? –  
-Ataduras. – menciono mientras cubría de nuevo su espalda.   
-No, eso no… te dije que… -  
-No me hiciste sentir muy feliz ayer, casi te vas con una cualquiera, asustaste a los niños, les tendiste una trampa para que los regañaran y les dijiste que no te interesaban. –   
-Yo… -  
-Tengo que estar segura que no lo volverás hacer y es una venganza…quiero mi venganza. –  
-Poppy, es que no me gusta… -  
-Y a mí no me gusto como te comportaste ayer, así que no se diga más, descansa un rato para que vayamos al supermercado, quiero comprar algo. –   
.  
Ramón ya no replico, si eso eliminaba el pesar que le causo, lo haría sin poner ninguna resistencia, durmió un par de horas y cuando abrió los ojos estaba como nuevo; la pareja fue al supermercado a comprar lo necesario en perfecto silencio. Ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra. Se separaron en el pasillo de lácteos prometiendo verse en media hora frente a los vinos, el hombre lo tomo como una mala broma de su esposa. Pasado ese tiempo ella fue al lugar, encontrando a Ramón platicando con un joven bastante guapo, se despidieron cordialmente, fue entonces que Poppy se acercó, con un tono fingido de indignación le pregunto.   
.  
-¿Se te hace guapo ese joven que se acaba de irse? –  
-¿Disculpa? –  
-Ya sabes, ¿Qué si es lindo para ti? –  
-Claro que no, Poppy, es un chico ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –  
-Vamos, ve ese trasero, pero que nalgas… ¿seguro que no te llama la atención? ¿Ni siquiera un poco? –  
-Poppy, por favor ¿de que demonios hablas? –  
-Podrías ser más rudo con él, estoy segura que no se molestaría. –  
-¿Por qué me interesaría? –  
-No sé, solo ve su cuerpo, se ve que está en forma, lo haría como lo pidieras y ve ese abdomen… y sus pantalones, se le marca todo el… -  
-¿Estas tratando de que me den celos? –  
-Vamos, sé que lo pensaste, te gustaría tenerlo en la cama, te revolcarías con él si pudieras. – Poppy estaba fingiendo muy bien, Ramón enserio creía que estaba enojada.   
-¿Este es algún tipo de celos patológicos nuevos? –  
-Bueno, es que alguien ayer confeso que no ve diferencia entre ellos y ellas. – dijo mirándolo con ojos de regañó, aunque un tanto juguetones.  
-Mira, no sé que dije estando ebrio, pero no estaba en mis cinco sentidos y yo… -  
-Hable con Nube después de toda tu actuación mientras estábamos en la fiesta y me lo confirmo, tu padre lo sabe, solo en Villa Trolls lo desconocemos, hasta los niños sabían, se los dijeron en Cloud City, Ramón… ¿Por qué no me dijiste? –  
.  
El hombre dejo escapar un suspiro, se revolvió la cabellera y tras dar una sonora inhalación contesto.   
.  
-Jamás te lo oculte, soy bastante obvio creo yo, además… nunca me lo preguntaste. –   
-Lo sé, di por hecho que eras como yo, pero… si te disté cuenta que yo no lo sabía ¿Por qué no me dijiste? –  
-Poppy, los dos sabemos que eres bastante celosa, y ayer tuviste razón de serlo, pero, aunque casi comento una grandísima estupidez… solo puedo pensar en ti, no hay diferencia entre ellos o ellas, porque solo estas tú. -   
-Lo sé, ayer lo dijiste también, eso me alegra… así que ¿No me lo dijiste por temor a que armara un drama cada que cualquiera se te acercara? –  
-Si. – contesto un tanto apenado.   
-Bien, solo por pensar eso seguirás castigado y haremos lo que yo quiera. –   
-Enserio… sigues con la misma idea. –  
-Si, voy a amarrarte te guste o no. –  
-Poppy… -  
-Es un castigo Ramón, no puedes decir que no. –   
-Bien, como quieras. –  
-¿De verdad? –  
-Claro. – Ramón estaba dispuesto a recompensar a su esposa por el trago amargo que la hizo pasar, aun si eso era ser bañado en brillantina.   
-Wow… bien, no pensé llegar tan lejos, yo quiero que…. Vamos a hacer… y te va encantar, pero… -  
-Poppy, Poppy, pará… no quiero saberlo, solo, regresemos a casa. –  
-Oye, ¿quieres hacer esto o tu prefieres no…? –  
-Quiero hacerlo, Poppy, quiero hacer cualquier cosa que tu tengas preparada para mí, aunque sea una sorpresa, y sabes que detesto las sorpresas, no hay cosa que desee más en este momento que dejar que me hagas tuyo a tu manera. –  
.  
Feliz por escuchar aquello se dirigieron a paso veloz a la caja registradora, pagaron, tomaron lo comprado y casi corriendo regresaron a su casa en la colina, apenas se cerró la puerta ella se abalanzo sobre él cubriéndolo de besos y caricias que lentamente subían de tono, encaminándose por el pasillo, subiendo las escaleras, para al fin llegar al dormitorio que compartían, dejándose caer sobre la cama. La danza pasional comenzó pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Poppy estaba desnuda sobre el cuerpo de su esposo, que estaba en las mismas condiciones.   
.  
-Vamos a comenzar. – dijo la mujer de forma lujuriosa.  
-Cuando quieras. – contesto Ramón.   
-Claro, pero antes. – Poppy se levantó y comenzó a sacar un montón de listones y a pasarlos por toda la cama. – Respetando tu regla, esto no es un juguete y no son cuerdas, son simples listones, yo misma los hice, le pedí la tela a Seda y Satín. –  
-Y me imagino que ya saben para que la querías. – comento enojado.   
-No, ellas no saben cuál era su fin, les dije que eran para unas cortinas de la cocina. –  
-Excelente, y cuando no vean las cortinas, porque de seguro van a querer que se las enseñes ¿Qué les vas a decir? –  
-Pues… bueno, eso no lo pensé. –  
-Tus planes apestan. – le dijo con su característica negatividad.   
-Ahora que lo pienso. – menciono viéndolo con mirada pesada. – debería también taparte la boca. –   
-No, la boca no, te dije que podías… que podías amarrarme, pero no dejare que me hagas eso en la boca. –  
-Bien. – Poppy continuo, amarro juntas las muñecas de su esposo, sujetándolas con uno de los tantos listones a la cama, Ramón se puso nervioso cuando sintió como pasaba sus amarres entre sus piernas, en esa posición el quedaba de tal forma que no podía estilarlas.   
-Se me dormirán las piernas teniéndolas así. – se quejó.   
-Eso no pasara, vas a estar bien. –  
-Claro que no. – menciono cuando terminaba por sujetar su torso a la cama. – ¿Cómo se supone que me mueva en caso de alguna emergencia? –  
-¿Emergencia? –  
-Si, ¿Qué no has escuchado de los ancianos que mueren amarrados haciendo este tipo de cosas? –  
-Ramón… -  
-Es verdad, murió de un infarto. –  
-No eres un anciano. –  
-No lo soy, pero a cualquiera le podría dar un infarto, o podría desmayarme o, ¿sabes que? Podría quemarse la casa, haber un terremoto, una catástrofe natural de yo que se… piénsalo, quedaría atrapado. –  
-Ramón. – Poppy soltó un suspiro. – Esto es un castigo. –  
-Lo sé, tienes razón, lo siento. –  
-No, quiero decir, si no quiere hacerlo tampoco te voy a forzar. – menciono un tanto desilusionada. A verla así Ramón no puedo más que ceder.   
-Si quiero hacerlo, disculpa, es solo que es muy “nuevo” para mí, me sorprende los nudos que estás haciendo, parece que ya los habías practicado antes. –  
-Pues gracias por darte cuenta, los estoy practicando desde hace mucho. –  
.  
Poppy comenzó a sujetar su cadera, había amarrado ya el listón a la base, pero con la otra punta podía regular la presión.   
.  
-Bueno, ya me tienes sin salida. – Ramón no lucia para nada contento, de hecho, se veía que estaba ligeramente molesto.   
-Te va a gustar. –  
-Eso lo dudo. –  
-¿Por qué te resiste? ¿Quieres o no quieres? Ramón, estoy tratando de hacer esto por los dos, sé que parte de nuestro problema es que no pido tu opinión, este es un castigo, pero no seguiré adelante si tu no quieres. -   
-No quiero, pero si… quiero hacer lo que a ti te gusta y si es esto. –  
-Pero ese es nuestro problema, no quiero comenzar de nuevo. – decía mientras le desenredaban un poco los listones de la cadera, aunque de golpe se detuvo. – solo dime una cosa, ¿Por qué no quieres? –  
-Porque no me gusta, esto es tonto. –  
-¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta si jamás lo hemos intentado? –   
-Solo lo sé, está bien. –  
-Solo lo sabes, ¿o es como aquella vez que me dijiste que nunca te habían hecho un oral antes de que yo te lo hiciera? – pregunto con bastante ira.   
-Nunca me lo hicieron antes. –  
-Esa no fue tu respuesta ayer. –  
-No sé que te respondí, no sé lo que hago cuando estoy ebrio, no recuerdo, está bien. –  
-Estas mintiendo. – La mujer al fin había dado como reconocer cuando fingía algo.  
-Poppy, no te miento. – aunque esa era una verdad a medias, sabía lo que había pasado esa noche con aquel chico en la playa, pero no lo recordaba con exactitud. - además ya te había dicho que no me gusta hablar de nada de eso contigo, ya son cosas que pasaron, no pueden importarme menos. –  
-No es justo. –  
-¿Qué? –  
-Probaste muchas cosas con los demás y a mí no me dejas hacerlo contigo, te divertiste con alguien diferente en cada fiesta y yo… -  
-¿Me estas reclamando que no conocieras a nadie más? Yo no tuve nada que ver en eso, pudiste salir con quien quisieras, pero no lo hiciste y ese no es mi problema. –  
-Pues si que lo es, porque yo quiero jugar contigo a otras cosas y tu… tu eres un maldito egoísta y ególatra que se cree don perfecto. –   
.  
Poppy jalo el listón, su intención era zafarlo de golpe, pero erro en algunas vueltas haciendo que este fungiera más como una atadura deslizable, en vez de liberarlo hizo todo lo contrario, se enredó con mayor fuerza, aquel movimiento tan tosco lo dejo sin aire, cerro fuerte lo ojos y se mordió los labios para silenciarse.   
.  
-Ramón lo siento ¿Te lastime? – pregunto preocupada.   
.  
El hombre negó con la cabeza, no se animaba a abrir los ojos y se veía verdaderamente apenado.   
.  
-Sera que… ¿te gusto? – Cuestiono coqueta.   
-No, no me gusto, quítame todo esto, hoy no quiero “divertirme”. –  
-Si, tienes razón, siempre la tienes, no te voy a forzar si no te gusta, pero si sí te gusta… -  
.  
Poppy jalo de nuevo el listón haciendo que este estrujara su cuerpo, Ramón dejo escapar un largo y sonoro gemido.   
.  
-Poppy no sigas, no quiero… - Pidió con vergüenza de mirarla a la cara.   
.  
La mujer anudo el listón vigilando que este continuara con esa presión sobre su cuerpo. Acaricio su cautiva cadera para después decirle.   
.  
-Te gusta jugar rudo… no, yo diría que te gusta que jueguen rudo contigo, quieres un uno versus uno, eso te lo puedo dar, ¿Por qué no me lo pediste antes? –  
-Yo no… no sé de que hablas, solo, estas cosas no me gustan y… - Poppy poso sus manos y aplasto sus caderas contra la cama con bastante fuerza, Ramón volvió a gemir extasiado.   
-¿Seguro que no te gusta? –   
-Quizás un poco. –  
-¿Un poco? – pregunto dejando caer todo su peso sobre aquel punto, su esposo enloqueció de placer.  
-SI, SI, SI… - gritaba entre gemidos. – ME GUSTA ASÍ, SI. – para luego callarse de golpe. – No, no quiero, Poppy por favor, suéltame. –  
-Creo que eso no se va a poder, Ramón, cariño… hoy vamos a divertirnos. –   
.  
La mujer vendo los ojos de su esposo con mucho cuidado, con algo de miedo, Ramón dejo de quejarse, después de todo no se podía negar, su comportamiento había sido a todas luces un asco, por lo que, si ella deseaba hacerlo de esa forma, ya no pondría más resistencia.   
.  
-¿Por qué me vendas? No es como si antes no te hubiera visto desnuda, ¿Cuál es el chiste? –  
-Ya verás, o más bien, sentirás… sabes que los demás sentidos se sensibilizan cuando los ojos se cubren. -   
-Bueno, eso tiene lógica. –  
.  
Poppy coloco una pequeña grabadora digital, acerco algunos productos extras que utilizaría y comenzó a reproducir la cinta, dando marcha a su experimento casero.   
.  
-Ahora, por nada del mundo intentaras quitarte la pañoleta de los ojos, promételo. -  
-Poppy, ¿Qué planeas? ¿Hay más sorpresas o que? –  
-Ramón, esto es un castigo, solo promételo. -  
-Está bien, como quieras, no hare ningún intento. –  
-Excelente, ahora pon atención. – Poppy se deslizo hasta estar al nivel de su miembro, lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a amasarlo de forma provocativa. – no quiero que me interrumpas en la introducción. –  
-¿Introducción? –  
-Shhh… -  
-Ok, te escucho y ya no hablo, ya entendí. –  
-Bien… estamos en un armario. –  
-Estamos en la cama de nuestro cuarto. –  
-No interrumpas. –  
-Pero… -  
-Solo imagina ¿Si? – Finalmente Ramón entendió que no debía más que escucharla. – imagina entonces… estamos en un armario, es un gran armario, estamos en una fiesta con toda la gente de la ciudad, hay quienes vienen y van dejando sus abrigos, pero es el lugar perfecto para que tú y yo… - Poppy comenzó con su trabajo oral, cosa que preocupo un poco a Ramón, tenían esos meses teniendo ese problema, donde él no llegaba al final sin importar cuanto lo intentara, fue cuando lo escucho, era el sonido de una fiesta; voces de personas platicando, pasos que iban y venían, la música de fondo, el sonido de platos y cucharas, tacones al ritmo de un baile.   
-Poppy… que… - pero era claro de dónde venía el ruido, lo escuchaba muy cerca. – Esto no me gusta, para nada me gusta, por favor, hay que parar. – le rogo a su esposa.   
.  
Él podría decir que no le gustaba, pero la verdad no podía se ocultada, su miembro estaba erecto, jugoso como nunca antes, Poppy lo sintió en su boca, no podía creer lo fácil que fue llevarlo a ese punto, en los últimos encuentros tardaba en excitarlo de esa manera. Saco su miembro de su boca y se dispuso a montarse sobre él, no sin antes decirle.   
.  
-Shhh… Ramón, nos van a oír, ¿quieres que nos descubran? – Era lógica que Poppy quería que le siguiera el juego, pero Ramón estaba muy apenado para hacerlo, realmente quería detenerse, pero no podía hacerlo, la sangre le hervía en pasión descontrolada, no podía dejar de gemir desde que ella menciono esa posibilidad, la de ser descubiertos, aun en contra de su voluntad se dejó envolver por la imaginativa situación, después de todo, su cuerpo lo había traicionado, nada le respondía, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer más que disfrutarlo?   
.  
Cuando ella lo hizo entrar los gritos de éxtasis por su parte no se hicieron esperar, uno más ruidoso que el anterior, era fácil diferenciar, los que hacía ahora eran reales, Ramón lo estaba gozando y Poppy también, ella estaba tensa de no poder complacer a su esposo, pero al fin había dado con el clavo. Pero los amarres y los sonidos de fondo no era lo único que tenía preparado para él. La mujer acerco las otras cosas que tenía en la cama, un lubricante cuya característica era el hacer las cosas simplemente más placenteras y unos condones muy peculiares, no solo tenían una textura extraña, sino que eran muy pequeños. La dama puso uno en su dedo índice, para después poner otro en su dedo medio, los miraba divertida, sabía que Ramón odiaba la brillantina, y ese par no solo tenía unos colores fuertes y aniñados, violeta y rosa pastel, sino que su pigmentación estaba adornada con toques de brillantina, se imaginaba la cara que pondría cuando lo supiera, comenzó a bañarlos con el lubricante, con mucho cuidado se recargo asía atrás, los dedos desnudos de su mano ocupada comenzaron a masajear esa zona olvidada, entre su ano y aquel miembro masculino, ese pequeño pedazo de piel al que jamás le había prestado atención y que sin duda estaba lleno de terminaciones nerviosas que lo volverían loco, Ramón comenzó a soltar una sarta de ruidos desconocidos para ella hasta ese momento, sin duda iba por buen camino, por ello acerco su dedo índice vestido con aquel disfraz a la entrada de su ano, el hombre seguía en su estado lubrico, pero sus gemidos terminaban con una nota de confusión, y la duda fue más grande al sentir entrar la punta de su dedo en ese lugar prohibido.   
.  
-¿Poppy? ¿Poppy que haces? –  
-No preguntes, solo disfrútalo. –  
.  
Un par de escalofríos sacudieron todo su cuerpo al sentir que profundizaba, Poppy siempre había sido curiosa, adentro de él se sentía tan apretado y caliente, le costaba un poco moverse ahí, pero luego de un corto tiempo, como la persona que le vendió él producto le dijo, cuando el cuerpo se acostumbraba a su invitado podría comenzar a moverse con soltura, y vaya que eso paso, ese pequeño agujero se dilato ayudado por el lubricante, ella pudo comenzar a dibujar círculos y hacer movimientos como si dijera “ven” con su dedo, ese último fue el que causo más reacción.   
.  
-Para, Poppy no sigas… ya no quiero, para –  
.  
Las caderas de Ramón se movían enloquecidas, pero gracias a las ataduras Poppy podía domarlo como quisiera.   
.  
-No quiero. – dijo con tono divertido, ver lo sonrojado que estaba, lo mucho que le costaba respirar, quería llevarlo así hasta el final, por lo que comenzó a meter y sacar su dedo de forma brusca.   
-No hagas eso, duele. – se quejó, y no era para menos, eso si le causaba más dolor que placer.   
-Vamos, es normal que duela. – menciono mientras aumentaba el ritmo acompañado por su movimiento de cadera.   
-No estoy jugando, de verdad me lastimas. – hablaba agitando la cabeza a los lados para quitarse la venda de los ojos.   
\- ¿Y cómo crees que se siente una chica en su primera vez? Todas pasamos por eso cuando perdemos la virginidad, y tú me estás dando la tuya ahora, las perdidas duelen –   
-No, lo digo en serio. – al fin se quitó la pañoleta y con una mirada más que nada confundida le pedio. – Por favor, no sigas… -  
-Te dije que no te la quitara. –  
-Quiero que pares ahora. –   
-No estas para darme ordenes, es un castigo por lo de ayer, y ahora tendrás otro por romper tu promesa de no descubrirte los ojos. –  
.  
En un rápido movimiento salió un dedo para que de golpe entraran dos, entrar y salir, eso se repetía y Ramón no podía hacer nada más que aguantar el dolor.   
.  
-Vamos cariño. – le hablo Poppy. – Solo relájate, déjate querer. – Aquello ultimo lo dijo con un tono entre mitad broma y mitad verdad.  
.  
Entre jadeos y pequeños gemidos acallados le respondió.   
.  
-Si… si lo hare, solo… por favor, más lento. –  
-Bien, eso puedo hacerlo. –  
.  
Poppy dejo sus dedos dentro y comenzó a repetir con enorme lentitud los primeros movimientos que uso al inicio, Ramón cerro los ojos, se relajó, hizo alado todo en su mente, acallo cualquier prejuicio que podría minimizar esa experiencia, los gemidos dudosos regresaron, no sabía al cien por ciento si eso le gustaba o no, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo y descubrirlo. Por otro lado, Poppy se dio cuenta de su agrado no por el ruido que escapaba de sus labios, y los gestos en su rostro, se sentía por dentro, estaba más suelo, le era más fácil moverse, y fue ahí que lo encontró, lo busco desde que inicio con ese feroz juego, un pequeño montículo, pasar sus dedos cerca de él hacia gritar a su esposo como antes, detuvo su búsqueda para al fin presionarlo con fuerza con ambos dedos. Ramón comenzó a hacer más escándalo.   
.  
-Parece que alguien ya le agarro el gusto. – hablaba mientras hacía más presión en ese punto. - ¿Qué cosas podría decirte en este caso? “se siente bien estar dentro de ti” “Ramón, estas tan apretado” “quiero tomarte por atrás y… -  
-¡MALDITASEAS! Poppy cállate y sigue. – grito frustrado.   
-Entonces ¿Quieres que siga? Bien. –   
.  
La mujer comenzó a salir y entrar de él con rudeza, Ramón no podía para de gritar y gemir, la voz se le estaba yendo, se estaba quedando afónico, pero aun así no podía evitar esa acción, sus cuerdas bocales comenzaban a desafinar. Los listones, él dentro de ella, y ella adentrándose en él. Sin contar con los ruidos del fondo, esa sobre estimulación lo hacía desvanecerse ante la oleada de placer que ahogaba todo su ser, siempre creyó que se había entregado por completo a Poppy, pero ahora se daba cuenta que le falta esa parte que ella le arrebato. Siguió gritando.  
.  
-Ramón… guarda silencio, nos van a oír. – comento la mujer en caso de que él se hubiera olvidado su situación hipotética.   
-Poppy… no puedo. – decía vuelto loco, se movía tan descontrolado como ella en sus primeras veces, aun con los amarres a Poppy le comenzó a costar trabajo mantenerse arriba y penetrarlo con sus dedos, en verdad no era una posición muy cómoda, de todas las que pudo ocupar para la ocasión tomo la peor, pero tenía un buen motivo, ver su rostro era un deleite y en segundo lugar quería tenerlo dentro para cuando él se corriera, aunque no sentía tanto placer, estaba bien, se sentía excelente, ahora comprendía la posición de su esposo en los meses atrás, cuando solo buscaba que ella tuviera placer, y es que verlo disfrutarlo, su cara enrojecida, su pecho que se inflaba y sacaba el aire, cada que se escuchaba un paso de la grabación más cerca se excitaba el doble de lo que ya estaba, ver todo eso le daba otro tipo de placer indescriptible que no solo la llenaba de manera física. – Poppy más, dame más… déjame entrar más, tu entra más… yo… ya no sé lo que digo, solo sigue… -  
-Si, pero trata de callarte. –  
-No… grita, no importa que nos escuchen. – Ramón al fin había dejado todas sus penas y disfrutaba sin esos tabus el castigo que preparo su esposa para él.   
-Para… silencio, Ramón, nos van a descubrir, nos van a ver, alguien viene, más rápido. – dijo cuando escucharon que en el sonido de la cinta se acercaban unos pasos y alguien preguntaba “¿Hay alguien adentro?” fue la cereza sobre el pastel, el hombre se corrió completo dentro de ella, Poppy estaba encantada, fue como si un volcán inactivo volviera a la vida, aquello se sentía como lava, hervía en su interior, sensible por la ardua tarea sentía como esa jalea se movía por dentro y se escapaba por sus labios, escurría por sus piernas, haciéndola sentir deseada de nuevo. Ramón por su parte estaba falto de aire, ella al fin lo veía exhausto por el ejercicio, Poppy se quitó aquello de los dedos y miro a los ojos a su esposo.   
-Lo hicimos. – dijo jadeando la mujer.   
-Si…lo hicimos. – comento cansado.   
.  
Hubo un breve momento de silencio donde los dos asimilaron todo lo que paso en ese par de horas, Poppy se levantó ligeramente para volver a sentarse en el torso de Ramón, iba a desatar sus muñecas cuando sintió lo mojada que estaba, había chorreado a su esposo con esa mezcla resultado de su amor, fue cuando al fin capto.   
.  
-Oh Dios… ¡Ramón, lo hicimos! –  
.  
Poppy le quito el amarre y mientras él se incorporaba ligeramente y veía eso en su pecho, no puedo evitar poner se feliz.   
.  
-¡SI, SI, SI! ¡Gracias, Gracias! ¡Poppy, eres increíble! -Menciono mientras la besaba.   
-Creo que no necesito preguntarte si te gusto, es bastante obvio que si. – comentó burlona.   
-Poppy… ¿Cómo supiste que …? – pregunto mientras veía la grabadora.   
-¿Qué te gusta la idea de ser descubierto? Bueno, desde el incidente de mi padre tenía mis sospechas, pero ayer en la fiesta lo confesaste mientras me hacías tuya en la habitación de Diamantino. –  
-Ay no, no me digas que yo… -  
-¿Me saltaste encima como una bestia con todos hablándonos detrás de la puerta y que casi somos descubiertos?, si, si lo hiciste, pero descuida, estuviste estupendo, un poco tosco, y cada que alguien venia casi les gritabas lo que hacíamos, pero nadie se enteró y a mí me encanto… pero tratemos de no volverlo a hacer -   
-Poppy, lo siento. –  
-Ramón, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Somos esposos, debes de confiar en mí. –  
-Lo sé, es solo que… no quería que pensaras que soy un pervertido loco o… por eso no me gusta hacerlo en lugares públicos y, ya sabes, pero tu idea de gravar los sonidos me encanta, Poppy, te amo, eres increíble. -  
-Si, lo sé. – dijo con mucha dignidad, cosa que hizo reír a Ramón. – Y no creo que seas un pervertido, bueno… no más que yo. – comento agitando los dedos que uso para darle placer.   
-Cállate. – le pidió mientras se la quitaba de encima para al fin estilar las piernas fuera del amarre.   
-Vamos, admítelo, te gusto. –  
-Guarda silencio. –   
.  
Ramón se recostó abrazándola, ambos estaban tan mojados, sudados e incomodos, que el hombre no tardo en sugerir.   
.  
-¿Qué tal… si tomamos un baño? -  
-Eso suena genial, un baño, comemos lo que compramos y a dormir. –  
-Eso suena aún mejor todavía. –  
.  
El matrimonio luego de hacer aquel listado no abrió los ojos hasta el mediodía del domingo, en un par de horas llegarían sus hijos, si tenían algo de suerte, por lo que se levantaron a preparar la comida. Al arribar los niños el día siguió como cualquier otro y la rutina para despertar al lunes termino por enfriar las cosas. Todo volvía a ser como era antes de la llegada de los Petrov, o aún mejor.   
.  
La mañana llego fresca, los gemelos y Ramón siguieron su entrenamiento matutino y como nueva costumbre Poppy los acompañaba a caminar al bosque, desayunaba con ellos; cuando se preparaban para salir Sage y Blossom se acercaron para preguntarle algo.   
.  
-Mamá ¿Qué le pasa a papá? –  
-¿Su padre?, no le pasa nada. –  
-Su voz se escucha rara. –  
.  
Poppy tuvo que aguantar la risa, su esposo había quedado algo afónico luego de su último encuentro.  
.  
-Bueno, papá tiene otro síntoma de la resaca. – mintió la mujer.   
-¿Eso también lo causa el beber alcohol? –  
-Si, a no ser que no quieran perder su bella voz nunca hagan lo que hizo su padre. –  
-Jamás lo haremos. – dijeron para salir escaleras arriba por sus mochilas.   
.  
Poppy se dirigió a la cocina donde Ramón estaba bebiendo una taza de te de manzanilla con limón y miel, esperaba que eso lo ayudara a recomponer su voz. Ella se puso detrás de él, atrapándolo entre la barra y su cuerpo.   
.  
-¿Qué quiere? – Le pregunto con voz ronca y muy irritada.   
-Nada, es solo que te vi desde atrás y… cariño estas que ardes. –  
-Chistosa, mejor deberías de alistarte para no llegar tarde a tu trabajo. –  
-Voy con buen tiempo, es una lástima que sea lunes. –  
-¿Por qué? – No era un secreto que los inicios de semana eran los favoritos de Ramón.   
-Porque si fuera viernes, o sábado… Cariño, te daría duro. – dijo con lujuria mientras chocaba sus caderas con sus glúteos simulando el acto de forma brusca.  
-Poppy, Poppy… para, no hagas eso, los niños. – le reprendió.   
-No están aquí, nadie nos ve, además… ahora me es difícil resistir, es muy divertido cambiar de lugar, y estar dentro de ti…se siente tan bien. – La mujer deslizo su mano hasta llegar aquel punto y presiono fuerte, lo que siguió sorprendió a ambos, a Poppy porque no lo esperaba y a Ramón porque su cuerpo lo hizo sin que se lo permitiera, cuando percibió sus dedos tratando de entrar, pero detenidos por la ropa, sintió un torrente de placer subir desde aquel punto por su espalda, obligándolo a ponerse en aquel estado lubrico, matando al instante su sentido común, se fue deslizando por la barra dejando recargado su torso, dándole paso libre a su esposa para dejarla hacer lo que ella quisiera, postrándose totalmente a su merced, los dos se sonrojaron y la mujer pronto quito la mano de la zona, el hombre se levantó de golpe tratando de recobrar la compostura. Hubo un breve momento de silencio un tanto incomodo, Ramón solo tomaba de su bebida con los ojos bien abierto. Poppy no sabía que decir, miraba su mano pensando que ahora tenía un nuevo poder.   
-Bueno, ahora sabemos que esto sin duda te gusta, ya sé dónde está tu punto “horny”. -   
-Cállate... no quiero hablar de esto en lo que resta la semana – le respondió con un tono bastante enojado y chocante.  
-Ok, no diré nada el resto de la semana. – Poppy se acercó a su oído susurrando. – y que tal para después de eso, además, ¿Quién dijo que quiero hablar? Sabes que quiero hacer de todo menos eso. –  
.  
Un grito se escuchó sonoro, los niños que venían bajando preguntaron.   
.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué papá grita? –  
-Nada, nada, solo corran, hay que correr. –  
-¡POPPY! – La llamo Ramón tratando de atraparla.   
-Corran niños, corran. – les decía entre carcajadas.   
.  
Desconcertados corrieron junto a su madre, mientras que su padre solo los siguió hasta la primera vereda.   
.  
-Tendrás que regresar me oyes ¡Todos ustedes, tarde o temprano regresaran! ¡y estarán castigados! -   
-Te amamos. – le respondió Poppy, mientras se alejaban más. Pensó que hasta ahí había quedado la rara charla, pero se escuchó gritar a Ramón.   
-¡Y YO LOS AMO AUN MÁS! – dicho con un tono entre ira y amor.   
-Creo que papá nos ama mucho “mucho”. –  
-Así es mi par de gánales, Papá nos ama, jamás lo duden ni un solo minuto. -   
La familia siguió su rutina, y Ramón no mintió, nadie en casa tuvo postre durante dos semanas.


End file.
